The Bodyguard from Cina
by Dianzu
Summary: [ 1 - 12 END ] [ REMAKE FILM THE BODYGUARD FROM BEIJING ] Pengamanan Yoo Seonho yang menjadi saksi aksi pembunuhan pun harus diperketat semenjak dirinya sering mendapatkan teror. Seorang tentara asal Cina dikirim untuk menjadi bodyguard nya. Namun, bodyguard baru itu terlalu posesif. [ guanho ] [ wanna one, produce 101 ]
1. First Mission

Hotel. Adalah sebuah tempat penginapan yang biasa di huni oleh beberapa orang yang berasal dari daerah yang jauh. Mereka menyewa kamar hotel untuk beristirahat. Hotel sendiri selain menyediakan kamar yang nyaman, mereka juga menyediakan beberapa fasilitas lain seperti kolam renang, ruang olahraga, dan beberapa fasilitas lainnya.

Namun, apa jadinya bila hotel yang seharusnya menjadi tempat yang aman dan nyaman di jadikan sebagai tempat untuk penangkap para buronan bersenjata?

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM** **CINA**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is parody of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing'**

 **Semua karakter bukan punya saya. Hanya meminjam beberapa untuk kelancaran fanfik ini.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, PARODY**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang agar tidak terjadi kericuhan di hotel?! KENAPA MALAH TERJADI KERICUHAN?!" Wen Junhui, pimpinan para militer Cina yang sedang marah besar. Meluapkan seluruh emosi ketika misi yang mereka jalankan tidak sesuai dengan rencana.

Para tentara hanya bisa diam. Menyaksikan kembali video yang terekam oleh CCTV hotel ketika penangkapan buronan yang berakhir dengan ricuh. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan, dan ledakan mobil yang membuat pengunjung hotel lainnya lari terbirit-birit.

Junhui berjalan, menghampiri salah satu tentara asuhannya. Matanya tajam, setajam mata elang. Bola mata berwarna hitam itu terlihat tetap tenang. Menatap lurus kedepan. Rambut hitam yang disisir rapih dengan raut wajah yang datar sedatar papan catur.

Pria bermarga Wen menatap intens tentara dihadapannya. "Kau, Lai Guanlin. Kenapa kau malah membunuh tersangka buronan dan malah menyelamatkan seorang kakek-kakek tua?!"

Pria yang disebut Lai Guanlin menghentakkan kakinya. Berusaha tenang didepan sang atasan, "Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku."

Junhui berteriak di depan wajah Guanlin, "APANYA YANG MENJALANKAN TUGAS?! KAU MEMBUNUH TARGET KITA! KAU MEMBUNUH BURONAN ITU!"

Dengan wajah tenang Guanlin kembali membalas ucapan sang atasan. "Prinsipku adalah, melindungi yang harus di lindungi dan membunuh yang pantas untuk dibunuh."

Sang atasan hanya bisa mengusap rambut hitamnya. Tentara yang satu ini memang sangat keras kepala.

 _TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan terdengar. Junhui segera membuka pintu.

"Ah, komandan Wu Yifan." ucap Junhui hormat. Yifan tersenyum, "Kudengar kericuhan di hotel kemarin berasal dari salah satu tentara asuhanmu."

Pria berumur sekitar 30-an itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Siap-siap jika sang komandan akan memarahinya. "Ya."

"Siapa nama tentara itu? Dan dimana orangnya?" tanya Yifan.

"Namanya Lai Guanlin. Orangnya ada disana." ucap Junhui sambil menunjuk Guanlin yang masih siap siaga berdiri tenang sambil menatap ke depan.

Yifan menatap Guanlin lekat-lekat. Mulai dari tinggi badannya. Mata hitam yang sangat tajam seperti belati. Bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah dan bahunya yang lebar. Sang komandan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lai Guanlin, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Yifan.

Pemuda bersurai undercut itu menatap tajam sang komandan, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan se nekat itu." ucap Yifan. Kaki panjangnya menginjak rerumputan hijau yang berada di depan kantor para tentara.

Guanlin hanya diam sambil berjalan. Mengikuti langkah sang komandan. "Aku hanya memegang teguh prinsipku."

Pria berwajah tampan itu menatap tentara yang lebih pendek darinya, "Melindungi apa yang pantas dilindungi. Dan membunuh apa yang pantas untuk dibunuh."

Tentara bermata tajam itu kembali bungkam. Bahkan sang komandan sudah tahu apa prinsipnya.

"Guanlin."

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya. Badan tegapnya menghadap kearah Guanlin. "Aku ada suatu misi untukmu."

"Kau lihat pria berjas hitam yang sedang bersalaman dengan beberapa petinggi militer itu?" tanya Yifan sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa petinggi militer.

Mata tajam Guanlin mengikuti arah telunjuk sang komandan. Berusaha melihat apa yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"Namanya Kim Jaehwan. Seorang CEO yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Dia datang ke Cina untuk menyewa satu bodyguard untuk kekasihnya." ucap Yifan.

Mata tajam Guanlin masih menatap pria berambut hitam yang bernama Kim Jaehwan.

"Aku, Wu Yifan. Komandan militer Cina, memerintahkan mu untuk menjadi bodyguard kekasih Kim Jaehwan yang berada di Korea Selatan."

.

.

.

.

Guanlin mengeluarkan berkas-berkas tebal dari dalam tas berwarna hitam. Lalu membuka tumpukan kertas itu diatas meja. Membaca setiap lembaran yang harus ia baca.

 _Nama: Yoo Seonho._

 _Tempat, tanggal lahir: 28 Januari xxxx, Korea Selatan._

 _Umur: 24 tahun._

 _Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki._

 _Pekerjaan: Guru TK._

 _Yoo Seonho_ _, adalah salah satu dari tiga saksi bisu aksi pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pengusaha bernama Hwang Minhyun. Menurut para saksi, Minhyun membunuh saingan bisnisnya yang bernama Kang Daniel di sebuah gubuk kecil di dekat danau yang sepi._

 _Tiga saksi yang melihat aksi Minhyun adalah Ong Seungwoo; seorang pemuda yang secara kebetulan sedang berenang di danau dekat gubuk. Jung Sewoon; seorang pria yang sedang mencari ikan di pinggir danau dan mendengar teriakan dari dalam gubuk dekat dengan tempat ia mencari ikan. Yoo Seonho; seorang pemuda yang sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi danau. Ketiga saksi diketahui mendengar dan melihat sendiri penyiksaan yang dilakukan Minhyun dan beberapa anak buahnya kepada Daniel. Mereka bertiga langsung menghubungi pihak berwajib._

 _Sehari setelah melaporkan aksi kejadian, Seungwoo di temukan tewas di dalam perahu miliknya. Dengan lidah terpotong serta dadanya yang bolong._

 _Hari ketiga setelah melaporkan aksi kejadian, Sewoon di temukan tewas di dalam apartementnya dengan kepala yang terputus serta tubuhnya yang dimutilasi._

 _Seminggu setelah mendengar kabar bahwa dua orang saksi tewas, pengawasan terhadap Yoo Seonho lebih diperketat._ _Seonho sempat selamat dari maut saat ia sempat terkena sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi._

Guanlin hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu sangat kejam membunuh orang yang tak bersalah?

 _Setelah sempat terkena sengatan listrik dan di rawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya Seonho pulang ke rumah dan kembali menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Dan menuntut seorang Hwang Minhyun agar di hukum seberat-beratnya. Namun, belum ada cukup bukti untuk membuktikan jika Minhyun benar-benar bersalah. Karena, dengan liciknya Minhyun menghilangkan jejak dirinya yang telah membunuh Daniel, Seungwoo, dan Sewoon. Bahkan menghilangkan jejak ketika berniat membunuh Seonho._

Gualin membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Menampilkan wajah seorang Hwang Minhyun, Kang Daniel, Ong Seungwoo, Jung Sewoon, dan juga Yoo Seonho. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hwang Minhyun.

 _'Orang ini ini pantas mati.'_

Mata hitamnya menelusuri wajah Kang Daniel, Ong Seungwoo, dan Jung Sewoon.

 _'Orang-orang tidak bersalah ini harus menjadi korban kekejaman Minhyun. Dunia ini sungguh kejam.'_

Mata itu kembali menelusuri sosok pemuda manis dengan senyum yang terlihat polos.

 _'Kau, aku harus melindungimu, Yoo Seonho.'_

.

.

.

.

Jam 08.00 pagi, Yoo Seonho sudah bersiap untuk datang ke pengadilan. Bersama 30 pengawalnya—yang disewa Jaehwan—Seonho berjalan memasuki ruang pengadilan. Ia kemudian berpapasan dengan sang pelaku pembunuhan, Hwang Minhyun.

"Selamat pagi nyonya Yoo." sapa Minhyun dengan senyum liciknya.

Mata bulat Seonho mulai menatap Minhyun sinis, "Cih, aku laki-laki. Tuan Hwang."

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Ah, kau lebih pantas menjadi istriku." ucap Minhyun.

"Tak sudi aku menjadi istri seorang yang licik seperti mu." jawab Seonho lantang. Matanya menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan benci.

"Kita lihat saja nanti nyonya. Aku duluan." Minhyun berjalan mendahului Seonho. Pemuda bermata bulat itu hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

Guanlin baru saja sampai di bandara Seoul saat jam 12.00 siang. Badan tegapnya berjalan dengan gagah saat keluar dari pesawat. Menggunakan pakaian yang terdapat lambang militer, serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger di depan mata. Membuat pesonanya semakin bertambah.

Rahangnya yang keras serta bibirnya yang tak pernah menampilkan senyum membuat beberapa pramugari dan wanita lain terpesona. Bahkan diam-diam ada yang memotret Guanlin.

Tapi pria berambut hitam itu tak peduli. Tujuannya hanya satu saat ini. Yaitu melindungi apa yang pantas untuk di selamatkan. Yakni Yoo Seonho.

"Selamat pagi tuan, apa anda tentara yang diutus oleh tuan Kim?" tanya seorang supir dengan pakaian yang sangat rapih.

Guanlin membuka kacamata hitamnya. Mata tajam itu menatap supir yang bertanya, "Ya. Aku Lai Guanlin."

"Baiklah tuan, silahkan masuk." ucap supir tersebut sambil membukakan pintu untuk Guanlin. Pemuda Lai pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam mengkilap masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah yang luas. Rumah besar dengan lantai bertingkat dua itu terlihat seperti rumah idaman. Dengan cat berwarna putih dan pintu yang menggunakan kaca anti peluru—yang sudah dimodifikasi—namun terlihat sangat elegan. Supir pun membukakan pintu untuk Guanlin.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menatap sekeliling rumah Yoo. "Tidak buruk."

Seorang pria cantik berpakaian rapih pun menghampiri Guanlin, "Apakah anda tuan Lai?" tanyanya.

Guanlin mengangguk, "Ya."

"Nama saya Lee Daehwi, pengurus segala kebutuhan rumah tangga tuan Yoo. Mari, ikut saya." dengan sopan Daehwi mengajak Guanlin masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah.

Terdapat kolam renang yang cukup luas. Pohon-pohon menjulang, serta rumput hijau. Ah, Gualin sangat menyukai suasana tenang seperti ini. Udara yang cukup dingin dan sejuk.

Dua orang pria datang menghampiri Guanlin. Yang satu berambut hitam, dan yang satunya berambut coklat. Gayanya terlihat sedikit sengak.

"Daehwi, biar aku yang mengurus orang baru ini." ucap yang berambut coklat dengan gaya nya yang terlihat sengak.

Guanlin tak berucap. Matanya hanya menatap setiap tingkah laku dua pria yang berada di hadapannya. Pelayan Daehwi pun membungkuk sopan lalu pergi, meninggalkan Guanlin dengan dua orang pria dihadapannya.

"Aku Joo Haknyeon, dan ini kawanku. Park Woojin. Ah, tak seperti kau dan pengawal lainnya, kami ini anggota kepolisian Korea Selatan." ucap Haknyeon dengan sombongnya.

Pemuda berwajah datar masih diam. Enggan menjawab ucapan pria berambut coklat yang terus-menerus mengoceh tak jelas.

"Ini kartu identitasku, bisa kau lihat perbedaan diriku dan dirimu. Kau hanya pengawal biasa, dan aku anggota kepolisian." sambung Haknyeon sambil memperlihatkan kartu indentitasnya dengan bangga. Sedangkan Woojin hanya diam.

Pemuda di samping Haknyeon menatap lekat pakaian Guanlin. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan pakaian itu. "Tuan Lai Guanlin. Apakah kau tuan Lai Guanlin?" tanya Woojin dengan aksen Cina.

Guanlin menatap Woojin, "Ya."

"Woojin, kau kenal dengan pria ini?" tanya Haknyeon.

Woojin tersenyum. "Tentu saja, tuan Lai Guanlin. Seorang tentara yang berasal dari Cina. Pangkatnya berada diatas kita, Haknyeon."

Pemuda Joo itu tergagap. Menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dan, bodohnya ia baru menyadari jika Guanlin memakai pakaian khusus militer Cina.

"Dia di utus kemari untuk menjaga tuan Yoo." lanjut Woojin.

Terkutuklah segala kesombongan Haknyeon tadi.

"Apa kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya Woojin dengan aksen Cina. Guanlin hanya menjawab singkat, "Ya."

"Ah, ternyata dia bisa bahasa Korea, Haknyeon." ucap Woojin pada Haknyeon.

"Ehehehe, maafkan aku tuan Lai. Tadi itu hanya bercanda supaya kita cepat akrab. Ah, pakaianmu sangat bagus dan rapih. Apakah kau penyuka film action? Dan—"

Haknyeon mulai berbicara tanpa tanda titik. Membuat Guanlin dan Woojin sedikit pusing.

"Ah, abaikan saja dia. Akan kuhantar kau kedalam." ucap Woojin.

Woojin pun menghantar Guanlin masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan si Haknyeon mengoceh sendirian di dekat kolam.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Jae?"

 _"Kau sudah pulang dari pengadilan?"_

"Hmm..."

 _"Kau kenapa Seonho? Oh, jangan bilang kau marah karena aku tidak ikut denganmu ke pengadilan."_

"Bahkan kau sudah tahu jawabannya, tuan Kim."

 _"Ayolah Seonho, tadi aku ada meeting."_

"Jadi, menurutmu meeting lebih penting dibandingkan kekasihmu yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya di pengadilan?!"

 _"Bukan seperti itu, maksudku—"_

Seonho mematikan panggilan secara sepihak. Jaehwan membuat mood nya tidak baik hari ini.

 _TOK TOK_

"Masuk."

Daehwi membuka pintu kamar Seonho, "Tuan muda, pengawal baru yang berasal dari Cina sudah tiba."

Seonho tersenyum pada Daehwi, "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Daehwi. Akan kuberi kau nomor ponsel Samuel."

"OH YANG BENAR?! AH TERIMA KASIH TUAN." ucap Daehwi kegirangan. Seonho hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan pria yang sering dijuluki 'Ular Sanca'.

Pemuda Yoo turun dari kasur empuknya, lalu pergi keluar kamar. Mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok pengawal baru yang diberi tahu oleh Daehwi. Seperti apa rupanya Seonho penasaran. Pemuda itu sudah bosan dengan pengawal baru yang sering Jaehwan berikan untuk melindunginya. Terlalu banyak. Dan mungkin sekarang total pengawalnya sudah ada 69 orang.

Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang membuka buku majalah miliknya. Badannya terlihat tegap. Bahunya sangat lebar, dan punggung yang terlihat enak untuk di peluk. Dan, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi di bandingkan tubuh Seonho.

Ah, kalau tidak salah pria itu berasal dari Cina bukan? Seonho dengar dari sahabatnya—Ahn Hyungseob—jika pria Cina terkenal dengan keahlian bela dirinya.

"Ekhm, apa kau si pengawal baru?" tanya Seonho berusaha sopan.

Pria yang dimaksud Seonho pun berhenti membolak-balik isi majalah. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Dengan wajah datar, ia menjawab pertanyaan Seonho.

"Ya."

Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Seonho menyukai gayanya bicara. Terlihat sangat keren dan.. err seksi. Ya, harus diakui pria itu memang sangat seksi.

"Apa yang kau ketahui dari diriku?" tanya Seonho.

Guanlin menatap mata lawan bicaranya intens. "Kau Yoo Seonho, lelaki berusia 24 tahun. Seorang guru TK. Kekasih dari presdir Kim Jaehwan. Hobi mu makan, bermain dengan anak-anak, dan marah-marah. Sikapmu terkadang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Memiliki sahabat bernama Ahn Hyungseob. Kau juga memiliki sepupu laki-laki bernama Bae Jinyoung."

"Wah, kau tahu banyak tentangku. Dan kau juga pintar berbahasa Korea. Kudengar nama mu adalah Lai Guanlin. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Seonho.

"Ya." jawab Guanlin singkat.

Seonho sangat yakin jika pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya sangat pandai bela diri. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat serius, bibir yang tak tersenyum, rahangnya yang sangat keras, dan wajahnya yang sangat maskulin.

Ketika pemuda Yoo sibuk mengoceh, telinga dan mata tajam Guanlin terfokus pada satu titik. Seperti, akan ada yang meledak.

"MINGGIR!"

Gualin refleks mendorong Seonho jatuh dari sofa. Sofa mahal itu di dorong ke atas tubuh Seonho, guna melindungi sang pria bermarga Yoo dari ledakan. Para pengawal mulai berhamburan dan siap menghajar Guanlin. 68 orang melawan Guanlin sendirian.

Dengan mudah Guanlin mukul semua pengawal-pengawal Seonho. Menendang lehernya, melempar tubuh mereka sampai terbentur dinding, dan mencekik leher mereka dengan satu pistol. Oh, bahkan seni bela diri Guanlin sudah sangat hebat seperti dalam film-film Kung Fu Cina.

"Hore! Ini keren sekali!" teriak seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah petasan. Ternyata itu Bae Jinyoung, sepupu Seonho.

Daehwi datang dengan Woojin dan Haknyeon dari arah dapur. Berusaha menggeser sofa panjang yang menimpa tubuh mungil sang tuan muda. "Anda tidak apa-apa, tuan?" tanya Daehwi panik.

Seonho bangkit dengan wajah paniknya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Guanlin melepaskan tangannya dari leher salah satu pengawal. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan Seonho, "Menyelamatkanmu."

"Waahhh, apa _hyung_ lihat tadi? Pria itu keren sekali! Woah, dia mencekik dan melempar pengawal yang lain! Seperti di film-film!" ucap Jinyoung sambil memperagakan gerakan Guanlin tadi.

Seonho yang kesal mulai menjewer telinga sepupunya, "Dasar nakal. Pasti kau yang menaruh petasan di dalam rumah!"

Jinyoung hanya bisa meringis. Berharap Seonho mau melepaskan jeweran pada telinganya. "A-ampun _hyung,_ aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Awww!"

"Yoo Seonho."

Semua orang yang berada dalam rumah pun menatap tajam Guanlin. Hanya dia yang berani memanggil Seonho tanpa embel-embel tuan.

"Kau, tidak sopan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku ini majikanmu sekarang walau kau adalah seorang militer Cina!" ucap Seonho kesal.

Kaki jenjang Guanlin melangkah maju menuju Seonho. Mencoba mendekat pada pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Matanya menatap tajam manik hitam Seonho. Keningnya ditempelkan pada kening Seonho. Hidung mereka pun bersentuhan. Jarah wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti. Tangan kanan Guanlin menahan kepala belakang Seonho.

Semua orang membeku. Menatap sang tuan Yoo dengan militer Cina Lai. Daehwi bahkan sampai menarik-narik baju Haknyeon.

"Kau bukan majikanku, Yoo Seonho." ucap Guanlin dengan suara rendah. Membuat pesonanya semakin menambah berkali-kali lipat. Wajah Seonho sedikit memerah ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Tapi kau adalah orang yang harus kulindungi. Akan ku lindungi kau dengan sepenuh jiwaku."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Halo semua, saya membawa ff GuanHo. Dan, jujur saya lagi kobam sama ini kapel wkwk xD ff ini parody dari film 'The Bodyguard from Beijing'. Namun, beberapa adegan saya rubah. I hope you enjoy this story, guys :))**

 **-levieren225**


	2. He's very Annoying

"Tapi kau adalah orang yang harus kulindungi. Akan ku lindungi kau dengan sepenuh jiwaku."

Manik mata sang tentara menatap tajam pemuda manis bernama Yoo Seonho. Kilatan cahaya mentari yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela membuat wajah sang tentara asal Cina lebih bersinar. Jarak keduanya terlalu dekat, hembusan nafas Guanlin menerpa halus wajah Seonho. Dapat dirasakan harum mint dengan sedikit menthol dari nafas sang bodyguard baru.

Seonho menolehkan kepala ke samping, berusaha memutuskan tatapan mata yang sudah terpaut beberapa menit lamanya. Guanlin mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Berdiri dengan elegan di hadapan semua orang.

"Selama aku menjadi bodyguardmu, aku akan membuat peraturan yang tidak boleh dibantah." ucap Guanlin dengan suara bariton nya.

Seonho menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau, tidak boleh pergi dari rumah terlalu lama. Kau juga dilarang menggunakan akun sosial media, kau juga harus selalu diawasi setiap detik—"

Guanlin mulai berbicara panjang. Seonho terdiam mendengar ucapan bodyguard barunya. Bukankah semenit lalu orang ini adalah orang pendiam? Kenapa sekarang menjadi cerewet? Oh, demi Tuhan bahkan dia lebih cerewet dari ibunya sendiri.

"—dan satu hal lagi, kau tidak boleh berpergian tanpa diriku. Kau harus selalu berada di sisiku. Tidak peduli apapun itu." ucap Guanlin. Kedua tangannya di lipat didepan dada. Wajahnya yang dingin kembali ditunjukkan.

"Apa?! Tunggu, aku punya privasi sendiri! Kau tidak bisa mengatur segala aktifitasku semaumu! Dan, asal kau tahu saja. Kau lebih cerewet dibandingkan ibuku!" Seonho kesal. Ia tidak terima kehidupannya mulai diatur-atur oleh orang asing. Bahkan Jaehwan saja tidak pernah mengatur segala kehidupan Seonho.

Guanlin kembali memajukan dirinya mendekat pada Seonho. Pemuda manis itu segera memundurkan langkahnya, menatap takut pria berpakaian militer Cina. "M-mau apa kau?!"

"Ikuti aturanku, atau nyawamu terancam." Guanlin menatap tajam mata Seonho sekilas. Lalu berjalan menjauhi pria berwajah manis dengan tampang bingung. Langkah kakinya menuju koper hitam di dekat meja, lalu mengambilnya.

"Hei, kamarku di sebelah mana?" tanya Guanlin sedikit menoleh.

"A-ah, kamar anda di sebelah sini tuan. Mari, saya hantar." ucap Daehwi sedikit tergagap. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk Guanlin.

Seonho hanya menatap sebal bodyguard barunya. Seumur-umur di lindungi oleh para bodyguard yang lain, tapi baru kali ini ada yang sangat over protektif padanya. Bahkan sampai mengatur-ngatur kehidupan pribadinya.

"ARRGHHHHHH AKU BENCI PENGAWAL BARU ITU!!!!"

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is parody of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing'**

 **Semua karakter bukan punya saya. Hanya meminjam beberapa untuk kelancaran fanfik ini.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, PARODY**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu. Dan ini untukmu, ini untukmu juga—" Haknyeon sibuk memberikan gaji pada para pengawal. Setelah insiden di dalam ruangan, Guanlin memutuskan untuk memberhentikan seluruh pengawal yang ada. Memberikan mereka gaji dengan uang yang ia dapat dari tuan Kim Jaehwan untuk hari pertama.

Para pengawal merasa senang, lalu pergi dari kediaman Yoo Seonho. Haknyeon mendekati Guanlin yang sedang membersihkan pistol di dekat taman. "Hei, tuan Lai. Kenapa kau memecat seluruh pengawal? Kalau tuan Kim tahu, kita pasti akan dimarahi."

"Semakin sedikit yang berada di sini, semakin aman untuk tuan Seonho." jawab Guanlin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya tetap sibuk membersihkan pistol berwarna hitam dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih.

"Kau luar biasa tuan Lai. Baru sehari menjadi pengawal, kau sudah dibayar ratusan juta oleh tuan Kim. Dan kau di tugaskan menjadi bodyguard selama satu bulan! Hah, aku tak bisa membayangkan berapa milyar yang kau dapat selama sebulan ini." ucap Haknyeon.

Guanlin memasukkan pistolnya pada saku kiri celana hitam yang ia pakai. Sedikit merapihkan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam yang menambah pesona seorang Lai Guanlin. Mata belatinya menatap jendela kamar Yoo Seonho.

"Tuan Seonho memang sering menyendiri di dalam kamar semenjak dirinya selalu di teror." ucap Haknyeon yang seakan tahu maksud dari tatapan tajam Guanlin.

Pemuda Cina itu berjalan menjauh dari taman, Haknyeon tetap mengikuti langkah sang tentara Cina. "Hei, kau mau kemana?! Aku akan ikut denganmu." ucap Haknyeon.

Guanlin berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Aku ingin ke toilet." ucap Guanlin datar.

Haknyeon terdiam. "Oh, yasudah kau ke toilet saja sana."

Tentara muda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kediaman Seonho. Dari jendela kamar, Seonho hanya menatap sinis sang bodyguard baru. "Cih, dia menyebalkan sekali!"

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, ayo kita mulai menyanyi. Tapi, harus yang benar ya." Seonho sedang mengajari anak-anak TK bernyanyi di dalam kelas. Wajahnya yang manis terlihat sangat bahagia melihat kegembiraan murid didikannya.

Tangan lentik Seonho mengalun. Mengikuti irama yang ia ciptakan untuk menyanyi. Murid-murid tertawa gembira bersama Seonho. Hah, anak kecil memang menyenangkan bagi Seonho.

Dari luar kelas, sosok dingin berbadan tegap menatap intens Seonho yang sedang bernyayi. Mata tajamnya yang tertutup kacamata hitam menatap lekat pemuda manis di dalam kelas. Badannya bersender pada dinding, kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada. Kemeja putih yang dibalut jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna senada membuat para guru dan orangtua murid yang menunggu salah fokus.

Jam tangan berwarna emas melingkar di tangan kirinya. Bibir sang bodyguard tetap melengkung kebawah. Rahangnya yang terlihat keras membuat aura ketampanan bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Woojin dan Haknyeon yang berada di sebelah hanya meneguk ludah. Walau sama-sama berstatus bodyguard tuan Yoo, tapi penampilan mereka sangat berbeda. Haknyeon dan Woojin hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dengan dipadu celana jeans dan sepatu kets.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.00 siang. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas, lalu berjalan mendekati orangtua masing-masing. Sebagian murid ada yang tetap di dalam kelas. Mengintip Guanlin diam-diam. Seonho merapihkan barang-barang, lalu keluar kelas dan menghampiri tiga bodyguard yang sedaritadi menjaganya.

"Ayo kita pulang." ucap Seonho dengan senyum manisnya. Woojin hampir meleleh melihat senyuman itu.

Tuan muda berjalan lebih dulu. Woojin dan Haknyeon berada di belakang Seonho, dan Guanlin berdiri tegap di belakang Woojin dan Haknyeon. Sepatu hitam mengkilap milik tentara Cina berdentang keras di lantai keramik dalam sekolah. Dirinya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Woojin," bisik Haknyeon.

"Apa?" tanya Woojin.

"Apa diriku semakin hari semakin tampan? Ah, bahkan semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan kagum." dengan percaya diri, Haknyeon merapihkan rambutnya dengan sisir kecil yang senantiasa bertengger di dalam saku celana.

Woojin menatap malas teman seperjuangannya, "Mereka bukan melihatmu bodoh. Mereka menatap tuan Lai Guanlin."

Tangan Haknyeon berhenti menyisir, pandangannya menoleh pada sosok bertubuh tegap di belakangnya. Wajahnya bersinar bak para model-model. Kacamata hitam yang senantiasa melindungi mata tajamnya menambah kadar ketampanan pria yang berasal dari Cina itu.

Pemuda Joo melihat guru yang ia suka, Lee Euiwoong sedang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan terpesona—lebih tepatnya menatap Guanlin. Wajah Haknyeon memerah seketika.

"Aaaa~ guru Ung menatapku, Woojin! Hah, wajahnya sangat manis." Haknyeon meremas lengan kanan Woojin. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Pemuda Park hanya menghela nafas kasar. Ia tahu sebenarnya guru Ung menatap Guanlin, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat teman seperjuangannya patah hati.

Seonho hanya tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang yang ia lewati. Ia tahu, semua orang terfokus pada salah satu pengawal pribadinya. Sosok yang menurut Seonho amatlah menyebalkan. Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas panjang. Berharap segera masuk kedalam mobil dan tidur di rumah. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan." ucap Woojin sopan, membukakan pintu untuk Seonho.

Seonho tersenyum lalu masuk. Duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Ya, sebenarnya Seonho selalu duduk di kursi belakang. Tapi, si bodyguard baru bersikeras agar Seonho duduk disebelahnya yang menyetir. Alhasil, Woojin dan Haknyeon lah yang duduk di belakang. Seonho sempat merasa jika Guanlin lebih cocok menjadi seorang baby sitter dibandingkan bodyguard. Hei, Seonho itu pria dewasa berumur 24 tahun! Ia bukanlah seorang bayi yang harus di awasi 24 jam!

Di dalam mobil, Seonho hanya memasang wajah cemberut. Ingin marah-marah pada bodyguard barunya tapi percuma. Dia harus meminta Jaehwan untuk memecat Guanlin nanti.

Berbeda dengan Seonho yang sedang mendumel tak jelas dalam hati, Mata Guanlin justru fokus pada kendaraan beroda dua di belakang mobil. Dari kaca spion, ia melihat orang itu memakai jaket kulit hitam dan helm yang melindungi kepala. Walau tak terlihat, Guanlin dapat melihat jelas jika orang itu menyimpan sebuah pistol di kantung celana. Oh, mata Guanlin benar-benar seperti mata elang.

Guanlin tetap tenang. Matanya tetap memperhatikan sosok mencurigakan dari arah belakang. Tangan kanannya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembaki orang tersebut.

Motor hitam melesat dengan cepat. Melewati mobil yang dikendarai Guanlin. Ah, ternyata orang itu hanya ingin lewat. Guanlin kembali memasukkan pistol nya di saku celana dan kembali fokus untuk menyetir.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kenapa begitu tuan? Ah begini, walaupun aku memang sering di teror. Aku masih sanggup mengajar di sekolah." Seonho sedang bingung. Dirinya yang baru pulang sehabis mengajar tiba-tiba di telepon pihak sekolah untuk mengambil cuti beberapa minggu setelah pengadilan dirinya menuntut Minhyun selesai.

 _"Tuan Lai Guanlin sudah mengambil cuti untuk anda, Tuan Seonho. Dan, anda akan cuti selama beberapa minggu sampai pengadilan sudah memutuskan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Minhyun nanti. Selamat menikmati hari cuti anda."_

Telepon terputus. Seonho menatap nanar telepon yang berada di genggamannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"AARGHHH BODYGUARD SIALAN!" Seonho membanting telepon. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Daehwi yang sedang memasak di dapur segera menghampiri tuan muda. Takut-takut ia mulai mengamuk.

"Tuan, ada apa?" tanya Daehwi panik. Berusaha mengimbangi langkah Seonho.

Seonho menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Daehwi. "Dimana si bodyguard baru itu?"

"Tuan Lai? Ah, dia kalau tidak salah berada di dekat kolam." ucap Daehwi.

Pemuda Yoo langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Daehwi. Kakinya berjalan menelusuri rumput-rumput hijau. Berjalan menuju kolam renang.

"Lai Guanlin." panggil Seonho dingin. Menatap manik hitam bodyguard baru yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Guanlin menatap Seonho datar, "Ya?"

Seonho berjalan dengan cepat. Mendekati pemuda yang tengah asik membersihkan sebuah pistol. Tangan mungilnya menarik dasi sang bodyguard. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Guanlin. Sang bodyguard hanya diam di tempat. Menatap datar wajah pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Kau, kenapa kau mengambil cuti kerjaku?!" Seonho berteriak. Meluapkan segala kekesalan yang selama ini ia pendam pada sang bodyguard. Guanlin hanya diam, tak membuka suara sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau seorang bodyguard. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu itu menjagaku. TAPI TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN PRIBADIKU!!" Seonho semakin berteriak. Daehwi yang baru muncul bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Guanlin tetap diam.

Pemuda Yoo menghembuskan nafas. Tangannya tetap menarik dasi Guanlin. Pemuda kelahiran Cina memegang tangan Seonho erat. Berusaha menyingkarkan tangan tuan muda dari dasinya. "Aku harus memasang beberapa CCTV disini."

Guanlin meninggalkan Seonho sendirian. Pemuda Yoo diam dengan wajah keledainya. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran bodyguard yang satu itu. Benar-benar diluar nalar. Seonho hanya bisa berteriak. Menjambaki rambut dengan kedua tangan. Daehwi segera menghampiri tuan muda, berusaha menenangkan sang majikan agar tetap tenang.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Guanlin masih sibuk dengan segala CCTV di seluruh ruangan. Tangannya dengan lincah memasang CCTV kecil di ruang tengah, dapur, taman, kolam renang, beberapa kamar pembantu, ruang keluarga, halaman rumah, dan juga terakhir di kamar tuan muda.

Guanlin naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamar Yoo Seonho berada. Dengan tangga di kanan kiri serta CCTV di tangan kanannya, Guanlin berbicara didepan kamar sang majikan. "Tolong buka pintunya."

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah ku buka untukmu!" teriak Seonho dari dalam kamar.

CCTV di letakkan di tangan kirinya, di sela-sela tangga. Tangan kanannya sibuk merogoh saku celana hitam. Mengambil sebuah kunci cadangan lalu memasukkannya pada gagang pintu kamar.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Seonho terkejut bukan main, sedangkan Guanlin hanya menatap datar isi kamar Seonho.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke kamarku?!" Seonho sedikit kesal ketika Guanlin tetap mengabaikannya. Mata tajamnya hanya tertuju pada sudut dinding Seonho.

"Itu tempat yang pas untuk memasang CCTV." ucap Guanlin lalu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan. Seonho yang masih ngoceh pun di hiraukan. Tangga didirikan di dekat dinding, lalu Guanlin naik ke tangga tersebut sambil membawa CCTV di tangan kanannya.

Di pasangkan CCTV berwarna hitam di sudut dinding. Seonho masih mengoceh tak jelas di bawah. Guanlin tetap fokus dengan CCTV.

"Hei, kau gila memasang CCTV di dalam kamarku?! Oh, jangan bilang jika kau berniat untuk mengintipiku dari sini!" Seonho mengusap rambutnya kasar. Berharap pria Cina yang sedang diatas tangga berhenti memasang CCTV.

Guanlin turun dari tangga, lalu berbicara pada Seonho. "Ah, sebaiknya di kamar mandi juga ku pasang."

Mata bulat Seonho melotot. "TIDAK! KAU BENAR-BENAR! DASAR PRIA MESUM!" Seonho memukul lengan kiri Guanlin. Tapi pemuda Cina tak peduli, bukan tidak peduli. Tapi pukulan Seonho tidak terasa di lengannya.

Tangan kanan Guanlin mencengkram tangan Seonho, lalu memberikan sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan batu berwarna merah di tengahnya. Tolong jangan salah sangka dulu, karena itu bukanlah kalung biasa.

"Jika ada apa-apa, panggil aku dengan menekan batu merah di tengah kalung ini." ucap Guanlin. Dirinya segera mengambil tangga yang ia pakai tadi lalu pergi dari kamar Seonho.

Seonho hanya terdiam. Menatap kalung bermata merah di tangannya.

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA!"

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Lai, apa kau tak kasihan pada tuan muda?" tanya Haknyeon sambil meminum secangkir kopi hitam.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Aku bukan tuan mu." ucap Guanlin sambil memakan kacang.

"Baiklah, Guanlin. Sepertinya kau harus memberi sedikit privasi untuk tuan Seonho." ucap Haknyeon. Kedua kakinya di masukkan kedalam kolam.

Guanlin menyesap sedikit teh hangatnya, lalu memandang kolam dengan tatapan serius. "Jika maksudmu aku harus memberikannya kebebasan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi, kasihan tuan Yoo. Dia terlihat begitu tertekan." sambung Woojin. Tangan kanannya mengambil beberapa kacang dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Akan lebih kasihan lagi jika Yoo Seonho tertembak mati jika dibiarkan keluyuran tidak jelas." jawab Guanlin datar.

Haknyeon dan Woojin hanya diam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika dipikir-pikir, ini juga demi keselamatan Yoo Seonho. Hanya saja Guanlin terlalu over protektif terhadap tuannya.

"Paman Haknyeon! Lihat! Skor ku lebih tinggi dibandingkanmu!" Bae Jinyoung, bocah berumur 10 tahun yang berstatus adik sepupu Seonho berteriak sambil menunjukkan handphone canggihnya. Memperlihatkan skor game yang tinggi kepada Haknyeon.

"Sial, tidak bisa dibiarkan. Berikan handphonemu, aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam game ini!" Haknyeon segera mengejar Jinyoung yang sudah lari terlebih dahulu.

Dan tinggal lah Park Woojin dan Lai Guanlin di tepi kolam.

"Ya, kuharap kau memberikan sedikit privasi untuk tuan Seonho." Woojin menangkup ujung rokok di bibirnya, menyalakan api lalu menghembuskan beberapa asap. "Kau mau?" tanya Woojin menawarkan rokok pada Guanlin.

Guanlin menoleh pada Woojin, "Tidak."

"Setiap ada masalah, aku pasti selalu merokok." ucap Woojin. Putung rokok kembali dihisap kuat lalu keluarlah sekumpulan asap dari mulut pemuda Park.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah?" tanya Guanlin.

"Ya, sebenarnya. Ibuku sakit, dan aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk biaya operasinya." ucap Woojin tanpa menatap Guanlin.

Pemuda asal Cina hanya diam. Tetap menatap sekumpulan asap yang mulai menyebar di depan mata. "Ibumu sakit apa?"

"Paru-paru. Ibuku adalah seorang perokok akut. Sialnya rokok itu membuat ibuku sakit parah sekarang." ucap Woojin sedikit tertawa. Matanya menatap sendu langit malam.

Guanlin meneguk habis teh hangat, lalu bangun dari duduknya. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh pada Woojin. "Kuharap penyakit ibumu tak menular padamu, Park Woojin."

Woojin menoleh pada Guanlin.

"Berhentilah merokok, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik." ucap Guanlin lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Membuat Park Woojin merenung di depan kolam.

Woojin sedikit tersenyum, lalu mematikan ujung rokok yang menyala. "Ya, sepertinya aku harus berhenti merokok."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Aloha! Saya kembali dengan melanjutkan ff ini wkwk. Ya, sebelumnya terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca, memberi vote, dan memfollow fanfik ini :) /sujud/** **Dan, karena saya ini tipe-tipe orang yang suka membalas review, jadi dengan senang hati saya akan membalas review kalian :)**

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Ya, saya bikin Guanlin di sini benar-benar maskulin. Biar aura tentara dan bodyguardnya benar-benar terasa xD Hoho, saya juga awalnya hanya memutar ulang film TBFB. Dan, karena mungkin lagi kobam sama pair Guanho, saya berpikir untuk me-remake film ini dan menjadikan ff Guanho xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _cyc98:_** Hehe terima kasih sudah menunggu xD Dan, terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _LuciferGirl97:_** Ahaha Guanlin memang selalu keren xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _noname:_** Guanlin memang selalu bikin fangirl meleleh ;_; Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Guesschu:_** Haha sebenarnya saya cuma mencari pair yang antimainstream xD Hoho kalo Guanlin jadi pho mereka apa engga kita lihat saja nanti xD /plak/ Wkwkwk Haknyeon kebanyakan makan micin :'v /ditabok/ Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Min Milly:_** Hoho berarti kita sama, saya adalah fans berat film ini xD Sempet kepikir sih saya mau bikin ff GuanHo dengan genre yang agak berat :3. Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Daana-Yo:_** Hehe, saya hanya ingin membuat genre yang berbeda saja—walau sebenarnya banyak ff dengan genre seperti ini—Dan, saya melihat wajah Minhyun terlalu cocok untuk menjadi pembunuh x'D /sungkem ke minhyun/ Hehe, saya hanya mencari pair yang antimainstream saja untuk selingan:) Hoho Guanlin memang mempesona x"D Haha, tolong jangan ditiru sikap Haknyeon xD pak Jaehwan tetep keep calm kok x"D Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Karen Ackerman:_** Hoho Guanlin model bodyguard x"D /plak/ Hoho terima kasih, saya hanya berusaha membuat para readers nyaman saat membaca fanfik ini, dan syukurlah kalau kamu suka:D Guanlin tukang baperin anak orang, bahkan saya sendiri kena pesona seorang Lai Guanlin x"D /plak/ Untuk hubungan Guanlin dan Seonho kedepannya, kita lihat saja nanti :D Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _kudryavka-nyan:_** Tadinya saya ingin membuat dia berumur 15 tahun, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir mungkin lebih cocok berumur diatas 20 tahun. Hehe, saya juga berpikir wajah Minhyun seperti yandere x"D /ditabok/ Haha, untuk sementara di fanfik ini si anak ayam dan Minhyun saya bikin tidak akur x"D Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _thughao4lyf:_** Haha Guanlin memang sangat gentleman xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _JINVAGA:_** Hehe Guanlin juga makin sayang kamu xD /eh/ Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _xingmyun:_** Hehe terima kasih:) Dan, terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _A Drama Agony:_** Hoho okay:) Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Kulin:_** Wohooo~ saya juga suka banget sama couple ini xD Hehe, saya hanya ingin membuat genre berbeda saja:) Hoho, maafkan kalau kurang panjang. Karena terkadang mood saya suka ngilang kalo bikin fanfik :""(( /dilempar/ Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _SayaTest:_** Hoho untuk fanfik yang lain, ditunggu saja ya x"D Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _kkamo:_** Hoho, sebenarnya di filmnya cara pembunuhannya lebih sadis—menurut saya—untuk sekarang saya beri rating M untuk adegan pembunuhan:) Hehe, saya hanya mencari pair yang antimainstream saja xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _nadiyaulya02:_** Haha, tapi Guanlin maunya melindungi Seonho:(( /dilempar kompor/ Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _BEUbin:_** Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _byankai:_** Hehe, saya hanya senang membaca tulisan baku:')) /sok pinter/ Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Re-Panda68:_** Seonho udah meleleh duluan xD wkwk Guanlin memang sekseh xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Privateyira:_** Hoho syukurlah kalau kamu suka xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _hahasu:_** Silahkan teriak, asal jangan ditelinga saya :v /dilempar/ Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 **Jika fanfik ini kurang memuaskan, kurang ngefeel, atau kurang panjang tolong di maafkan. Karena mood menulis saya terkadang naik-turun :'v /di hajar massa/ Tapi saya usahakan akan update fast—jika ada waktu luang:). Terima kasih sudah membaca:)**

 **-levieren225**


	3. I HATE THE BODYGUARD

"Jaehwan! Kumohon, pecatlah si tentara Cina itu! Aku sudah tak tahan dengannya!" Seonho sedang merengek tak jelas diruang tengah. Kakinya di hentak-hentak diatas lantai keramik berwarna coklat kayu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam telepon rumah berwarna putih. Bibir pink manis di manyunkan kedepan. Pertanda sang tuan muda Yoo Seonho sedang dalam mode ngambek.

 _"Guanlin tidak usah dipecat, aku akan berusaha membujuknya agar bisa memberikanmu privasi."_

Seonho menghela nafas pasrah, "Hmm.. Baiklah."

 _"Sekarang, tolong sambungkan telepon ku pada Guanlin."_

Seonho menekan beberapa tombol. Lalu berteriak kearah CCTV yang terpasang di ruang tengah. "Ada panggilan dari Jaehwan!" teriak Seonho.

Guanlin yang melihat rekaman CCTV dari layar monitor kecilnya pun segera menyambungkan telepon pada Jaehwan. "Ya, tuan Kim Jaehwan?"

 _"Ah, tuan Lai Guanlin. Apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu darimu?"_

"Jika maksudmu untuk memberikan kebebasan pada kekasihmu, maaf. Aku tidak bisa." ucap Guanlin tegas.

 _"Begini, Seonho juga membutuhkan beberapa privasi. Apalagi kau juga memasang CCTV di kamar serta kamar mandinya._ "

"Baiklah. Aku akan melepas seluruh CCTV yang berada di kamar serta kamar mandinya. Tapi, jika kejadian ketika Seonho hampir mati karena tersengat listrik di kamar mandi terulang kembali, tolong jangan salahkan aku." Guanlin berbicara dengan nada yang super datar. Wajah tegasnya menunjukkan raut yang sangat serius. Tak ada rasa takut pada presdir Kim Jaehwan.

 _"S-sebaiknya CCTV itu tidak usah dilepas. Aku tidak ingin Seonho kenapa-napa._ "

"Pilihan yang tepat, tuan Kim." sahut Guanlin yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Kini, dirinya bisa memantau keadaan sang tuan muda kapan saja dan dimana saja dengan bantuan CCTV dan monitor kecilnya.

 _"Hahaha, baiklah tuan Lai. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Seonho."_

Guanlin segera menekan beberapa tombol. Matanya kembali menatap layar monitor yang menampilkan Seonho dengan wajah putus asanya. "Tuan Kim ingin bicara padamu." ucap Guanlin dari layar monitor. Oh, sebenarnya tentara Cina itu juga memasang speaker dimana CCTV terpasang. Jadi, jika Seonho melanggar peraturan yang ia buat, bodyguard baru itu tinggal berteriak di walkie talkie nya.

Benar-benar terlalu posesif.

Seonho yang mendengar suara pemuda Lai dari speaker dekat CCTV pun segera mengangkat teleponnya, "Jae, jadi bagaimana?"

 _"Sepertinya kau harus menuruti segala peraturannya. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga,"_

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Kau itu bosnya! Bukan pria Cina itu! Masa tidak berani, sih?!" pemuda Yoo terlihat marah. Bibir pink ranum semakin dimajukan kedepan.

 _"Bukan masalah tidak berani melawannya, tapi ini memang untuk mengaja keselamatanmu."_

"DASAR PAYAH! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Seonho membanting telepon genggamnya. Mengusap rambut hitamnya kasar. "SIAL SIAL!"

Dari monitor kecil, Guanlin hanya diam menatap reaksi Seonho. "Ck, dasar bocah labil."

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is parody of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing'**

 **Semua karakter bukan punya saya. Hanya meminjam beberapa untuk kelancaran fanfik ini.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, PARODY**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~.**

.

.

.

.

Yoo Seonho, seorang guru TK yang sedang cuti dikarenakan sosok bodyguard tampan yang selalu dianggap menyebalkan oleh Seonho mengambil cutinya selama berminggu-minggu. Oh ayolah, Seonho itu bukan tipe pria yang suka berdiam diri di dalam rumah.

Hari ini pun si tuan muda sudah dibuat kesal setengah mati lantaran tukang pijat kaki dan refleksi langganan nya di usir oleh sang bodyguard. Pokoknya Seonho benci si bodyguard baru itu!

Jemari lentik Seonho segera menekan beberapa tombol di telepon genggam. Menunggu seseorang mengangkat panggilannya.

 _"Halo, Seonho?"_

"Jaehwan... tolong aku! Pecat si bodyguard baru itu!" Seonho kembali merengek layaknya bayi besar yang meminta mainan baru.

 _"Tidak bisa Seonho,"_

Pemuda Yoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu pasti tidak bisa, "Yasudah kalau begitu aku ingin main kerumah mu."

 _"Maaf Seonho, sepertinya tidak bisa. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke Prancis untuk meeting."_

"Kau ini selalu saja meeting. Apa meeting lebih penting dibandingkan diriku?!" Seonho mulai mendumel tak jelas di telepon. Layaknya seorang gadis yang bari mendapat bulanan.

Pemuda Yoo menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Masih kesal dengan kelakuan sang kekasih yang lebih memilih meeting ke luar negeri dibandingkan dirinya. Hei, setidaknya tolong ajak Seonho pergi ke Prancis! Dia juga ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke Negara yang terkenal romantis itu.

 _KRING KRING_

Telepon kembali berdering. Seonho hanya menatap malas telepon itu.

 _KRING KRING_

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU MARAH PADAMU! KENAPA MASIH MENELEPON, HAH?!"

 _"Seonho, ini aku Hyungseob!"_

Seonho melebarkan mata. Ternyata yang menelpon adalah sahabatnya. "Hyungseob? Apa kabarmu?"

 _"Kabarku baik Seonho. Ah, kudengar kau dapat pengawal baru lagi."_

Pemuda Yoo memutar bola mata malas. Kenapa pula Hyungseob bertanya soal si bodyguard baru padanya sekarang?!

"Ya, dan aku membencinya." jawab Seonho kesal.

 _"Kenapa?"_

"Tidak usah dibahas. Ah, lagipula ada apa kau menelponku?"

 _"Begini Seonho, aku mengadakan pesta di rumahku. Aku ingin mengundangmu kemari."_

Mata bulat tuan muda mulai berbinar-binar, "Kapan acaranya?" ucap Seonho dengan volume suara yang mengecil. Takut-takut jika ada yang medengar.

 _"Nanti malam jam 7. Kau datang ya! Ada Jihoon juga."_

"Jihoon sudah pulang dari Amerika?" tanya Seonho.

 _"Ya, sudah ya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!"_

Sambungan terputus. Seonho meletakkan telepon di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

 _'Aku harus pergi ke pesta Hyungseob!'_

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Setelah bodyguard Guanlin memeriksa kamar Seonho, pemuda Yoo segera mengganti baju dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada. Sedikit mengenakan liptint di bibir pink nya lalu mengendap-endap untuk pergi. Ya, jangan sampai Guanlin tahu jika sebenarnya Seonho berniat pergi ke pesta malam ini.

Pemuda Yoo keluar diam-diam dari jendela kamar. CCTV sudah ia tutup dengan kain hitam—agar Guanlin tidak dapat melihatnya dari layar monitor kecil. Seonho segera mengikat tali di dekat jendela, lalu menurunkan tali yang sangat panjang ke bawah. Seonho meneguk ludah, hatinya sedikit takut ketika melihat ketinggian dari lantai dua. Perlahan, kaki kanan di turunkan ke bawah. Lalu kaki kiri mulai menyusul. Kedua tangan memegang erat tali, perlahan berusaha menurunkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Dari luar, dirinya terlihat seperti seorang maling yang berusaha kabur dari rumah rampokannya.

Tapi nyatanya Seonho tak sedang merampok apapun, toh untuk apa dia merampok di rumahnya sendiri. Pemuda Yoo hampir sampai ke bawah, masih menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan agar tidak menciptakan suatu suara yang berisik. Mata hitamnya membulat ketika merasakan dua tangan sedang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Jantung mulai berdetak cepat, air keringat keluar dari pelipis. Jangan bilang yang memeluk pinggangnya...

"Woojin?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ternyata, Park Woojin yang menahan pinggang Seonho.

Pemuda Yoo sudah sampai di lantai dasar. "Anda mau kemana, tuan?" tanya Woojin.

Seonho tergagap. Jangan-jangan Woojin sudah tertular sifat posesifnya Guanlin? "A-aku mau p-pergi." jawab Seonho setengah gugup. Jangan sampai acaranya untuk pergi ke pesta Hyungseob hancur.

"Aku ikut bersamamu." ucap Woojin.

Pemuda Yoo menatap Woojin, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Park Woojin segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Seonho duduk disebelah kursi pengemudi. Biarlah Woojin ikut, asal dirinya bisa pergi ke pesta Hyungseob. Lampu mobil dinyalakan. Sosok pemuda berbadan tegap dengan kemeja putih terlihat sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya di tekuk kebawah. Wajah maskulin terlihat jelas di bawah sinar rembulan. Mata tajam itu menatap lekat Seonho dan Woojin yang sudah di dalam mobil. Dua kancing teratas kemeja putih terlepas, memperlihat separuh dada bidang sang tentara. Lengan kemeja yang panjang digulung sampai sikut, memperlihatkan urat-urat yang menyembul dari otot tangannya.

Langkah kaki pemuda tersebut melangkah ke pintu mobil yang di duduki Seonho, lalu berkata dengan nada berat. "Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?"

Seonho segera keluar dari dalam mobil, begitu juga Woojin. "Aku hanya ingin pergi ke rumah ibuku. Apa itu salah? Kau mau melarangku bertemu ibu?" ucap Seonho berbohong.

Guanlin tetap menatap datar, "Kau diundang ke pesta temanmu yang bernama Ahn Hyungseob."

Pemuda Yoo menatap Guanlin dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa tentara Cina ini mengetahui segalanya? Apakah dia cenayang?

"K-kau, tahu darimana—"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, agar tidak pergi kemana-mana tanpa seizinku? Apalagi jika malam-malam seperti ini!" nada bicara Guanlin sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Seonho menatap sengit bodyguard di depannya, "Kau pikir kau ini siapa?! Beraninya melarangku seenak jidatmu!"

"Kalau saja kekasihmu bukan tuan Kim Jaehwan. Aku pastikan kau sudah mati tertembak oleh anak buah Hwang Minhyun! Berterima kasihlah pada kekasihmu yang sudah bersusah payah menyewa para bodyguard untuk menjagamu. Lelaki kekanak-kanakan, tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

Bak di sambar petir, hati Seonho terasa sangat sakit. Perlahan air mata pemuda manis itu turun ke pipi. Membasahi wajah pemuda Yoo dengan cepat. "K-kau... APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI, HAH?!"

"Sikapmu terlalu kekanak-kanakan Yoo Seonho. Kau merengek pada kekasihmu untuk memecatku. Gara-gara aku tak memberimu privasi? Cih, sungguh kekanak-kanakan."

 _PLAK_

Woojin menutup mulutnya saat melihat Seonho menampar pipi kiri Guanlin keras. Pemuda Yoo terus mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir deras dari sudut matanya. "YA! AKU MEMANG SANGAT KEKANAK-KANAKAN! AKU MEMANG MENYURUH JAEHWAN UNTUK MEMECATMU! YA, AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Seonho berlari masuk kedalam rumah dengan tangisan yang semakin terdengar. Woojin hanya bisa menatap punggung tuan muda dari belakang.

Pemuda Yoo kembali menoleh kearah Guanlin yang masih diam di tempat. "Dengar, aku sangat membenci mu tuan Lai Guanlin!" Seonho berteriak lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Guanlin dan Woojin hanya terdiam di luar. Pemuda Park masuk kedalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan seorang Lai Guanlin sendirian di luar dengan angin malam yang berhembus dengan perlahan. Daehwi, Haknyeon, dan Jinyoung yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya tutup mulut. Tak berani memberikan komentar apapun.

.

.

.

.

7 hari setelah kemarahan Seonho, akhirnya seluruh anggota rumah sedang mempersiapkan diri pergi ke pengadilan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana seorang Hwang Minhyun mendapatkan hukumannya. Guanlin sedang bersiap-siap membereskan pakaiannya, tugasnya menjadi seorang bodyguard tuan Yoo telah selesai.

Seonho dan Guanlin berjabat tangan. Ya, walau pada awalnya pemuda Yoo agak segan bersalaman dengan pemuda Cina. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka bersalaman juga.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu di pengadilan tuan Seonho." ucap Guanlin dengan wajah datarnya. Seonho hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kuharap kita bisa berjumpa lagi." sambung Guanlin. Pemuda Yoo segera melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, "Haha aku meragukan yang itu." ucap Seonho.

Wajah sang tuan muda terlihat bahagia. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali bekerja dan kehidupannya akan bebas. Hah, Yoo Seonho benar-benar sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita segera berangkat. Nanti terlambat." ucap Haknyeon. Tangannya mulai membuka pintu dan... terlihatlah seorang Park Woojin di depan pintu.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Haknyeon.

"Begini, katanya hakim sedang sakit. Jadi, sidangnya akan diundur sebulan lagi." ucap Woojin.

Seonho hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar. Kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan Woojin. Dan, tolong jangan katakan jika kehidupan suramnya akan kembali terjadi selama satu bulan kedepan.

Jemari lentik Seonho menekan beberapa nomor telepon. Di depannya, Guanlin sedang menelpon seseorang juga.

"Jaehwan.. sidangku di tunda sampai bulan depan!" teriak Seonho kesal di telepon sambil berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tengah.

"Komandan Wu, sidang tuan Yoo ditunda sampai bulan depan. Aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Guanlin yang sedang duduk sambil menelpon sang komandan.

"Jangan katakan jika si tentara Cina itu harus kembali menjagaku selama satu bulan penuh?!" ucap Seonho kesal.

"Aku harus kembali menjaga tuan Yoo selama sebulan penuh?" ucap Guanlin di telepon.

"APA?! TENTARA CINA ITU AKAN KEMBALI MENJAGAKU SELAMA SEBULAN PENUH?!" teriak Seonho di telepon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga tuan Yoo selama sebulan kedepan." ucap Guanlin.

Entah hanya kebetulan atau apa, obrolan panjang mereka di telepon terdengar saling sambung menyambung.

"Baiklah, si tentara Cina itu boleh menjagaku—" ucap Seonho. Tubuhnya mulai mendekati telinga Guanlin yang berada di depannya. "—tapi, aku benar-benar sangat ingin BELANJAAAA!" teriak Seonho tepat di telinga Guanlin.

Tentara Cina segera menaruh telepon genggamnya. Mata tajamnya tetap menatap lurus kedepan, "Baiklah. Jika itu maumu."

.

.

.

.

Jalanan Seoul terlihat agak ramai. Berbagai macam mall terlihat dari dalam mobil. Mata bulat Seonho berbinar-binar ketika melihat gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang. Seperti baru pertama kali melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya takjub.

"Haahh... akhirnya aku dapat melihat gedung-gedung tingkat ini lagi. Sudah satu bulan lamanya setelah aku di kurung di dalam rumah." ucap Seonho sambil memandang takjub gedung-gedung di depannya.

Woojin yang sedang menyetir hanya tertawa. Haknyeon yang duduk di samping Woojin hanya merengut kesal, "Hei, berhentilah tertawa dan fokus menyetir."

" _Hyung,_ kudengar ada film bagus di bioskop." ucap Jinyoung sambil memainkan smartphone mahal berwarna putih.

Seonho yang sedang melihat pemandangan langsung menengok kearah sepupunya. "Benarkah? Nanti kita nonton."

Seonho, Jinyoung, Woojin, dan Haknyeon pergi memasuki sebuah mall elit di kota Seoul. Bodyguard asal Cina tidak ikut menemani lantaran sedang memperpanjang surat kerja sebagai seorang pengawal. Itu semakin membuat seorang Yoo Seonho bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa pergi tanpa di temani si tentara Cina.

Tubuh pemuda Yoo dapat merasakan terpaan angin AC saat ia mulai memasuki mall. Dapat dilihat beberapa toko pakaian dan makanan. Matanya mengadah keatas, melihat lantai mall yang paling atas. Senyum terpatri di bibir manis sang tuan muda. Woojin dan Haknyeon berjaga di belakang Yoo Seonho.

Derap langkah kaki bergetar seperti ada yang mengikuti Seonho. Woojin dan Haknyeon segera siap siaga. Tubuh mereka segera menoleh kebelakang dan...

"Paman! Ini aku!" ucap Jinyoung sambil membawa dua buah popcorn.

Haknyeon dan Seonho segera melepaskan genggaman mereka pada tangan bocah berumur 10 tahun itu. "Kau darimana saja?" tanya Seonho.

"Membeli popcorn." ucap Jinyoung. Tangan kanannya memberikan satu popcorn pada _hyung_ nya. Seonho menerima dengan senang hati.

Ketika tangannya ingin mengambil popcorn, ia terdiam sesaat. Lalu menyodorkan popcorn nya pada Woojin. Pemuda Park terdiam sesaat, lalu memakan satu popcorn yang di sodorkan oleh majikannya. "Popcorn ini aman." ucap Woojin.

Seonho yang sudah melihat reaksi Woojin langsung memakan popcorn nya. Huh, kebiasaan yang di berikan si bodyguard Cina tak bisa lepas dari hidupnya sekarang.

 ** _Flashback on._**

 _Tuan Yoo Seonho sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Matanya menatap sebuah nasi kimchi yang harumnya begitu menggoda. Tangan mungil pemuda Yoo segera mengambil sumpit dan hendak memasukkan beberapa nasi kimchi ke dalam mulutnya. Namun, kegiatan itu segera di tahan oleh Lai Guanlin._ _"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Guanlin memberhentikan aksi Seonho._

 _Pemuda Yoo hanya menatap sebal, "Ada apa lagi? Apa aku tidak boleh makan?"_

 _Guanlin hanya diam. Lalu berbicara pada Daehwi. "Daehwi-ssi, coba kau cicipi makanan itu."_

 _Daehwi yang tak mengerti pun mulai bertanya, "U-untuk apa?"_

 _"Cicipi saja." ucap Guanlin._ _Daehwi segera mencicipi nasi kimchi buatannya. Sedikit meresapi masakannya sendiri. "Ini enak." ucapnya._

 _Tentara Cina yang puas melihat ekspresi Daehwi pun segera menyuruh Seonho makan. "Nasi kimchi itu aman. Silahkan dinikmati."_

 _Seonho hanya menatap sebal, "Cih, berlebihan sekali." guman sang pemuda Yoo._

 _"Mulai saat ini, jika Anda ingin makan atau minum sesuatu. Anda harus menyuruh orang lain mencicipinya dahulu. Guna untuk mengetahui apa isi makanan itu beracun atau tidak." ucap Guanlin._

 _"Hei, inikan masakan Daehwi! Kau tidak perlu cemas seperti itu." sela Seonho._

 _"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan." ucap Guanlin tegas._

 _Pemuda Yoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Lalu memakan sarapan paginya._

 ** _Flashback off._**

Mengingat tentara Cina itu membuat Seonho sedikit kesal. Ayolah, lupakan si bodyguard yang super posesif itu. Hari ini adalah waktunya menikmati kebebasan seorang Yoo Seonho!

"Paman Haknyeon! Temani aku bermain game itu!" teriak Jinyoung sambil menunjuk sebuah game center yang terdapat di dalam mall.

Haknyeon yang melihat segera menarik Jinyoung ke dalam game center itu. "WOOJIN! KAU JAGA TUAN YOO, AKU JAGA SI KECIL INI."

Woojin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti sang tuan muda pergi. Keduanya menaiki lift. Hanya berdua.

Seonho berada di depan, sedangkan Woojin berada di belakangnya. Manik mata pemuda Park tak bisa berpaling dari sosok yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"A-anu, tuan Yoo." ucap Woojin. Seonho segera menoleh kebelakang, "Ya, Woojin?"

Park Woojin melangkah maju mendekati Seonho. Menatap pria di depannya secara intens, "Itu, aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk tuan Hyungseob."

Seonho memgerjap matanya sebentar, lalu pria berwajah manis itu mulai tertawa. "Hahaha, jadi selama ini kau menyukai Hyungseob?"

Woojin hanya tertawa malu. Pipinya mulai merona ketika Seonho menggodanya, "Y-ya, apa tuan Hyungseob sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Woojin.

"Belum. Ah, kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya." ucap Seonho. Dengan senang hati Woojin tersenyum, "Tentu saja tuan."

Kedua pria mulai keluar dari lift. Seonho merengek untuk di temani ke tempat pakaian. Pemuda Park pun mengikuti langkah sang tuan muda. Pria berwajah manis pun memilih beberapa pakaian yang menurutnya bagus, lalu mulai mencobanya di ruang ganti. Woojin menunggu di depan pintu. Terdapat tiga ruang ganti yang berada disana.

Seonho masuk kedalam ruangan yang paling pojok. Membawa beberapa pakaian lalu masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Woojin berdiri di depan pintu, matanya melihat sekeliling. Seorang pria dengan membawa jas berwarna abu-abu pun masuk ke ruang kedua disamping Seonho. Mata Woojin tetap menatap sekiling.

 _DOR_

"AAAAAA~"

Terdengar suara tembakan peluru dari dalam ruang ganti.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Halo semua~ hehe saya kebut-kebutan lanjutin ff ini. Jadi, jika alurnya terlihat terlalu cepat. Mohon dimaafkan x"D**

 ** _Balasan untuk chapter kemarin:_**

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Haknyeon selalu sabar kok wkwk :v Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _gingsulmanis:_** Seonho harus sabar ngadepin Guanlin wkwk x"D Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kkamo:_** Hehe, maafkan para typo yang mengganggu:" Hehe, saya hanya membayangkan Guanlin benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang tentara saja sih:) Untuk sekarang, saya sendiri belum kepikiran untuk membuat adegan NC, saya sedang fokus untuk adegan pembunuhan mungkin. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Daana-Yo:_** Guanlin posesif itu something sekali x"D /plak/ Heuheu Seonho bakal kena batunya udah benci sama Guanlin x"D Biarkan Haknyeon berimajinasi bahwa dia paling ganteng sejagat raya :")) Hehe untuk Jaehwan sama Minhyun mungkin nanti. Karena lagi fokus sama reaksk bencinya Seonho ke Guanlin. Tapi, mereka bakal di munculin lagi kok wkwk. Dek Ujin hanya mencoba sesuatu yang baru heuheu. Ya, akhirnya saya sedikit memasukkan JinSeob disini x"D Mungkin sekarang cuma sedikit, tapi untuk kedepannya mungkin akan banyak x"D Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Karen Ackerman:_** Hoho sebagai bodyguard yang baik, Guanlin akan posesif terhadap Seonho x"D Saya pun juga terhipnotis oleh ketampanan Guanlin :')) Wkwk Seonho bakal kena batunya karena udah benci Guanlin xD /dilempar/ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Privateyira:_** Guanho tetap berlayar di samudera x"D Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _crazy49:_** Huhu Seonho nya masih benci sama Guanlin jadi susah romance nya:(( /dilempar palu/ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _thughao4lyf:_** Huhu terima kasih atas pujiannya xD Terima kasih juga sudah membaca :)

 ** _Re-Panda68:_** Wkwkwk kepala Guanlin sekeras batu :v /apasih/ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Cheshire Oh:_** Guanlin gak bakal dipecat kok wkwk. Heuheu saya hanya mencari pair selingan yang antimainstream x"D Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _SayaTest:_** YAHOOO SUDAH DI LANJUT WKWK. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _hahasu:_** Heuheu boleh kok teriak. Teriak aja sepuas kamu—asal jangan ditelinga saya— /dilempar ke laut/ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kulin:_** Heuheu Guanlin bukan bodyguard aja gantengnya tiada tara :')) Heuheu Guanlin begitu karena sayang Seonho xD Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :) Di usahakan agar apdetnya tidak kelamaan xD

 ** _Guesschu:_** Wkwk Guanlin memang badas :'v Hahay saya juga seneng inter wannable bisa ikut vote xD Minhyun bermuka dua disini :v /sungkem ke minhyun/ Wkwk Baejin memang selalu mengegemesin x"D Nanti bakal ada moment mereka kok, kita tunggu saja x"D Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Park RinHyun-Uchiha:_** Huhu dia memang baik hati dan mempesona xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Ellegisnt:_** Hehe film yang saya maksud sih sebenernya film yang saya parodikan untuk fanfik ini, seru lho filmnya /tibatiba ngendorse/ Well, ceritanya kekasih Seonho sedang di luar negeri, dengan urusan bisnisnya. Mereka tidak serumah hehe :) chapter 2 lebih di fokuskan hubungan antara Guanlin-Seonho. Guanlin bodyguard super posesif xD Hoho terima kasih atas pendapatnya. Semoga chapter ini bisa lebih bagus :) kalaupun tidak, mohon dimaafkan :')) Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Guest:_** Sudah di next :) Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _rivvvvv:_** Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _devil kuma:_** Hoho terima kasih sudah membaca xD

 **Ya, terima kasih yang sudah memberi vote, komen, follow untuk fanfik ini /bow bareng guanho/ saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran dari kaliam semua yang membaca fanfik ini. Jika ada kekurangan saya bisa perbaiki kekurangan itu :) Terima kasih semua~**

 **-levieren225**


	4. Thank You

Seseorang telah tertembak. Peluru masuk ke dada kirinya dan bertemu dengan jantung. Nafas mulai tak terasa di tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di lantai. Mata Park Woojin membulat. Melihat sosok pria yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah mayat di lantai. Pemuda manis yang sedang mencoba beberapa pakaian berteriak ketakutan. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan dan berdiri di pojokan.

"Guanlin?!" teriak Woojin.

Pria itu, Lai Guanlin dengan santainya menatap mayat hasil tembakannya. Matanya sedikit terbuka, dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Pakaian putihnya kotor dengan noda darah di dada kiri dan sebuah jepitan kecil berwarna merah yang di jepitkan di kantung baju. Pemuda asal Cina berjalan mendekat kearah Woojin, "Kau urus mayat itu. Aku akan membawa Seonho pergi."

Woojin mengangguk, lalu menarik tubuh tak bernyawa ke dalam ruang ganti. Sosok yang di tembaki Guanlin adalah salah satu antek-antek Hwang Minhyun.

Guanlin mendekat kearah Seonho. Mendekatkan tubuh mungil tuan muda dengan dirinya. Mencengkram erat pinggang nan ramping di tangan kirinya, "Ayo pergi."

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is parody of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing'**

 **Semua karakter bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa untuk kelancaran fanfik ini.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda itu pergi dari ruang ganti. Berusaha keluar dari mall tanpa berurusan dengan antek-antek Minhyun yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua. "Kau harus tetap disisiku, anak buah Minhyun sedang berada di dekat sini." ucap Guanlin. Tangan kirinya tak henti-henti mendekap tubuh mungil Seonho. Sedangkan si tuan muda hanya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang sang bodyguard. Berusaha melindungi diri dari anak buah Hwang Minhyun.

Mata elang Guanlin menangkap sosok pria berpakaian _cleaning service_ hendak mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya. Tangan kanan Guanlin langsung bertindak, jarinya segera menekan pelatuk yang terdapat pada pistol dan mengarahkannya pada sang _cleaning service._ Menciptakan bunyi peluru yang terdengar keras di seluruh ruangan. Semua pengunjung segera berteriak ketika mendengar suara tembakan.

Orang-orang mulai berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Anak buah Minhyun berkali-kali salah menembak orang. Korban mulai berjatuhan. Yoo Seonho berada dalam pelukan erat sang bodyguard. Dengan lincah Guanlin menembaki para antek-antek Minhyun, tangan kirinya setia memeluk erat pria mungil bermarga Yoo. Seonho semakin berteriak histeris, matanya tak berani menatap sekeliling. Berharap dirinya masih diberikan kesempatan hidup.

Pemuda asal Cina berusaha berlari. Mereka sedang berada di lantai 5 sekarang, sangat sulit menuju lantai dasar dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Dari belakang seorang pria mencoba memukul kepala Seonho dengan kapak besar. Pemuda Yoo berteriak sangat histeris. Guanlin dengan lincah menembaki pria tersebut tepat di bola matanya. Sang pria berteriak kesakitan, Guanlin tak segan-segan memotong leher pria tersebut dengan kapak besar yang dibawanya. Darah pria itu muncat ke tubuh Seonho. Pemuda Yoo tak berani membuka matanya.

Aksi brutal semakin menjadi. Banyak orang yang mengincar kematian Seonho disini. Guanlin segera menembaki mereka satu persatu. Tubuh Seonho ia lindungi dengan jas hitamnya, memasukkan pria mungil tersebut kedalan pelukan sang bodyguard. Wajah yang terlihat datar itu menampakkan raut kekejaman. Seseorang hampir ingin menembaki kepala Guanlin, beruntung pemuda itu segera menundukkan kepalanya lalu membalas tembakan orang tersebut.

Para pengunjung yang lain berhamburan. Woojin segera membantu menembaki para antek-antek Minhyun. Haknyeon segera berlari mencari Seonho berada, dan menghiraukan Bae Jinyoung yang berteriak memanggil namanya. "PAMAN HAKNYEON! TUNGGU AKU!"

Dilain sisi, Guanlin yang sudah membunuh beberapa orang mulai memasuki sebuah restoran yang terdapat di dalam mall bersama Seonho. Mereka duduk di depan seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang menunduk. Mata Guanlin menatap seluruh pengunjung, mereka semua ketakutan. Menundukkan kepala takut-takut jika mereka menjadi korban selanjutnya. Seonho berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tangan mungilnya masih setia memeluk tubuh Guanlin. Kedua tangan itu tak ingin berpisah dengan tubuh besar sang bodyguard.

"A-aku takut." ucap Seonho sedikit terisak.

Guanlin hanya diam. Matanya masih memantau keadaan. Ia kemudian menatap sosok pria dihadapannya. Dia berkacamata, rambut klimis, memakai tuxedo berwarna coklat muda, dan ada jepitan merah kecil di kemejanya. Tunggu, jepitan merah kecil?

Guanlin berusaha mengingat benda kecil itu. Benda yang ia lihat saat dirinya menembak anak buah Minhyun di ruang pakaian. Mata belatinya menatap intens pergerakan pria di hadapannya. Tangan kanan pria itu perlahan turun kebawah. Berusaha mengambil sesuatu di kantung celana. Guanlin semakin menyipitkan matanya.

 _DOR_

Pria itu tak bernyawa. Seluruh orang kembali berteriak. Seonho segera berhamburan memeluk erat tubuh Guanlin. Pemuda Cina itu hanya menatap datar. Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tangan kanan menembaki pria di depannya.

Guanlin segera melepas jas hitamnya. Jas hitam itu di pasang di tubuh mungil Seonho, "Pergilah duluan. Pastikan kau menutup wajah dan badanmu dengan jas ini." ucap Guanlin tegas.

Seonho mengangguk, lalu ia berlari keluar restoran dan berhamburan dengan pengunjung yang lain. Guanlin mengambil jepitan merah milik pria di hadapannya, lalu memakaikannya di kantung kemeja nya. Ia berlari keluar, berusaha menyusul Seonho yang sudah pergi.

Semua pengunjung berhamburan lari menuju eskalator. Lari terbirit-birit tak tentu arah. Seonho yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka juga berusaha lari. Guanlin berdiri di samping seorang pria yang diam-diam memegang pistol. Mata pria tersebut menatap jepitan merah di kantung kemeja pria berdarah Cina. Kepalanya sedikit mengangguk pada Guanlin. Dia mengira jika Guanlin adalah salah satu anak buah Minhyun, sama seperti dirinya.

Mata pemuda itu menatap Seonho yang sedang turun dari eskalator. Pria itu segera turun dan menodongkan pistolnya kearah Seonho. Dari belakang, Guanlin segera menembakkan pelurunya pada pria tersebut. Pria itu terjatuh dan tubuhnya menggelinding diatas eskalator.

Guanlin segera turun dan mengejar Seonho. Tangannya tak henti-henti menembakkan peluru pada orang yang berniat membunuh tuan muda. Seonho berteriak ketika di depan matanya terdapat sebuah pistol. Pria itu tertawa renyah lalu berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Yoo Seonho."

 _DOR_

Pria itu mati dengan mata terbuka. Dada tertembak oleh peluru yang keluar dari pistol sang bodyguard Cina. Guanlin segera menarik Seonho kedalam pelukannya. Ia kemudian menatap sekeliling, "SEMUANYA TIARAP! INI DARI KEPOLISIAN!" teriak Guanlin masih dengan posisi memeluk pria mungil bernama Seonho.

Seluruh pengunjung tiarap. Hanya Guanlin dan Seonho yang masih berdiri. Pemuda Yoo semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang bodyguard. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat kemeja putih Guanlin.

"AAAAAA~" seorang wanita hamil berteriak. Tubuhnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Seonho yang melihatnya segera melepaskan pelukan Guanlin dan menahan tubuh wanita hamil itu.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seonho khawatir.

"T-tidak apa-apa." ucap wanita hamil tersebut. Tangan kanannya mengambil pistol di dalam tas gendongnya, hendak menembak Seonho.

Guanlin yang melihatnya segera melempar pisau yang terdapat di lantai ke tangan wanita itu. Pisau mendarat tepat di urat nadi sang wanita yang ternyata berpura-pura hamil. Bantalan besar keluar dari dalam bajunya. Guanlin segera menembaki wanita tersebut tepat di dada nya.

Seonho terkejut ketika wanita itu mati di pelukannya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan wanita itu ke lantai. Dua orang berniat membunuh Seonho dari kejauhan. Guanlin yang melihatnya segera menembaki salah satunya. Satu pria itu segera menembaki pelurunya kearah Guanlin. Pemuda Cina segera berguling di lantai mall, berusaha menghindari peluru yang hampir mengenai tubuhnya secara bertubi-tubi. Tangannya segera melepas pelatuk dari pistol. Menembaki pria itu secara bertubi-tubi.

"SEONHO TUTUP TUBUHMU DENGAN JAS HITAMKU!" teriak Guanlin pada Seonho. Pemuda Yoo yang ketakukan segera sujud dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan jas hitam. Guanlin segera menembaki sebuah kunci yang menahan beberapa ratus balon di langit-langit mall. Satu persatu balon warna-warni mulai berjatuhan. Menghalangi pandangan musuh untuk menembak Seonho.

Beberapa kali juga anak buah Minhyun salah menembak orang karena terhalang ribuan balon yang berjatuhan. Guanlin yang ingin menembak anak buah Minhyun pun menahan diri, takut-takut tembakannya meleset dan mengenai orang lain. Entah kebetulan atau apa, disamping kirinya terdapat _skateboard._ Guanlin segera mengambil papan panjang beroda empat tersebut lalu menidurkan diri diatasnya. Kaki panjangnya mendorong kuat lantai agar _skateboard_ berjalan. Papan panjang beroda empat itu berjalan kearah Seonho yang sedang sujud sambil menutupi dirinya dengan jas hitam. Tangan besar Guanlin segera menarik tubuh Seonho lalu menidurkan tubuh tuan muda di atas tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat tubuh mungil Seonho, sedangkan tangan kanannya menembak tepat kepala sang lawan. Berterima kasihlah pada balon-balon yang sudah menghalangi pandangan para musuh sehingga nyawa Seonho selamat.

Seonho yang tertidur diatas tubuh Guanlin pun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ditenggelamkannya wajah serta kepala ke dada bidang tentara Cina. Berpelukan diatas _skateboard_ yang berjalan cepat. Guanlin segera bangkit dari atas _skateboard_ lalu menggendong tubuh mungil tuan Yoo. Seonho melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Guanlin. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat leher sang bodyguard. Wajahnya di tenggelamkan di leher pemuda Lai. Posisi Seonho nampak seperti seekor koala yang sedang memeluk erat pohon bambu. Mata tajam Guanlin masih sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Ketika salah satu anak buah Minhyun hampir menembak punggung Guanlin, dengan sigap Woojin menembaki orang tersebut.

"CEPAT PERGI! BAWA TUAN SEONHO MENJAUH DARI SINI!" teriak Woojin. Tangannya mulai kembali fokus menembaki beberapa lawan.

Guanlin berterima kasih pada Woojin, lalu kakinya dengan cepat turun ke lantai dasar. Berlarian ke tempat parkir mobil, lalu menurunkan Seonho dari gendongannya. "Kau duduk di sampingku," ucap Guanlin.

Seonho hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Guanlin segera masuk dan menyalakan mesin. Sosok pria dengan pakaian polisi muncul di samping mobil. Berniat menembaki kaca jendela mobil dan kepala Seonho.

"GUANLIN! AWAS!" teriak Haknyeon. Dirinya segera berlari dan berhadapan langsung dengan polisi jadi-jadian tersebut. "BAWA TUAN SEONHO PERGI! BIAR AKU YANG MENGURUS ORANG INI." ucap Haknyeon sambil menodongkan pistolnya pada wajah polisi jadi-jadian tersebut. Mata Haknyeon sempat membaca _nametage_ sang pria, namanya adalah Kwon Hyunbin.

Hyunbin segera menembaki beberapa pelurunya pada Haknyeon. Jinyoung yang daritadi mengejar langkah pemuda Joo terperangah menatap kejadian didepannya. "PAMAN HAKNYEON!!!!"

Wajah Haknyeon seketika memucat. Tangannya mencoba menekan pelatuk di pistolnya, dan ternyata pelurunya habis. Ia lupa mengisi peluru kemarin. Tubuhnya kembali di tembak oleh Hyunbin. Guanlin yang tak terima Haknyeon di tembak pun membuka jendela mobil, lalu menembaki wajah Hyunbin dengan brutal.

Haknyeon jatuh, ia terdampar diatas tanah. Dengan sedikit kekuatan, dirinya berusaha berteriak. "B-bawa T-tuan pergi! Uhuk—aku t-tidak apa-apa!"

Guanlin yang sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan Haknyeon sendiri akhirnya pergi membawa Seonho menjauh dari mall. Mobil mercy berwarna hitam mulai terlihat menjauh dari pandangan Haknyeon. Jinyoung segera lari terbirit-birit menghampiri paman Joo dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri wajahnya. "P-paman... hiks—paman tidak akan mati kan? Hiks—"

Haknyeon sedikit tertawa, lalu tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang menempel pada lehernya. "Uhuk—tenang saja. A-aku memiliki 9 nyawa uhuk—selama aku punya kalung ini, nyawaku aman."

Bocah berumur 10 tahun masih menangis. Meratapi Haknyeon yang sedang menahan tangis. Woojin yang baru datang segera membopoh tubuh Haknyeon dan membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Jinyoung. Meninggalkan mayat Kwon Hyunbin sendirian di area parkir dengan wajah yang sudah tak berbentuk.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 20.00 malam. Sang bodyguard Cina beserta tuannya berada di dalam kamar. Hanya berdua. Tangan sang bodyguard menjelajahi paha serta betis tuan muda. Melingkarkan helaian perban untuk menutupi beberapa luka lecet. Seonho hanya diam dan menatap bagaimana telaten nya Guanlin dalam mengobati betis dan pahanya.

Perban sudah menutup rapat luka Seonho. Pemuda Yoo itu kembali menatap mata Guanlin yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya, "Terima kasih."

Guanlin menatap sekilas wajah Seonho, dirinya ingin bangkit dari hadapan sang tuan. Tangan mungil Seonho menahan lengan kekar sang bodyguard, "Tunggu dulu."

Sekali lagi, pemuda Cina itu kembali menatap wajah Yoo Seonho. Pria mungil itu membuka kancing kemeja Guanlin. Perlahan, tubuh _sixpack_ dengan dada yang sangat bidang terpampang jelas di mata coklat Seonho. Tangan lentik pemuda Yoo perlahan menyentuh dada bidang sang bodyguard. Perlahan tapi pasti, Guanlin hanya menatap tangan yang menempel pada dada bidangnya. "Dadamu terluka." ucap Seonho melihat sebuah sayatan kecil di dada Guanlin.

"Tidak apa, tidak parah." jawab Guanlin datar. Pemuda Cina itu segera melepas tangan Seonho dari tubuhnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Seonho terdiam. Mengamati kaki kanannya yang habis diobati oleh bodyguard yang selama ini selalu ia anggap menyebalkan. Sedikit senyuman mengembang di wajah pemuda manis yang berstatus guru TK tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar. Keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Dirinya hanya berdua bersama Guanlin. Daehwi menyusul ke rumah sakit, membawa pakaian ganti untuk Haknyeon yang dirawat akibat luka tembaknya. Ya, besok Seonho dan Guanlin akan menjenguknya.

Rumah besar berlantai dua terlihat sedikit gelap. Kaki kecil Seonho bergerak menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju kamar sang bodyguard. Pintu kamarnya tak tertutup. Pemuda Yoo sedikit mengintip kedalam kamar, terlihat seorang Lai Guanlin yang sedang mengobati luka-luka nya. Tubuh bertelanjang dada sang bodyguard sukses membuat seburat merah di pipi kenyal Seonho. Dengan posisi Guanlin yang membelakangi Seonho, mata pemuda manis itu dapat melihat jelas punggung serta bahu lebar sang tentara Cina. Bagaimana otot-otot itu terlihat di punggung serta lengannya. Sinar rembulan yang muncul dari jendela membuat tubuh kekar itu terlihat bersinar.

Guanlin sedikit meringis, menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Tubuh pria itu berbalik menghadap Seonho. Kini, terpampang jelas bagaimana kekarnya tubuh itu. Dada bidang nan lebar, bentuk kotak-kotak yang terdapat pada otot perutnya, serta bagaimana keringat mengalir di tengah dada bidangnya. Sungguh, Seonho gelagapan sendiri melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Guanlin dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat berat. Oh Tuhan, Seonho berani bersumpah bodyguard Cina itu terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Perlahan tubuh sang bodyguard mendekatinya, tangan kanan sang bodyguard sesekali mengusap pelan rambutnya yang basah. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar itu, rahangnya yang keras, bibir yang tak pernah tersenyum, dan bahu lebarnya.

Seonho semakin gugup. Pemuda mungil itu menunduk, tak sanggup menatap keindahan dunia yang ada pada tubuh Guanlin. "A-aku hanya lewat."

Tuan Yoo berusaha pergi, namun tangan besar mulai menahannya pergi. Jantung Seonho berdegup keras. Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat? Nafasnya mulai sesak, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh pemuda Yoo. Sungguh, Seonho sedang tidak terkena penyakit asma 'kan?

"Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Guanlin.

"T-tidak." jawab Seonho singkat.

Perlahan, tangan besar itu menjalar ke rambut Seonho. Mengusapnya pelan, "Lain kali, kau harus mengikuti aturanku. Bocah nakal." ucap Guanlin sambil tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Lai Guanlin memamerkan senyumannya yang menawan. Hanya tersenyum kecil, namun sukses membuat Seonho terhipnotis.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, Yoo Seonho membalas senyuman sang bodyguard dengan tulus.

"Ya, tuan bodyguard."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _Love.Kadi:_** Huhu, terima kasih sudah mampir xD Dan, semoga chapter ini bisa lebih memuaskan dari sebelumnya :)

 ** _MarkeunhyuckLee:_** Koko Guan suka diem diem xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Daana-Yo:_** Haha, terima kasih sudah menunggu fanfik ini xD /elap ingus/ Jaehwan terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan lele nya:(( jadi, Seonho dianggurin. Huehue mungkin akan ada beberapa pair yang akan muncul di fanfik ini x"D Untungnya sih bukan Seonho, jadi tenang saja hoho~ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Karen Ackerman:_** Huhu pak hakim sakit membawa berkah xD /digampar/ karena apalah arti Seonho tanpa Guanlin :(( Woojin tidak peka :(( /ditendang/ Hoho bahaya kalo Guanlin sampai ikut masuk kedalam ruang ganti xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Ellegisnt:_** Maklum, pemikiran Seonho masih childish:(( /ditendang/ Huaaa jadi merasa sedikit bersalah nih, maafkan jika saya publishnya kemalaman :"" /sungkem/ Minhyun belum mendapat hidayah, jadi ya... gitu /dilempar/ Hehe, saya senang kamu sudah memberi komentar dan saran untuk fanfik ini :)) Terima kasih sudah membaca dan terima kasih juga untuk dukungannya! Semoga chapter depan lebih memuaskan dari chapter sebelumnya xD

 ** _Guest:_** Seonho sok tsundere ceritanya:')) /plak/ hehe, Guan selalu melindungi Seonho kok. Bapak Jaehwan lagi sibuk ngurus ternak lele, biar bisnisnya semakin maju xD /ditendang/ wkwk Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Privateyira:_** Guan tetap disini Seonho kok, tenang saja xD Hoho memang sedikit bandel, jadi begini:')) Ya, SAYA JUGA SETUJU ADANYA PENIKUNGAN DISINI /dilempar beton/ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Park RinHyun-Uchiha:_** Hehe, saya fast update xD Seonho masih terlalu childish, tapi nanti dia berpikir dewasa kok xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _byankai:_** Uhhh terima kasih banyak xD /elap ingus/ Di usahakan akan fast update kok xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Hehe sudah di lanjut kok, Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kkamo:_** Ya, saya akui memang agak ngebut, mungkin karena efek lagi mumet trus maksa lanjutin, huwaaa maaf jika chapter kemarin kurang memuaskan TvT /sungkem/ untuk character death mungkin bisa kita lihat nanti hoho xD /plak/ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Guesschu:_** Haha ya, saya selipkan moment Jaehwan dan Seonho sebentar wkwk. 'mas optimus' membuatku ngakak xD /dilempar kayu/ JINSEOB TIDAK KARAM PERMISA, HAHAHA~ /teriak pake toa/ /dilempar kolor/ Wkwkwk banyak-banyaklah ber istigfar nak :) /mendadak alim/ hoho Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _SayaTest:_** BUKAN SEONHO KOK BUKAN x""D Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _khongguansayangseonho:_** Seonho lagi dapet mangkanya sensian sama Guan xD /dicincang/ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _sjhwmd:_** Hehe, sayangnya Guan cuma mau posesif ke Seonho:(( /tibatiba dilempar golok/ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **A/n:**

 **HALO SEMUA~ HAHAHA ADAKAH YANG MERINDUKAN DIRIKU?! /gak/ Oke, pertama-tama maafkan jika chapter sebelumnya kurang ngefeel, ya saya akui chapter sebelumnya memang membosankan :"" Tapi, semoga chapter sekarang bisa lebih baik daru chapter sebelumnya :) Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review, follow, serta vote untuk fanfik ini xD /tebar bunga/ sekian, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **-levieren225**


	5. What Happened to My Heart?

"T-tolong, lepaskan saya tuan!" teriak seorang satpam. Tubuhnya ditarik paksa masuk kedalam ruang pendingin untuk para mayat di rumah sakit. Malam itu, satpam itu terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Katakan saja padaku dimana mayat Kwon Hyunbin." ucap pria berpakaian serba hitam. Sebilah pedang panjang terlihat di selipan celana bahannya. Pemuda itu terlihat datar, namun tatapannya sangat membunuh.

Satpam itu kemudian mengangguk, lalu membuka salah satu almari mayat seorang Kwon Hyunbin. "I-ni mayat Kwon Hyunbin, t-tuan Hwang Minhyun." ucap satpam itu gagap. Ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang.

Minhyun mendorong pria itu asal, lalu menatap mayat Hyunbin yang sudah memucat. Sedih. Hatinya sedih melihat sang tunangan terbaring tak bernyawa di dalam almari pendingin. Wajah sang tunangan sudah tak berbentuk. Minhyun segera memasukkan mayat sang tunangan kedalam _papper bag_ besar dan menaruhnya di bahu kiri.

Satpam penjaga mulai berdatangan membawa senjata. Ingin memukul sosok Minhyun yang masih berdiri dengan tenang.

 _CTAS_

Pedang panjang milik Minhyun sukses tertantap di kening salah satu satpam. Besi panjang itu menembus otak--bahkan sampai kepala belakang. Darah mulai membasahi pedang tajam dan runcing milik pemuda Hwang. Wajah sang satpam terkejut. Dan ketika Minhyun mencabut pedang dari keningnya, satpam itu tergeletak di lantai dengan mata terbuka. Ia telah tewas.

Pedang itu kembali menancap di jakun salah satu satpam. Pedang itu menembus sampai leher bagian belakang. Minhyun sedikit menyodok pedang itu beberapa kali. Ia senang melihat lawannya kesakitan lalu meregang nyawa di hadapannya.

Dengan santai, pemuda Hwang menaruh jenazah sang tunangan diatas meja. Lalu dirinya kembali bertarung melawan satpam lainnya. Ia memiliki dua pedang. Satu pedang ia alunkan ke bola mata satpam, dan satunya lagi ke perut satpam lainnya. Minhyun bahkan melempar satu satpam ke luar jendela--ruang pendingin mayat berada di lantai 15.

Semua satpam mati, hanya satu yang masih hidup. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan sekarang. Minhyun mulai mendekatinya, "Dengar, tutup mulutmu dengan uang ini. Jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang kejadian ini." Minhyun menyumpal mulut satpam itu dengan gulungan uang. Uang yang banyak dan terlihat tebal itu di masukkan secara paksa kedalam mulut satpam. Sampai satpam itu meninggal karena Minhyun dengan paksa memenggal lehernya.

Minhyun menatap pedangnya yang berlumuran darah. Dijilatinya darah itu. Menyesap darah yang menempel pada pedang layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menjilat lolipop. Pemuda Hwang kembali memasukkan pedang dan menempelkannya di saku celana, lalu membawa mayat sang tunangan ke sebuah pekarangan rumah.

Pemuda Hwang membakar jenazah Kwon Hyunbin. Menatap sang tunangan yang mungkin sudah berubah menjadi abu di dalam api yang berkoar. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Hyunbin mengecupnya di pagi hari, bagaimana pemuda itu selalu memanjakannya setiap hati.

Minhyun menangis dalam diam. Hatinya sakit sekarang. Seharusnya, besok ia dan Hyunbin meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan dan merubah namanya menjadi Kwon Minhyun.

Mata tajam Minhyun mendadak menatap nanar. Suara gertakan di gigi terdengar, pukulan keras menggelegar. Dirinya dipenuhi amarah saat ini.

"Lihat saja, kalian akan merasakan penderitaan Hyunbin. Kalian harus mati Lai Guanlin dan Yoo Seonho! Aku akan membunuh kalian dengan kedua tanganku sendiri!"

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is parody of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing'**

 **Semua tokoh bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam sebentar untuk kelancaran fanfik ini.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this** **story~**

.

.

.

.

"Mayat Kwon Hyunbin telah dicuri." ucap kepala rumah sakit, Justin. Satpam yang menjadi korban pun dimasukkan kedalam almari pendingin. Terlihat banyak luka sayatan pedang. Guanlin dan Woojin hanya diam.

"Kami tidak tahu pasti siapa pelakunya, pemuda itu memakai masker hitam." lanjut Justin sambil memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV.

"Bolehkah saya meminta salinan rekaman CCTV itu?" tanya Guanlin. Justin mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Setelah mendapat salinan rekaman CCTV, Guanlin dan Woojin berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Pemuda Cina masih menatap rekaman CCTV yang berada di tangannya.

"Ku dengar Hyunbin memiliki tunangan." ucap Woojin.

Guanlin menatap pemuda disampingnya, "Siapa tunangannya?"

Woojin mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Pemuda Park mengangkat telepon. Bibirnya mulai berbicara. Guanlin yang disampingnya masih terdiam. Sedikit menatap tajam sekeliling.

"Iya iya baiklah, kau bawel sekali." Woojin mematikan telepon. "Guanlin, lebih baik kau segera ke rumah. Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Haknyeon merepotkan." ucap Woojin.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Haknyeon. Dan, tolong jemput Jinyoung juga. Dia sudah tiga hari menginap di rumah sakit." ucap Guanlin.

Woojin hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah"

Guanlin menatap kepergian Woojin. Hanya dirinya yang masih setia berdiri di depan rumah sakit. Sesekali melirik benda yang ia pegang.

"Aku harus mencari tahu,"

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, sedang apa di dapur?" tanya Daehwi saat melihat Seonho berada di dapur.

Pemuda Yoo sedikit terlonjak, "Daehwi! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriaknya.

Pelayan Lee sedikit tertawa. Ia langsung menghampiri Seonho, "Kenapa tepung-tepung ini berhamburan?" Daehwi segera membereskan kekacauan di dapur. Seonho masih berdiam diri di dekat meja.

"Daehwi," panggil Seonho. Sang Pelayan yang disebut namanya pun menoleh, "Ya, tuan?"

Seonho mendekat, sedikit berbisik pada Pelayannya, "Begini, ehmm... Tolong ajarkan aku cara membuat kue." ucap tuan muda. Daehwi terkejut, oh bayangkan saja tuan nya yang sangat manja tiba-tiba ingin belajar membuat kue.

"Tuan yakin?" tanya Daehwi.

 _PLAK_

"Tentu saja! Cepat, ajarkan aku!" ucap Seonho sambil menjitak kepala Daehwi. Pemuda cantik itu hanya meringis kesakitan.

Pelayan Lee pun mulai mengajarkan tuannya memasak. Mulai dari yang mudah, awal membuat sebuah kue cake. Seonho dengan serius melihat langkah-langkah yang diberikan Daehwi. Terlihat mudah, Seonho tersenyum lebar.

 _'Mudah.'_

"Baiklah, cobalah tuan." ucap Daehwi.

Tangan lentik Seonho mulai memasukkan beberapa tepung. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Terlihat mudah saat melihat gerakan Daehwi. Tapi, sangat sulit ketika mencobanya. Pemuda Yoo berusaha keras mengaduk adonannya agar tidak berantakan. Ini terlalu sulit untuk amatir sepertinya.

"HUAAAAA! INI SULIT SEKALI!" Seonho mulai berteriak. Membuat Daehwi tutup telinga disampingnya.

"Awal mencoba memanglah susah."

Suara bariton mulai menggema di dapur. Guanlin berdiri di dekat pintu dapur sambil bersender pada dinding. Kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada. Wajahnya tetap datar, menatap intens tingkah Yoo Seonho yang sedang frustasi. Tuan muda terkejut saat melihat sang bodyguard sudah berada di pintu dapur. Kapan ia pulang?

Guanlin mulai masuk kedalam dapur. Daehwi membungkuk sebentar lalu keluar, meninggalkan tuannya dengan sang bodyguard. Berdua.

Seonho salah tingkah. Ia bingung harus apa, sedangkan Guanlin hanya menatap datar pria yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. "Tumben sekali kau ingin belajar memasak." ucap Guanlin.

"A-aku hanya ingin mencoba. Tidak boleh?" ucap Seonho dengan wajah gugupnya. Pemuda Cina langsung mengambil alih semua adonan untuk membuat kue.

Seonho masih diam. Matanya tetap menatap pergerakan tangan sang bodyguard. Tangan kekar itu dengan mudah mengaduk adonan di dalam nampan. Terlalu mudah untuk dilihat, tapi terlalu sulit untuk diikuti. Wajah Guanlin tetap datar, sesekali melirik kesamping. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Pemuda Yoo kalang kabut. Tertangkap basah sedang menatap wajah tegas sang bodyguard. "A-aku tidak melihatmu!" elaknya.

Guanlin kembali mengaduk adonan kue, "Kau harus mengaduknya perlahan. Jangan tergesa-gesa." jelas pemuda Lai.

Seonho hanya mangut-mangut. Ia lebih asik menatap wajah sang pengaduk adonan ketimbang adonan kue. Wajah manis pemuda Yoo sedikit terkekeh, entah karena apa. Ia tertawa disebelah Guanlin. Sang bodyguard hanya melirik pemuda disampingnya.

 _SLUP_

"Diam, kau terlalu berisik." ucap Guanlin datar. Tangannya kembali mengaduk adonan dalam nampan. Seonho terdiam, beberapa detik yang lalu tangan besar Guanlin mendarat di pipi mulusnya. Mengoleskan pipi nya dengan sebuah tepung.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seonho langsung menyerbu wajah datar Guanlin dengam tepung. Lalu tertawa keras melihat hasil karyanya di wajah sang bodyguard.

Guanlin yang awalnya terlihat cuek pun terlihat sedikit kesal. Tangannya berhenti mengaduk adonan. Seonho terdiam sebentar, takut melihat sikap bodyguard posesif di sampingnya. Perlahan, tubuh besar Guanlin mendekati tuan muda. Yoo Seonho memundurkan langkahnya, matanya tetap fokus menatap wajah tampan bodyguard yang sudah dipenuhi oleh tepung. Semakin mendekat tubuh bodyguard, semakin mundur pula tubuh tuan muda kebelakang. Sampai pada akhirnya tubuh itu menabrak dinding. Ia terpojok oleh Guanlin. Mata tajam itu masih menatap wajah Seonho dalam.

 _GLEK_

Seonho meneguk ludah kasar. Ia membuat catatan dalam hati agar tidak pernah mengajak bercanda orang dihadapannya. Wajah itu masih datar, kedua tangan besar mengunci tubuh Seonho. Di pojokan dapur, Seonho terperangkap oleh tubuh bodyguard Cina. Mata mereka bertemu. Nafas mereka beradu cepat. Seonho salah tingkah, ia menutup matanya lalu memalingkan wajah kearah samping. Guanlin sedikit tersenyum.

Perlahan, wajah sang bodyguard mendekat. Semakin dekat, menatap intens wajah Seonho. Ia mendekatkan pipi kanannya pada pipi kanan pemuda Yoo. Pipi mereka perlahan bertemu. Guanlin sedikit menggesekkan pipinya pada pipi tuan muda. Seonho terkejut, ia melebarkan matanya. Tubuh Guanlin terlalu dekat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Guanlin melepas pipinya dari pipi mulus Seonho. Kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu kembali berdiri dengan tegap. Mata belatinya masih menatap wajah Seonho. "Itu pembalasan, bocah nakal."

Pemuda Lai kemudian pergi dari dapur, ia sedikit menoleh. "Adonannya tinggal kau masukkan kedalam oven." lalu pergi meninggalkan Seonho sendiri.

Seonho menyentuh pipi kanannya. Pipi mulus itu sudah terbalur oleh tepung. Wajahnya memerah. Ia kemudian mengumpat dalam hati.

 _'SIAL, KENAPA AKU SALAH TINGKAH BEGINI?'_

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, Woojin hendak bersiap pergi dari rumah sakit bersama Jinyoung. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar ocehan dari sahabat sehidup sematinya yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Haknyeon memohon dengan wajahnya yang terlihat imut--tapi sangat menjijikan bagi pria Park.

"Woojin, temani aku disini..." rengeknya pada Woojin bak anak anjing.

Woojin menghela nafas, "Aku harus menjaga tuan Seonho, bodoh!" ucap pemuda Park.

"Tuan Seonho 'kan sudah ada Guanlin. Aku yakin tuan Lai bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Ah, bahkan dia terlalu baik." ucap Haknyeon.

"Aku dibayar untuk menjaga tuan Seonho, bukan menemanimu anak anjing!" ucap Woojin.

"Haha, aku tahu aku imut. Terima kasih terima kasih." Haknyeon tersenyum sambil sesekali menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

Woojin semakin malas menatap wajah pemuda Joo, "Jinyoung, lebih baik kita segera pulang saja."

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti langkah Woojin. Meninggalkan Joo Haknyeon yang masih meronta-ronta di dalam kamar pasien.

"Paman Woojin, kenapa paman Haknyeon berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Jinyoung pada pria yang lebih tinggi.

Park Woojin hanya menghela nafas sejenak, "Dia hanya kebelet buang air. Biarkan saja."

Jinyoung hanya mangut-mangut lalu berjalan mengikuti Woojin. "Oh iya paman, kudengar beberapa hari lagi Hyungseob _hyung_ akan datang kerumah. Ku harap ia tak akan diusir oleh paman Guanlin." pemuda berusia 10 tahun berbicara. Langkah Woojin mendadak berhenti.

"Lho, paman kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung dengan wajah polosnya. Woojin hanya menatap gugup, "T-tidak. Kau jalan duluan ke mobil."

Bae Jinyoung menuruti ucapan Woojin lalu berlarian kecil keluar. Pemuda Park masih diam di tempat, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat.

 _Astaga Hyungseob ingin kerumah? Astaga bagaimana ini?'_

Dan pada akhirnya, Park Woojin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dilorong rumah sakit. Sampai-sampai seorang dokter dan suster datang padanya lalu mengklaim bahwa Park Woojin adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaehwan, CEO dari perusahaan nomor satu di Korea Selatan _Lele Corporation_ sedang termenung di ruang kerjanya. Melirik teleponnya beberapa kali. Ah, biasanya sang kekasih akan menelponnya beberapa kali dalam sehari. Tapi, hari ini Seonho belum menelponnya sekalipun.

"Tumben sekali Seonho belum menelpon."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:**

 ** _SayaTest:_** Haha Seonho tidak mungkin tidak suka dengan Guanlin /apaseh. Njay, baru juga akur udah disuruh naena aja :'v wkwk kita lihat saja nanti xD /sungkem. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _eunwhoo:_** Diriku juga gemay ngetiknya /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Love.Kadi:_** Benih-benih cinta baru ditanam, jadi baru mulai tumbuh :) /maksudloe. Wohoo kita lihat saja nanti reaksi pak Jaehwan xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Guesschu:_** Hehe, sama sama xD Jisoo kw jadi tunangannya mas optimus wkwk xD Ya, derita Hyunbin sih ya /sungkem ke mas Hyunbin. Diriku tak menjamin tidak ada character death lagi :"" /minta ditampol. Muehe pada dasarnya GuanHo memang sudah saling like kok, cuma gengsi aja gitu /apasih. Muehe terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Ellegisnt:_** Apasih yang gak tepat waktu dari Guanlin buat Seonho :v /plak. Ya, untungnya Seonho gak masuk peti :'v /ditabok. Pak Jae masih sibuk dengan bisnis lele nya :'v Ku juga ingin Seonho dan Guanlin jadian :'v /sungkem ke bapak Jae. Huhu gak mepet kok tulisannya, kadang kalo komen di akun ffn emang gitu suka mepet2 /lah curhat. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _janicekim:_** Karena degem lebih menggoda :'v /plak. Hanya imajinasi mungkin /yha. Huehue maafkan jika adegan tembak-tembakannya sangat tidak elit :'v Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _khongguansayangseonho:_** Huehue maapkan jika bikin ngilu :'v Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Park RinHyun-Uchiha:_** Huem, maafkan jika membosankan :'v saya hanya menambahkan adegan action agar genre action nya tidak hilang saja sih, hehe. Saya mencoba menulis mengikuti cerita di film aslinya saja. Huaaaa maaf jika chapter sebelumnya jadi membosankan T.T /sungkem. Huehue terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Re-Panda68:_** Seonho gak khilaf kok, kalo Guanlin nya gak bikin khilaf /ditendang. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Pr_** ** _ivateyira:_** Seonho mulai nakal wkwk /plak. Hoho terima kasih sudah membaca dan mendukung tikungan yang ada xD /dilempar.

 ** _thughao4lyf:_** Duh, jangan tegang-tegang ehe /plak. Karena Guanlin akan melindungi apa yanv harus dilindungi :) /mendadakbijak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Karen Ackerman:_** Hoho ternyata banyak yang tegang disini /maksudloe. Hoho~ Guanlin gak dibawah sinar rembulan aja udah bikin kejang-kejang, apalagi kalo beneran di bawah sinar rembulan... /terjunkelaut. Haha terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kimmphi95:_** Huhu Seonho akan terpesona oleh Guanlin xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Cheshire Oh:_** Haha, ya begitu deh xD kalau di film nya sih tidak ada adegan slowmotion. Tapi jika ada pasti keren xD Haknyeon bakal sembuh kok ;) Mumpung Jaehwan lagi gak ada, deketin Guanlin jadinya ehehe /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kimsangraa:_** Iya, fanfik Guanho sedang sepi :(( /pundung. Senyum Guanlin memang luar biasa xD Muehehe terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _sjhwmd:_** Karena Guanlin memang suka baperin anak orang:) /ditabok. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kkamo:_** Huehue salam kenal author-nim xD Untuk pria mungil, mungkin karena efek sering liat Guanho momen saya jadi selalu mikir 'Seonho terlihat mungil jika berada di dekat Guanlin' ya kira-kira sih begitu, jadi agak lupa juga kalo badannya bongsor x"D /tolong jangan buang saya ke laut. Hehe, efek saya yang suka lihat roti sobek jadi saya tulis Guanlin begitu :'v /plak. Hoho, ya Seonho sudah mulai tertarik dengan Guanlin.. Kalo untuk Guanlin nya kita lihat saja nanti xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Huhu jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, nanti disangka gi--/plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Guest:_** Sudah dilanjut :) Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _ahneugene:_** Huhu sudah dilanjut kok xD Kita lihat saja nanti wkwk /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _lol:_** Wkwk ini Kapten Lai Guanlin xD /plak. Senyum menawan ala Guanlin :v Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _rivvvvv:_** Huehue Guanlin gitu loh /tebar pesona. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **A/n:**

 **Halo semua, huehue maaf jika saya selalu publish malam-malam :'v /sungkem. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah memberi vote, review, dan follow fanfik ini :) /bow bareng GuanHo. Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima :).**

 **-levieren225**


	6. He's a Charming Man

Bulan purnama terlihat jelas diatas langit malam. Udara berhembus perlahan, dan masuk kedalam celah jendela kamar seorang pria. Teh hitam menemani malamnya yang terus terjaga. Pria itu masih menggunakan pakaian semi formal. Kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam, serta celana bahan berwarna gelap. Wajahnya nampak serius melihat laptop berwarna hitam. Jari jemarinya terus mengetik tanpa henti.

Benda persegi berwarna hitam itu menunjukkan sebuah foto dan identitas seseorang. Guanlin menatap serius, mata tajamnya melihat nama beserta tanggal lahirnya.

 _Nama: Kwon Hyunbin_

 _Tanggal lahir: 04 Maret xxxx_

 _Identitas:_

 _Kwon Hyunbin, mantan tentara angkatan udara Korea Selatan. Ia adalah tunangan dari Hwang Minhyun._

Mata Guanlin menatap tajam nama yang tidak asing baginya.

Hwang Minhyun.

Pemuda asal Cina itu berpikir. _'Apa jangan-jangan yang menculik mayat Hyunbin adalah Minhyun?'_

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya seseorang di depan kamar Guanlin.

Pemuda Lai menengok kearah pintu, sosok pemuda manis tengah berdiri disana dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Seonho tersenyum sekilas lalu masuk kedalam kamar sang bodyguard.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah jam 12 malam." ucap Guanlin. Seonho hanya terkekeh sejenak lalu menaruh nampan diatas meja, "Aku belum mengantuk."

Tuan muda kembali berjalan menuju pintu kamar, "Kau ini kebiasaan. Tidak pernah menutup pintu kamar." Seonho menutup pintu kamar Guanlin. Jadi, hanya ada mereka di dalam kamar.

Iya, hanya mereka. Hanya berdua.

Seonho berjalan mendekat kearah Guanlin yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Pemuda manis itu berdiri di belakang Guanlin. "Itu siapa?"

Guanlin menjawab, "Kwon Hyunbin. Polisi yang kemarin menghadang kita di tempat parkir."

Pemuda Yoo hanya mangut-mangut, "Dia kenapa?"

"Dia adalah tunangan Hwang Minhyun." jawab Guanlin.

Mata bulat pemuda manis membulat sempurna. Bibirnya sedikit menganga, "T-tunangan?!"

Guanlin hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih fokus menatap laptop. Angin malam semakin berhembus kencang, Seonho mengusap kulit tangannya sendiri. Hitung-hitung mengurangi kadar udara dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Sang bodyguard melirik sekilas, melihat tuan muda yang kedinginan. Ingatkan, Lai Guanlin bukanlah tipe-tipe pria yang romantis. "Kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian dengan lengan pendek malam ini? Diluar sangat dingin." ucap Guanlin dengan suara beratnya.

Seonho sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Uh, ia kira Guanlin akan memakaikannya jaket atau selimut yang hangat. Benar-benar tidak peka. Lai Guanlin pria yang tidak peka!

Tunggu, kenapa Seonho mendadak kesal begitu.

"Aku pinjam selimutmu." ucap Seonho lalu berjalan menuju kasur sang bodyguard. Mengambil _bedcover_ tebal berwarna hijau daun lalu melilitkannya di tubuh.

Guanlin menatap Seonho yang asik berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Benar-benar mirip lontong. Mungkin lebih tepatnya lontong berjalan.

Hari semakin larut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Pemuda Lai masih terjaga dengan laptop di hadapannya. Dasi hitam ia lepas dari leher, 2 kancing atas kemeja ia buka. Sedikit memperlihatkan dada nya yang bidang. Mata tajamnya menatap pria manis yang sedang terlelap tidur diatas kasur. Selimut melilitnya bak seorang bayi.

Makanan yang dibawa Seonho sudah habis dimakan. Guanlin bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekat kearah Seonho. Pemuda Cina itu sedikit gemas dengan pipi tuan muda. Benar-benar bayi besar.

Perlahan, wajah sang bodyguard mendekat. Terus mendekat ke arah Seonho. Tangan besarnya menyentuh tubuh pria manis yang sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is parody of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing'**

 **Semua karakter bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam sebentar.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Asap rokok bertebaran di udara. Puntung rokok dibuang sembarang, pria itu menatap lekat layar handphone nya. Menekan beberapa nomor lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan. Manik mata hitamnya menatap tajam putung rokok yang sudah dibuang. Air ludah ia buang ke tanah.

"Tuan Minhyun, semuanya sudah siap." ucap sang anak buah sambil membungkuk.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Minhyun melepas kacamata hitamnya. Wajah tampan yang terlihay dingin sedikit berdecak sebal. "Pastikan semua datanya lengkap."

"Tapi tuan—" sang anak buah mulai dicekik. Diangkat tubuhnya setinggi mungkin. Minhyun hanya menatap datar anak buahnya yang mulai sesak.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Datanya harus lengkap atau kau akan mati detik ini juga."

Minhyun membanting tubuh anak buahnya sembarang. Kepalanya sedikit terkena benturan tanah. Pemuda Hwang berjalan dengan angkuh menuju mobil hitam yang sudah tersedia. Beberapa pengawal yang lain membungkuk hormat pada Minhyun.

Tangan kanannya membuka map berwarna merah. Menampilkan dua foto pemuda yang dia incar. Bibirnya tersenyum licik. Menatap foto berukuran cukup besar beserta kertas biodata.

 _Nama: Lai_ _Guanlin_

 _Tempat, tanggal lahir: Cina, 23 September_ _xxxx_

 _Umur: 27_ _tahun_

 _Pekerjaan: Anggota kemiliteran Cina/_ _Tentara_

"Jadi, namanya Lai Guanlin?" Minhyun berucap sambil mengusap pelan dagunya. Menatap lekat sosok pria yang sangat ia benci. Sosok pria yang sudah membunuh tunangannya.

"Kita lihat saja, aku akan membalaskan dendam Hyunbin."

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00. Pemuda manis bernama Yoo Seonho masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Haknyeon dan Woojin masih setia berdiri di tepi kasur. Menatap sang tuan muda yang masih berpetualang dalam dunia mimpi sembari memeluk boneka ayam berukuran besar.

"Woojin," bisik Haknyeon.

"Apa?" jawab Woojin.

"Aku merasa tuan Seonho terlihat sangat imut ketika sedang tidur." ucap Haknyeon.

Woojin terdiam. Matanya menatap fokus tuan muda yang masih setia memeluk boneka ayam besar berwarna kuning. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar di ruang kamar yang sepi. Jarum jam bergerak setiap detik. Namun, tuan muda tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan bangun.

Daehwi memasuki kamar tuan muda dengan nampan berisi bubur serta susu vanila kesukaan Seonho. Pelayan berwajah cantik itu menaruh sarapan tuan muda di meja. Sarapan itu sudah di cicipi oleh bodyguard Cina terlebih dahulu. Mereka bertiga masih menatap Seonho, menatap wajah imut itu ketika mendengkur. Ah, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" suara bariton milik tentara Cina mulai menggema di depan pintu. Wajah datarnya menatap lekat Seonho yang masih belum bangun.

"Dia belum bangun juga?" tanya Guanlin. Woojin, Haknyeon, dan Daehwi hanya bisa mengangguk.

Lai Guanlin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Katakanlah jika dirinya adalah orang yang tertib dan selalu disiplin. Tidak pernah bangun sampai siang seperti yang dilakukan tuan muda. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar. Suara sepatu tentara terdengar jelas di telinga. Dirinya mendekat pada sosok manis yang masih terlilit selimut berwarna hijau daun.

Sebuah tangan menahan langkah Guanlin, "Anu—sebaiknya jangan dibangunkan. Dia suka mengamuk nantinya." ucap Daehwi.

Guanlin melepas tangan Daehwi. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada si manis yang masih terlelap. "Semuanya, keluar dari sini." ucap Guanlin.

Tak ada bantahan. Haknyeon, Woojin, dan Daehwi keluar dari kamar. Hanya ada Guanlin dan Seonho sekarang. Si manis yang masih setia memeluk boneka ayam dengan suara dengkuran yang halus. Guanlin hanya menatap sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Masih ingat ketika semalam dirinya menggendong tubuh Seonho ala _bridal style_. Memindahkan tubuh tuan muda ke kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Seonho yang masih terlelap kala itu hanya bisa menarik lembut kemeja yang dikenakan Guanlin.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mendekat. Berusaha membangunkan Seonho yang masih tidur. Guanlin memaklumi jika tuan muda masih mengantuk karena tidur terlalu larut semalam. Tapi, ini sudah pukul 11.15 siang. Tidak baik jika seseorang masih terlelap jam segini.

Tangan kanan Guanlin mengguncang tubuh Seonho perlahan. "Bangun, ini sudah siang."

Yoo Seonho hanya mengerang, matanya tak ingin terbuka. Guanlin semakin gemas untuk membangunkannya segera. Mata tajam sang bodyguard teralih ketika melihat beberapa boneka _Hello Kitty_ di atas meja.

Kakinya berjalan menuju boneka kucing berpita diatas meja kerja Seonho. Terlihat foto tuan muda menggunakan kostum _Hello Kitty_ dengan pita berwarna pink. Betapa imutnya Seonho di foto itu.

"Kau suka _Hello_ _Kitty_?" tanya Guanlin.

Mata Seonho terbuka lebar. Dirinya langsung loncat dari atas kasur lalu berdiri di hadapan Guanlin. Kedua tangan direntang lebar-lebar, berusaha menghalangi pandangan bodyguard Cina untuk melihat foto dirinya.

"Jangan dilihat!" ucap Seonho.

"Cepat mandi bocah." ucap Guanlin.

"Tidak mau! Aku malas mandi!" ucap Seonho.

Tangan kekar Guanlin menarik tangan Seonho lalu mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh diatas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Seonho hanya mendengus kesal sambil memukul pelan kasur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Hatinya mulai berdebar ketika merasakan tubuh besar sang bodyguard berada diatas punggungnya. Ya, Guanlin menindih tubuh pemuda Yoo. Menaruh kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi Seonho. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat kearah telinga Seonho. Sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuat sang empu nya telinga merasa geli.

"Mandi atau kusodok kau." bisik Guanlin.

 _BLUSH_

Seonho langsung bangkit dari kasur lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Akan kupotong batangmu jika kau berani menyodokku!" teriak Seonho dari dalam kamar mandi. Hatinya masih berdegup kencang. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya semerah tomat.

Guanlin dari luar hanya memasang wajah datar, "Ya, akan kusodok matamu dengan sapu."

Seonho tepok jidat. Malu pada diri sendiri karena sudah salah sangka. Siapa suruh si bodyguard Cina itu mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat ambigu?!

Sesungguhnya bukan karena ucapan Guanlin yang terlalu ambigu. Tapi pikiran Seonho lah yang terlalu ambigu menanggapinya.

"Cepat mandi lalu makan sarapanmu." ucap Guanlin lalu pergi dari kamar Seonho.

Tuan muda masih bersender pada pintu kamar mandi. Tangan kanan masih setia memegang hati yang berdebar-debar. Senyum kikuk mulai tercipta di wajah manisnya.

"Sial, suaranya semakin seksi."

.

.

.

.

Jika harus memilih. Woojin lebih memilih pergi ke hutan belantara dibandingkan harus berhadapan dengan pemuda manis yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda manis itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sedikit memberikan senyuman pada Woojin dan Haknyeon.

"Apa Seonho masih lama?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu, dia baru saja bangun tadi. Tuan Hyungseob." jawab Haknyeon.

Pemuda manis bernama lengkap Ahn Hyungseob hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Hahh, anak itu."

Hyungseob adalah pemuda yang ceria dan sedikit—ah lebih tepatnya sangat bawel. Senyumannya yang manis terkadang membuat hati Woojin berdetak lebih cepat. Matanya tak pernah menatap langsung sosok pemuda Ahn. Cukup mendengarkan suara merdunya saja sudah membuat jantung berdebar-debar.

Joo Haknyeon paham. Sangat paham jika teman karibnya sangat menyukai sosok Ahn Hyungseob. Sebetulnya sangat mudah untuk akrab dengan Hyungseob, hanya saja sifat pemalu Woojin menghalangkan segalanya. Ia terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap wajah Hyungseob.

"Woojin, kenapa kau menunduk? Kau sakit?" tanya Hyungseob.

Bagaimana bisa Woojin tidak salah tingkah jika ucapan Hyungseob selalu membuatnya berharap tinggi. Ucapan pemuda Ahn selalu membuat Park Woojin seakan memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat memilikinya. Ya, semacam pemberian harapan palsu.

Nyatanya Ahn Hyungseob sudah memiliki kekasih. Kenyataan pahit yang harus ditelan mentah-mentah.

"Halo, Jonghyun. Ah, aku sedang berada di rumah Seonho sekarang."

Woojin hanya bisa tersenyum pilu ketika mendengar sang pujaan hati sedang bercengkrama ria dengan kekasihnya lewat telepon. Ya, suara Hyungseob terdengar bahagia sangat. Haknyeon hanya bisa menepuk punggung Woojin pelan.

"Tidak apa." ucap Woojin sembari tersenyum.

"YOO SEONHO! DIMANA KAU!" sosok pria manis lainnya berteriak di dalam rumah. Rambut coklat terang serta wajah manis melebihi gula terlihat di dalam ruang tamu.

"Jihoon? Kapan kau kemari?" Hyungseob terlihat bingung melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Park Jihoon hanya bisa terkekeh, lalu kembali berteriak. "HUWAAA SEONHOOO~"

Hyungseob hanya bisa tepuk jidat. Seharusnya ia membawa kaus kakinya yang tak pernah dicuci selama 5 bulan untuk menyumpal mulut Jihoon.

"Haduh, siapa sih yang berteriak? Berisik!" Jinyoung kecil hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

Jihoon yang melihat Jinyoung pun berlari lalu mulai menyerbu wajah Bae Jinyoung dengan seribu kecupan manis.

"Aaaaaa~ Jinyoung, kau semakin hari semakin tampan saja." bibir Jihoon tak henti-hentinya mengecup wajah Jinyoung. Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika seluruh wajahnya dikecup oleh sahabat sepupunya. Percuma saja jika menghindar.

Guanlin yang baru turun dari kamar Seonho hanya menatap datar Hyungseob dan Jihoon. "Kalian siapa?" tanya pemuda Lai.

"Ah, aku Ahn Hyungseob. Teman Seonho. Dan ini Jihoon." ucap Hyungseob memperkenalkan diri.

Park Jihoon menatap lekat-lekat wajah tegas Guanlin. Lihatlah rahangnya yang keras itu, wajahnya yang tegas, bibir yang selalu menekuk kebawah, tatapannya yang tajam bagaikan sebuah pisau. Jangan lupakan jika dua kancing kemeja teratasnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seperempat dada bidang seksinya. Sungguh pria idaman.

Mata bulat Jihoon menatap horor pistol yang bertengger manis di saku celana sang bodyguard. Ah, si manis Jihoon jadi takut melihatnya.

"Jinyoung-ah, orang itu menyeramkan." bisik Jihoon pada bocah disampingnya.

Bae Jinyoung hanya diam. Kedua tangan Jihoon masih setia bertengger pada lehernya. Guanlin kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan semua orang bertanya-tanya.

 _'Tampan dan mempesona.'_ batin Hyungseob.

Woojin menatap Hyungseob dalam. Pria itu tahu jika tuan Ahn sedang memperhatikan Guanlin yang sudah pergi keluar. Hah, Lai Guanlin memanglah pria yang sangat mempesona.

Apakah dirinya harus terlihat dingin agar Hyungseob melihat kearahnya?

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Minhyun asik menembaki beberapa orang tak berdosa di panti asuhan. Seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun ia cincang habis-habisan. Seluruh petugas panti di bantai. Darah bercipratan dimana-mana. Lantai putih sudah ternodai oleh warna merah darah. Bau anyir tercium dimana-mana. Hwang Minhyun asik melilit sebuah usus pada pedangnya. Menatap beberapa darah dengan tatapan nafsu. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilati usus di pedangnya.

Tangannya kembali menarik pada otak manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa. Menusuk bola mata berulang kali. Memotong beberapa jari dan lidah mayat. Darah membuat pikiran Minhyun lebih _fresh._ Ia mulai tertawa girang. Menatap potongan mayat hasil karyanya. Sedikit mengiris telinga korban dengan pisau kecil.

"K-kenapa uhuk—kau me-melakukan—" seorang wanita terlihat terbatuk-batuk. Tangannya telah buntung. Banyak darah di baju serta tubuhnya.

Minhyun menghampiri wanita itu. Menodongkan pedangnya kearah bola mata wanita tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku. Itu saja."

Perlahan, pedang itu menusuk bola mata sang wanita. Darah mulai muncrat, bola mata itu terlihat akan pecah. Sang wanita masih menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku—tahu kau orang baik,"

Senyum sinis perlahan terlihat di wajah pemuda Hwang. "Ya, aku adalah orang baik. Aku akan mempercepat kematianmu. Aku baik bukan?"

 _CRAS_

Bola mata itu hancur. Minhyun menusuk bola mata yang satunya. Sebuah pistol ia tembakkan ke leher sang wanita. Menginjak-injak wajah wanita tak berdosa sampai hancur. Mencincang habis seluruh dada serta kaki nya. Wajah pria Hwang tersenyum, menatap mayat yang baru saja ia bunuh. Ia membelah paksa kepala sang wanita, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah otak dari tempurung kepala. Di iris-iris otak itu hingga terlihat sepertu daging-daging kecil. Lalu kembali menembaki seluruh korban yang ada.

Perlahan, tangan kanannya memotong jari sang wanita. Lalu menggigit jari itu hingga darah berceceran di sekitar bibirnya. "Hah, darahnya nikmat juga."

Kakinya melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan panti asuhan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat untuk kasih sayang kini telah menjadi sebuah neraka dengan mayat yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Namanya Hwang Minhyun. Si psikopat gila darah yang akan terus membunuh tanpa henti sampai dendamnya terbalaskan.

.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah. Panti asuhan yang sempat kita datangi beberapa hari lalu kini menjadi tempat pembataian." ucap Haknyeon saat mendapat berita dari kepolisian.

Guanlin dan Woojin yang kala itu sedang berada dekat Haknyeon pun melihat beberapa foto yang menampilkan kondisi dalam panti dan beberapa korban yang berjatuhan. Hujan hari ini sangat deras. Langit seakan sedang ikut berduka atas peristiwa yang menimpa sebuah panti asuhan. Woojin hanya bisa meringis ketika melihat seorang bayi mungil yang kehilangan kaki kanan serta bola matanya.

"Sungguh biadap. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?!" Woojin mulai kesal. Ia tak tega melihat semua kondisi korban. Benar-benar sangat mengenaskan.

Mata tajam Guanlin masih menatap tajam foto-foto di tangannya. "Apa ada sebuah benda yang ditinggalkan di panti tersebut?"

"Tidak. Ah, tapi ada satu korban yang masih hidup. Dia bilang jika pelakunya menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Wajahnya dingin dan—"

"Dan apa Haknyeon?" tanya Woojin.

"—aku tidak tahu. Korban itu langsung meninggal." lanjut Haknyeon.

Guanlin berpikir sejenak. "Besok aku ingin tahu secara detail tentang peristiwa ini. Haknyeon, tolong kirim semua datanya ke e-mail ku."

"Baiklah." jawab Hakyeon.

Pemuda asal Cina lalu pergi. Woojin segera meneriakinya, "Kau mau kemana?"

Guanlin menoleh, "Membenarkan CCTV dekat kolam renang."

"Tapi, sekarang hujan sedang deras." ucap Woojin.

"Biarkan. Aku ingin membenarkannya sekarang." ucap Guanlin lalu pergi keluar.

Woojin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia memang sangat keras kepala." Haknyeon hanya terkekeh.

Sosok pria manis mulai mendekati Woojin dan Haknyeon. "Ah, apa disini ada obat luka?"

Woojin terkejut. Hyungseob datang dengan menunjukkan tangan kanan yang mengeluarkan darah. "Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Haknyeon.

"Ah, tanganku terkena pisau." jawab Hyungseob.

 _HUP_

Hyungseob terkejut. Woojin dengan cekatan menghisap darah yang keluar dari tangan pemuda Ahn tanpa rasa jijik. "Haknyeon, tolong ambilkan kotak p3k."

Yang disuruh pun hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Woojin dan Hyungseob berdua. Pemuda Park masih setia menghisap darah Hyungseob. Pria manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, "Ah, terima kasih."

"Lain kali hati-hati." ucap Woojin dengan _gentleman._ Wajah Hyungseob tiba-tiba merona.

"Astaga, Hyungseob apa darahnya masih keluar?" tanya Jihoon menghampiri sahabatnya.

Tuan muda Ahn hanya tersenyum, "Tidak. Ah, dimana Seonho?"

"Tadi dia keluar sebentar. Huwaaa, dimana Baejin ku?!" Jihoon mulai berteriak. Mencari sosok bocah 10 tahun kesayangannya. Hyungseob hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Di dekat kolam renang, Guanlin tengah membenarkan CCTV yang rusak. Hujan tak menghalangi niatnya untuk membenarkan sebuah kamera pengintai. Pemuda Cina itu menaiki sebuah tangga lalu membenarkan letak CCTV di dinding atas. Tubuhnya basah. Otot-otot kekarnya terlihat jelas dari kemeja putih yang ia pakai. Wajahnya terlihat serius, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah obeng.

Seseorang ikut menaiki tangga yang cukup lebar untuk dinaiki dua orang. Menaikinya perlahan dan hati-hati. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah payung putih transparan lalu melindungi sang bodyguard dari air hujan. Guanlin terkejut, pandangannya beralih untuk menatap sosok pria manis di sebelah kiri.

"Kenapa kau membenarkan CCTV itu sekarang?" tanya Seonho sambil tersenyum lembut. Sang bodyguard kembali membenarkan CCTV, "CCTV nya rusak."

Seonho tersenyum, "Kan bisa dibetulkan nanti."

"Tidak. Ini harus segera dibetulkan." jawab Guanlin.

Pemuda Yoo terkekeh, "Okay, mungkin aku akan menemanimu disini. Aku tak tega melihatmu kebasahan."

Guanlin masih diam. Tangannya masih fokus pada kamera pengintai yang terpasang di dinding. "Ah, kalau boleh tau apa kau punya kakak? Atau adik?" tanya Seonho.

Guanlin tetap diam.

"Kalau ayah dan ibumu bagaimana?" tanya Seonho.

Guanlin tetap diam.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan... pacarmu?" tanya Seonho.

Guanlin tetap diam.

Tuan muda Yoo meringis sebal. Ia merasa di diamkan oleh sang bodyguard. Tangan kanannya masih setia memayungi keduanya. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Seonho mulai menyeringai, melipat kedua kakinya pada anak tangga.

"AAAAAA~" Seonho mulai berteriak. Tangan kirinya terlepas dari anak tangga. Tubuhnya akan terjatuh kebawah.

 _HUP_

Tangan kiri sang bodyguard dengan sigap memeluk pinggang Seonho. Mendekatkan tubuh tuan muda pada dirinya. Memeluknya erat. Kedua tangan Seonho bertengger manis pada leher Guanlin. Payung di tangan kanannya masih setia memayungi tubuh mereka berdua. Mata mereka bertemu, Seonho tersenyum menatap wajah sang bodyguard. Guanlin segera turun dari tangga perlahan. Tangan kanannya masih setia memeluk pinggang Seonho, "Pelan-pelan ya. Nanti kita berdua akan terjatuh." ucap Seonho sambil tersenyum.

Guanlin kembali menatap wajah pria manis di dekapannya. Sungguh, Seonho berani bersumpah jika wajah Guanlin yang terkena air hujan sangat tampan. Ah, pemuda Cina itu memang sudah tampan sejak awal.

Kini, keduanya tengah berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan. Mengelilingi kolam renang dengan santai. Tangan kanan Senho masih memegangi payung.

"Aku suka berjalan ditengah hujan. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Seonho pada pria tinggi di sebelahnya.

Mata pemuda Lai menatap semak-semak dekat kolam. Melihat sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah... BOM!

 _DUAR_!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _SayaTest:_** Cia cia Seonho ciee~ /ditabok. Hehe, bapak Jaehwan yth kan bisnis lele ._. /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Karen Ackerman:_** Minhyun kan suka yang sadis sadis u,u /dilempar. Guanlin itu orangnya berbeda, sudah membalaskan dendam dengan cara yang berbeda juga xD Wkwwk saking cintanya sama lele jadi ya dikasih nama perusahaannya gitu /plak. Terima kasih sudah memberi pendapat :) Hoho~ terima kasih sudah membaca xD

 ** _Guesschu:_** Huhu maafkan jika chapter sebelumnya kurang panjang :'' /sungkem. Muehehe mas optimus depresi ditinggal komu, jadi ya gini :') /sungkem ke mas minhyun. Hehe, saya kasihan sama Justin selalu jadi chara pea :'v /ditabok berjamaah. Ya, mungkin sesekali saya buat dia menjadi kepala rumah sakit x'D TUAN LELE SIBUK SAMA LELE NYA, JADI NAK AYAM TERLUPAKAN DIRUMAH :'' /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _lol:_** Saya yang buat juga degdegan :') /dilempar. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _BEUbin:_** Lele corp merubah segalanya x"D terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kkamo:_** Ya, saya buat Minhyun semacam psikopat gitu, abis mukanya juga mendukung kok /sungkem ke mas Minhyun. Muehehe Jaehwan selingkuh, iya selingkuh. Sama ikan lele nya :') /digebukin. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Cheshire Oh:_** Karena selama masih bisa ditikung, Guan bakal berani dong huehue /plak. Jaehwan bakal siapin hati kok buat hadapi itu semua :') /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _eunwhoo:_** Ciuman itu butuh proses yang panjang /maksud loe. Muehe tunggu saja ya ehe /senyum mezum/ /dilempar batu/ Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers:_** Ku juga sedih, guanho anti karam:')) terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Ena dong huehue /plak. Bapak Jaehwan gak kenal kamu, jadi dia gak mau nelpon kamu:(( /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _rivvvvv:_** Wkwkwk ngakak lah sebelum ngakak dilarang /dilempar kayu.

 ** _LaiGuan's:_** muehehe sudah di lanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Privateyira:_** Huhu maafkan jika adegan Minhyun membuat tidak nyaman:(( /sungkem. Huehue Guan kan masih anggota militer, jadi gajinya masih bisa nafkahin Seonho xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Park RinHyun-Uchiha:_** Seonho mudah salting xD /plak. Woojin itu GGS (Ganteng-Ganteng Sarap) /dilempar ke laut. Jae bakal siapin hati kok:(( Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _thughao4lyf:_** Minhyun gak serem kok, cuma sadis /dilempar kodok. Huhu Seonho yang dipojokin kita yang baper TvT /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _sjhwmd:_** Muehe tunggu saatnya mereka putus /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Re-Panda68:_** Nak ayam memang manja :v /slap. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _daebaektaeluv:_** sudah dilanjut :) Terima kasih sudah membaca xD

 ** _Wonhee park:_** hehe sudah dilanjut kok, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Ellegisnt:_** Gak papa kok, huehue. Hyunbin mati sudah dijelaskan kok di chapter sebelumnya. Karena ditembak sama Guan /baca saja kalau penasaran di chapter 4. Minhyun si psiko ganteng /plak. Huhu semoga saja ya, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **A/n:**

 **Alohaa~ saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama ( ﾟヮﾟ) /dihajar massa. Berhubung sudah kembali masuk sekolah, dan tugas kembali numpuk /pundung dipojokan. Dan, ditambah jadwal les juga jadi saya terkadang merasa lelah dengan hidup ini /halah. Tapi, saya akan usahakan agar tidak terlalu lama update fanfik ini. Oh ya, adakah disini yang nonton drama Thailand '2 Moons the Series'? btw uke nya manis banget lho xD /plak. Hehe, saya lagi kesemsem banget sama drama itu. Yang belum nonton drama itu, HARUS NONTON SEGERA. GAK MAU TAU, HARUS NONTON! /maksa. Huehue terima kasih yang sudah memberikan follow, favorite, dan review fanfik ini :) /kecup readers satu satu. Terima kasih semua :)**

 **-levieren225**


	7. Can You Hear My Heartbeat?

Suara peluru terdengar keras di balik semak-semak. Pemuda berwajah manis melebarkan matanya. Sang bodyguard dengan cekatan menghalangi pandangan tuan muda agar tak melihat kearah semak-semak. "Kau, masuklah kedalam rumah. Berlindunglah kepada Woojin dan Haknyeon."

Seonho mengangguk mengerti lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Sang bodyguard berlari menuju semak-semak. Hujan semakin turun dengan deras. Sedikit membuat pandangan Guanlin mengabur. Ia terus berlari mengikuti jejak kaki sepatu seseorang. Sial, kenapa pula halaman belakang rumah Seonho bisa tembus kedalam hutan?!

Suara tembakan semakin terdengar jelas. Guanlin melihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam sedang mengisi peluru.

 _DUAR_

Guanlin segera menembaki orang itu. Kakinya kembali melangkah untuk masuk kedalam hutan. Air hujan kembali membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya. Kepalanya sedikit ia kibaskan, ia memegang pistol dengan kencang.

Awan hitam sudah mengumpul diatas langit. Petir mulai memperlihatkan kilatannya. Guanlin tetap berlari memasuki hutan yang sudah terlihat gelap. Kakinya sedikit tersandung batu yang cukup besar.

Mata tajamnya menangkap sebuah cairan merah yang mengalir ke depan. Cairan apa itu? Darah? Warna nya merah pekat. Dan, bau anyir mulai menyeruak. Guanlin mengikuti aliran cairan merah itu bergerak. Melangkah kedepan sambil mengambil ancang-ancang dengan pistolnya.

5 menit Guanlin mengikuti darah mengalir diatas tanah. Ia menemukan sosok pria paruh baya yang diikat dibatang pohon besar. Pemuda Cina itu segera berlari untuk menyelamati pria paruh baya itu.

 _PIP PIP_ _PIP_

 _DUAR_

Guanlin langsung lompat, menjauh dari si pria paruh baya diikat. Daging serta darah berceceran diatas tanah yang basah. Pria paruh baya itu telah hancur terkena bom. Kepalanya tergeletak di dekat batu. Guanlin menatap nanar, matanya melihat sekitar.

Secarik kertas di lengan pria yang sudah hancur tergeletak di hadapan Guanlin.

 _'Ini baru tahap awal Lai Guanlin, bersiaplah untuk tahap yang sesungguhnya. Akan kubunuh kau dan Yoo Seonho._

Sial, Guanlin mulai mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa pula orang itu memakai umpan sosok pria tua yang tak berdosa? Jika ingin membunuh pemuda Cina itu, setidaknya dia harus menampakkan diri di depan Guanlin. Sangat tidak _gentleman_.

"Ck, jika mengincar kematianku. Setidaknya kau harus berani berhadapan langsung denganku, _bajingan sialan._ " umpat Guanlin.

"Dan kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika ingin membunuh Yoo Seonho."

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua tokoh bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kelancaran fanfiksi ini.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengganti seluruh kaca paman?" tanya Jinyoung kecil kepada Haknyeon.

"Ini untuk keselamatan kakak sepupumu, dan kita semua." ucap Haknyeon.

Tangan mungil Jinyoung mengetuk pelan kaca besar yang sudah terpasang. "Hmm.. kaca ini sangat keras."

"Tentu saja, agar peluru tak mudah memecahkan kaca rumah ini." jawab Woojin yang sedang mengelap pistol hitam di tangannya.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, Guanlin segera menghubungi tukang kaca dan memesan kaca antipeluru sang sangat kuat. Woojin dan Haknyeon yang mengerti pun membantu memasang kaca baru. Hyungseob, Jihoon, dan Seonho hanya menatap sambil meminum susu coklat hangat mereka.

"Lihatlah, bodyguard Cina itu keren sekali. Bisa mengangkat kaca sebesar itu sendirian." ucap Jihoon.

"Benar, oh astaga lihat otot punggungnya! Benar-benar lebar dan tegap!" balas Hyungseob.

Jihoon dan Hyungseob pun mulai berceloteh ria membahas Lai Guanlin. Bagaimana pria tampan itu menggulung lengan kemeja nya, bagaimana pemuda Cina itu mengangkat kaca berukuran besar sendirian, bagaimana otot-otot punggung itu terlihat dari kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, bagaimana urat-urat lengannya menyembul terlihat.

Seonho hanya bisa merengut kesal ketika dua sahabat karibnya terus menerus membahas ketampanan bodyguard pribadinya. "Bisakah kalian berdua diam?! Telingaku sakit mendengar suara kalian!"

Posisi Seonho berada di tengah-tengah Jihoon dan Hyungseob. Dua pemuda manis itu hanya diam sambil menatap Seonho yang masih merengut kesal. "Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kesal begitu?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Bukannya sudah biasa kau mendengar ocehan kami?" ucap Jihoon.

Pemuda Yoo masih merengut kesal. Wajahnya ditekuk, memperlihatkan tampang yang masam. Ya, sebenarnya Seonho memang sudah biasa mendengar ocehan _unfaedah_ sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi, ocehan mereka kali ini membuat telinga Seonho panas.

"Ah lihat, wajahnya yang berkeringat membuatnya sangat tampan dan seksi." ucap Jihoon sedikit histeris.

Pemuda Yoo langsung berdiri tegap. Jihoon dan Hyungseob langsung menatap sahabat mereka yang sedari tadi bertingkah sangat aneh. Seonho langsung menghampiri Guanlin yang tengah mengelap kaca yang baru dipasang.

"Guanlin, ikut aku." ucap Seonho dengan wajahnya yang masam. Guanlin yang tak tahu apa-apa pun hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Seonho dari belakang.

Seonho masih saja menekuk wajahnya. Mulutnya sedikit menggumamkan sebuah umpatan. Sang bodyguard masih setia mengikuti langkah tuan muda dari belakang. Wajahnya tetap datar, telinga nya hanya bisa mendengar sedikit desisan yang keluar dari mulut Seonho.

Pemuda Yoo berhenti di depan kamar Guanlin. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pengawal tampan yang berasal dari Cina. Mukanya masih terlihat sangat masam, "Cepat mandi dan ganti baju mu, jangan pakai pakaian berwarna putih. Kau harus memakai pakaian berwarna gelap!"

Seonho berucap dengan nada agak tinggi. Dirinya masih terlihat sangat kesal. Guanlin yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap heran pemuda manis di hadapannya, "Kenapa?"

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir manis berwarna merah muda itu. Bibir itu tertutup rapat. Pipi sedikit mengembung, memancarkan rona merah di seluruhnya. Guanlin hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku sekalian ingin mandi."

Pemuda Cina itu masuk kedalam kamar. Mengunci pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Lorong dekat kamar Guanlin terlihat sepi dan sedikit gelap. Lampu belum dinyalakan oleh Daehwi. Seonho hanya bisa memasang wajah sendu.

 _'Guan, apa kau bisa mendengar detak jantungku?'_

.

.

.

.

Putung rokok masih menggantung di bibir seorang pemuda berpakaian jas coklat serta kacamata bulat. Manik matanya tajam menatap dua foto yang di tempel pada dinding. Ia bangkit, lalu menghampiri foto tersebut. Menatap dua gambar yang menempel pada dinding berwarna putih. Putung rokok yang masih menyala ia tempelkan pada foto. Tangannya menekan keras putung rokok, seperti sedang menghancurkan wajah seorang pria yang ada di dalam foto.

"Akan ku hancurkan wajahmu seperti ini, Lai Guanlin."

Minhyun tertawa lepas ketika melihat wajah Guanlin hancur dalam foto. Ia kembali mengambil foto yang satunya, foto pemuda manis yang terlihat tengah memancarkan senyum sejuta watt nya.

"Dan kau, aku akan membunuhmu juga Yoo Seonho."

Pemuda itu tertawa miris. Ia kembali duduk di singgasana nya. Memangku kaki kanan diatas kaki kiri. Senyum licik mulai terpatri di wajah tampan dan dinginnya. Hanya sejenak, namun itu terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kita lihat saja, aku akan memastikan kalian berdua mati dengan dada robek dan aku akan menjual jantung kalian untuk praktik dokter ilegal. Seperti ini!"

Tangan kanan Minhyun mencabik-cabik kasar sebongkah daging di samping kiri. Daging merah pekat dengan aliran darah yang masih tersisa. Daging manusia.

Hujan turun secara perlahan. Suhu semakin menurun, membuat beberapa orang harus mengenakan mantel agar suhu tubuh mereka tetap hangat. Namun tidak untuk Hwang Minhyun. Ia terasa panas sekarang.

Ya, panas akan api dendam yang masih membara di ulu hati.

"Seminggu lagi, tunggu lah ajalmu datang Guanlin!"

.

.

.

.

Seonho tengah tersenyum sumringan. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan Guanlin tengah menghantarkan susu vanila kesukaannya. Hati pemuda manis itu berdetak cepat ketika sang bodyguard berjalan mendekat.

"Terima kasih." ucap Seonho lalu meminum susu nya sampai habis.

Guanlin menyalakan sebuah alat pendeteksi bom lalu memeriksa seluruh kamar. Dari atas kasur, Seonho hanya tersenyum sembari menatap pengawal pribadi nya. Punggung tegap itu terlihat sangat menawan. Bibir anak ayam pun tersungging.

 _KRING KRING_

Telepon berbunyi. Seonho segera mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

" _Seonho, ini aku Jaehwan._ "

Ah, ternyata Jaehwan. Seonho segera sumringah ketika mendengar suara sang kekasih lewat telepon. Sepintas, ia melirik Guanlin yang ia kira tengah sibuk memeriksa kamar. Mata hitam itu menatap sang bodyguard yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, tautan mata hitam itu bersatu padu dalam sebuah penglihatan. Guanlin segera melepas kontak lalu kembali memeriksa beberapa bagian kamar.

Seonho terlihat kecewa. Terdengar samar-samar sang kekasih memanggil namanya.

" _Seonho? Seonho? Hei._ "

Pemuda Yoo terkesiap lalu menjawab panggilan Jaehwan dengan perasaan gugup. "Y-ya, ada apa?" suara pemuda Yoo terdengar sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekarang.

" _Begini, Aku sudah mendapatkan bodyguard baru untukmu. Jika kau ingin, Aku bisa menyewanya._ "

Yoo Seonho terdiam. Ia lalu menatap pengawal pribadinya yang tengah memeriksa ruang kamar, "Ano—Guan," suara tuan muda tertahan. Terlihat sosok pengawal pribadinya menoleh.

"Jaehwan bilang dia baru menemukan pengawal baru. Apa kita perlu menyewa nya?" ucap Seonho.

Guanlin hanya menatap datar pemuda yang tengah menggenggam telepon. Ia tak membuka suara, pria Cina itu segera menoleh pandangannya kembali menuju sudut-sudut kamar.

" _Seonho? Seonho?_ "

"A-ah Jae, kita bicarakan ini lain kali." Seonho segera menutup telepon secara sepihak. Ia menaruh telepon berwarna putih di atas meja yang terletak disamping.

Matanya menatap fokus tubuh tegap pengawal tampan yang masih memeriksa kolong lemari. Sedikit senyuman terlihat di wajah Seonho. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya. Guanlin yang hendak memeriksa kasur Seonho pun terdiam. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seonho yang masih setia tidur diatas kasur pun tertawa, "Haha oke Aku akan turun."

Seonho turun dari atas kasur. Bodyguard asal Cina itu segera naik keatas ranjang putih berbalut _bedcover_ tebal. Pipi gembul tuan muda mulai menggembung. Seburat merah mulai nampak di wajah manisnya. Pengawal berwajah datar itu tetap memeriksa, tak melirik wajah Seonho yang sudah merah padam. Pemuda itu malu, _baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menaiki ranjangnya._

"Sudah aman." ucap Guanlin dengan suara baritone. Suara yang terdengar serak-serak basah itu membuat jantung berdegup keras. "Terima kasih."

Pengawal Lai berjalan melewati Seonho. Tuan muda terdiam, sekelebat harum _mint_ terhirup segar di hidungnya. Mata hitam tuan muda menoleh untuk sekedar menatap punggung tegap bodyguard tampan yang sudah keluar kamar. Senyum mulai merekah, wajahnya panas. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan Seonho masih menatap kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka.

' _Debaran jantung ini semakin cepat. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, Lai Guanlin?_ '

.

.

.

.

Gemuruh hujan serta gelapnya langit tak menghentikan pasukan polisi untuk menangkap pelaku pembunuhan. Pasukan yang di pimpin oleh Park Woojin berlari dengan cepat menuju gubuk reyot di perkampungan. Bangunan kecil dengan tanah luas itu terlihat seram dengan sedikit bercak darah yang berbekas di pintu masuk. Woojin menendang pintu paksa.

Bangunan itu terlihat gelap dan remang. Bau anyir menguar dimana-mana. Lantai bernoda cairan merah pekat dengan dibumbui kotoran hewan membuat mual. Park Woojin segera masuk kedalam gubuk lalu menemukan sebongkah daging besar yang terlihat segar. Terletak begitu saja diatas lantai serta beberapa tempat. Asbak berisi putung rokok yang masih menyala menghasilkan asap berhamburan. Woojin mengambil putung rokok tersebut, lalu membuangnya asal. "Sial, dia sudah kabur."

Mata hitam pemuda Park menangkap dua buah foto tergantung di sebuah dinding yang tak lagi asing di pikirannya. Foto dua pemuda yang sangat ia kenal keberadaannya. Foto Lai Guanlin dan Yoo Seonho. Woojin melangkah maju menuju dinding berbekas noda, melihat figura foto sang pengawal Cina serta tuan muda. Foto yang telah di coret-coret serta bolong dengan cairan merah pekat.

"Minhyun, jangan katakan jika kau juga mengincar nyawa Lai Guanlin?"

Woojin menghentak kaki kesal. Ia memaki-maki pemuda bernama Hwang Minhyun.

"DASAR BAJINGAN! BRENGSEK! AWAS SAJA JIKA KAU BERANI MELUKAI KAWANKU!"

.

.

.

.

Hanya sepenggal ingatan ketika Guanlin memeriksa kamar Seonho. Ada rasa debaran aneh yang menghampiri hatinya. Bagaimana cara tuan muda bak anak ayam itu tertidur di atas ranjang serta ketika mengangkat telepon.

Guanlin mencoba menutup mata. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Perlahan, pemuda tampan itu memasuki alam mimpi. Ia sudah tidur. Gemuruh hujan terdengar dari atas loteng. Rintik-rintik buliran air mengalir deras di kaca depan. Perisai anti peluru terlihat indah bak permata di malam hari.

Satu jam berlalu lalang, Guanlin terkesiap dari alam mimpi. Wajahnya penuh peluh dengan suara debaran mulai mengiringi. Pemuda Cina itu segera melihat kearah samping meja, menatap sebuah walkie talkie kecil berwarna hitam. Benda kecil itu menampikkan sosok pemuda manis yang tengah tidur lelap. Guanlin menghela nafas panjang, ia terlalu panik sekarang. Seonho terlihat lelap dalam walkie talkie.

Pemuda Cina memutuskan untuk menghirup udara sejenak. Ia keluar dari dalam kamar lalu beranjak pergi ke dekat kolam. Hujan semakin terlihat deras, petir mulai memperlihatkan kilatan cahaya yang mengerikan. Sosok Lai Guanlin menatap rintikan hujan dari dalam rumah. Hanya jendela kaca yang membatasi.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara lembut membuat Guanlin menoleh. Wajah datar itu menatap sosok pemuda mungil yang tengah menghampirinya, "Ini sudah malam."

Ahn Hyungseob bertanya pada yang lebih tinggi. Namun bodyguard itu enggan menjawab. Ia masih menatap jatuhnya air ke permukaan.

"Woojin belum juga pulang." ucap Hyungseob sembari menatap kilatan cahaya di langit.

Keduanya terdiam dalam hening malam. Hujan mengguyur deras kota Seoul malam ini. Hyungseob melirik sekilas pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya. "Kau—apa kau tahu kemana perginya Woojin?"

Guanlin mengangguk. Tatapannya masih terfokus menuju buliran air yang mengalir pada kaca bening. Hyungseob tersenyum, "Pergi kemana dia?"

Pemuda Cina menoleh, menatap lekat manik hitam Hyungseob. "Apa urusanmu ingin tahu keberadaan Woojin?"

Seburat merah menghiasi wajah manis pemuda Ahn. Ia gugup, kepala ditundukkan kebawah. "A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Bodyguard bertubuh tegap tinggi itu kembali menatap hujan. Udara dingin mulai menyeruak ke dalam kulit. Hah, musim dingin mulai menyelimuti kota Seoul. "Sebaiknya kau masuk." ucap Guanlin dingin lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar.

Sementara si manis Hyungseob masih berdiri di dekat kaca. Wajahnya menampikkan raut kecewa. Ia kecewa karena pengawal tampan itu tak memberitahukan dimana Park Woojin berada.

.

.

.

.

Bae Jinyoung harus menerima nasib—entah baik atau buruk—ini dengan berlapang dada. Karena si manis Park Jihoon sekarang tengah tidur terlelap di atas ranjang miliknya. Sembari memeluk tubuh bocah umur 10 tahun itu erat, sesekali Jihoon mengecup pipi Jinyoung lembut.

Udara dingin mulai menyerang kamar Jinyoung. Bocah berwajah kalem mulai menepis tangan Jihoon yang setia melingkar di pinggangnya. Si manis yang sering membuat _wink_ itu memberontak. Tak rela melepas bocah kesayangan begitu saja. Namun Bae Jinyoung tetaplah bocah keras kepala. Ia tetap menepis tangan Jihoon sembarang lalu pergi dari kamar.

Jihoon hanya bisa merengut sebal. Ia menenggelamkan wajah manis di dalam bantal. Sedikit merutuki bocah Bae dalam hati.

 _PLUK_

Sebuah benda hangat melilit tubuh mungilnya. Selimut tebal berwarna biru laut mulai menyelamatkan suhu dari serangan hawa dingin dari luar. Yang membuat Jihoon terkejut adalah, Bae Jinyoung yang menyelimutinya.

"Tidur saja _hyung_. Udara sekarang dingin, jangan sampai _hyung_ sakit." ucap Jinyoung. Bocah itu duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari menatap Jihoon.

Perasaan haru mulai menyelimuti hati pemuda Park. Oh, maafkan mulutnya yang sudah mengutuk bocah kesayangannya beberapa menit lalu. Jihoon segera memeluk erat Jinyoung, membawa bocah umur 10 tahun kedalam dekapannya. "Baejin selalu membuat _hyung_ terharu."

"Ck, ini cuma selimut." celetuk Jinyoung.

Apapun itu, asalkan dari Bae Jinyoung. Park Jihoon akan merasa senang.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _hoholin:_** /gaya ala Samuel mueheh/ /plak/ terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Whirlwinds Meanie:_** Hoho Guanho sama JinSeob hobinya berlayar sampai samudera xD akhirnya ada juga yang suka 2moons xD baper sendiri nonton 2moons :')) sama, saya juga gak sabar nunggu season 2 nya xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Seonho memang pada dasarnya suka sama Guan, cuma masih malu-malu tai kucing aja :)) /digampol. Bayangkan saja wkwk xD ini ujin lagi berusaha deketin ucup kok xD huehue ternyata ada lagi yang suka 2moons xD hoho P'Pha memang menggoda iman banget sih /digantung wayo. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _ererigado:_** PENDEKATAN DULU BARU ENA-ENA WOEE WKWK /plak. HUEHUE SAYA TUKANG ENDORSE, LOE MAU APA :V /dilempar kolor. WAYO MEMANG UKE SEJUTA UMAT WOEEE, MANISNYA TIADA TARA xD /capslok jebol. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kim naya:_** huehue padahal menurut saya adegan dia kurang sadis—lebih tepatnya tidak sadis sama sekali :'v terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _sjhwmd:_** HUEHUE SIAP BOSQUE xD /digorok. hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _LaiGuan's:_** huehue diusahakan ya xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _soonyounghearteu:_** hehe, silahkan ditonton film aslinya. Disana ada beberapa adegan yang saya tambahkan sedikit. Walaupun sedikit karam tapi cinta minHyunbin tak akan karam kok xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers:_** HEHE ASELOLE AYE AYE /plak. Huhu jujur sebenarnya jika menonton film psikopat, saya masih terlalu takut :'v tapi saya suka membaca cerita tentang psiko /bukan berarti saya seorang psikopat lho ya xD. Hehe ternyata banyak yang suka 2moons xD hehe iya kita sama-sama gagal jadi cewek /pundung dipojok kamar. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _thughao4lyf:_** heuheu Minhyun gak nyeremin kok, cuma sadis aja /digantung. Huhue terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Re-Panda68:_** sebenarnya disini Minhyun adalah orang baim yang tertunda /krik krik. Biasa nak ayam suka modus modus ke ayam jantan :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _LuciferGirl97:_** Heuheu baca fanfik korea rasa nonton drakor /maksud loe. moment guanho memang selalu bikin geregetan ih di rl nya xD terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Cheshire Oh:_** Hoho cuma kesepian karena bapak jaehwan yth sedang mencari nafkah. Mumpung ada bodyguard ganteng, mubazir kalo disia-siakan /plak. Guanho selamat sejahtera kok huehue. Hehe saya tidak akan membuat Jihoon jadi pho kok, dia sudah cukup dengan Baejin saja xD Saya juga sempat berpikir seperti itu. Ya, walau Seonho bongsor, tapi tetep aja gemesin kayak Wayo xD dan Guan juga cocok jadi Phana. Gaya-gaya swaggy gitu. PHA BIKIN FANGIRL HAMIL ONLEN GAIZ /dilempar kolor. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kkamo:_** Heuheu aduh maaf jika terlalu sadis :(( /sungkem. Untuk kejelasan hubungan Guan dengan orang panti asuhan akan dijelaskan dicapter-chapter berikutnya xD Minhyun sebenarnya baik kok. Iya, baik yang tertunda /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Ellegisnt:_** sebenernya gak tega juga sih buat satu panti asuhan jadi korban. tapi mau gimana lagi, tangan ini gatal untuk mengetik /pak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Wonhee park:_** Heuheu maaf jika tenyata adegan sadisnya bikin tidak nyaman /sungkem. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Karen Ackerman:_** GUANHO MEMANG SANGAT COCOK GAIZ WKWK xD Biasalah, si tampan Guan memang suka bikin ambigu /ditabok guan. Huehue nantikan saja kabar datingnya guanho ya qq xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kfcfmd:_** Hehe biar pada penasaran :v /dirajam. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kimmphi95:_** Minhyun memang sadis, akam cinta /krik krik. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

sudah dilanjut :) terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _skarayums:_** heuheu tenang, ini bakal happy ending kok—kayaknya /dibantai. terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Rinhyun Uchiha II:_** Hehe kobam banget sama itu drama xD dan di fb memang lagi rame-ramenya ngebahas itu xD seonho suka bikin nuna-nuna blushing :'v /plak. Nuna gak boleh naksir guan, itu udah hak paten milik seonho :'v /digantung. huaaa maafkan jika bikin muat TvT /sungkem. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _flowerkol:_** sudah di lanjutin kok /balik kedip manja/ /dilempar batu/ #TIMSUKSES2MOONS /lol. Ecie stalking ciee, sama kayak saya tukang stalking orang :'v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _beruang madu:_** 2 moons memang selalu bikin salfok /plak. terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _daebaektaeluv:_** bukan gak inget, cuma lagi lupa aja /plak. sungguh nikmat liat guan basah-basahan :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Guesschu:_** mas komu beralih menjadi psiko sekarang :'v /plak. bukan jihoon yang pedoin, tapi baejin yang pedoin jihoon /lho. Adegan yang hujan sebenernya juga favorite saya banget xD karena kalo gak tbc nanti pada gak penasaran :'v /dibantai. moment jaehwan-seonho nanti ada kok, di chapter kedepannya. jadi nantikan saja ya xD HEUHEU SWEET PARAH MEREKA ITU xD SAYA SUKA SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI KALO LIAT MEREKA, APALAGI WAYO NYA GEMESIN BANGET SUMPAH xD Astaga, niat sekali kamu nak :'v tapi bagus, teruskan mendownload nak :v /ditabok. huehue gak papa kok, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _guestchu:_** sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Lora'smother:_** sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _ShintaWu:_** huehue guanho memang selalu bikin diabetes xD hehe akan diusahakan ya, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **A/n:**

 **Hola semua~ maaf baru bisa publish sekarang. Karena kemarin jadwal benar-benar sedang padat, jadi belum sempet ngetik sampe selesai /sungkem. Saya disini ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _ererigado_ yang sudah membantu saya mencarikan inspirasi /walaupun terkadang dikau sangat menyebalkan/ /dibantai/ dan juga _Cheshire Oh_ yang sudah mengedit foto GuanHo untuk fanfiksi ini. Saya suka banget editan fotonya xD. Dan, saya minta maaf juga karena asal main tulis nama kalian sebagai _thanks to._ Tangan ini terlalu gatal untuk mengetik nama kalian xD /jangan cambuk saya plis/**

 **Dan, saya senang ternyata disini banyak juga yang suka 2 Moons xD hoho~ terima kasih yang sudah membaca, memberi vote, komen, dan follow fanfiksi ini. Tanpa kalian, fanfiksi abal ini tidak akan sampai chapter 7 sekarang :')) kritik dan saran selalu saya terima :) terima kasih semua~**

 **-levieren225**


	8. I Can Hear Your Heartbeat

"Ahhhh—to-tolong! Aaahhhhhhhh—"

Suara teriakan bercampur desahan menyakitkan keluar dari bibir seorang wanita. Tubuhnya sudah terbalur darah merah pekat dengan goresan bertubi-tubi. Wanita itu ingin meminta tolong. Suaranya tertahan ketika sebuah pisau berukuran besar menusuk kedalam mulut.

Mata wanita itu terbelalak hebat. Sakit mulai menyerang seluruh tubuh. Sebuah pisau menusuk-nusuk kedalam mulut. Wanita itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Pedih serta sakit sudah menguasai seluruh perasaan. Minhyun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sakit kah?" ucap Minhyun sembari merokok. Uap asap mulai timbul dan berpencar di udara.

Sang wanita hanya bisa mengeluarkan kristal bening dari pelupuk mata. Rambutnya dijambak hebat oleh pemuda Hwang. Pisau masih menancap dalam mulut, darah mulai keluar dengan perlahan. Minhyun tak segan-segan menusuk pisau hingga tembus ke belakang kepala.

 _CTAS_

Benda tajam nan lancip itu sukses menembus tempurung kepala. Darah mengalir deras, mulut sang wanita terbuka sangat lebar. Tangan Minhyun dengan paksa membuka lebar mulut sang wanita. Berusaha mematahkan mulut manusia tak berdosa. Sang wanita hanya berteriak histeris menahan nyeri ketika rahangnya terasa ingin berpisah. Nyawa sudah di ujung tanduk.

 _KREK_

Terdengar tulang rahang patah. Mulut wanita itu terbuka lebar, tak bisa merapat lagi. Pisau yang menancap pun di tarik paksa. Terlihat bolongan terukir di tempurung kepala belakang. Tak puas, Hwang Minhyun masih ingin bermain-main dengan tubuh wanita yang tengah sekarat.

Tanpa menunda lagi, pemuda berpikiran psikopat itu menusuk telinga sang wanita dalam. "AARRRRGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gendang telinga pun pecah. Darah muncrat dan mulai merembes ke baju Minhyun. Wanita itu tewas di tempat. "Cih, baru sekali tusuk sudah mati."

Kaki Hwang Minhyun menendang keras wanita tak bernyawa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi nan elegan jika diperhatikan. Duduk lalu mengambil handphone berwarna hitam.

 _CREK_

Pemuda itu mengambil foto wanita yang baru saja ia bunuh. Hah, membosankan. Wanita itu tak menyenangkan. Padahal Minhyun sudah membayar wanita itu mahal untuk bermain dengannya. _Jalang_ memang, tapi Minhyun tak tertarik untuk menyetubuhinya. Pria itu hanya tertarik untuk menyiksa dan melihatnya menderita. Seperti ketika dirinya tahu jika sang tunangan tewas dengan berlumur darah.

Sifat psikopat ini mulai bersarang di otak semenjak kematian Kwon Hyunbin. Pada awalnya Hwang Minhyun memanglah pria _bajingan_ dan _brengsek._ Namun tidak memiliki sikap _bejad_ macam sekarang. Sifat ini muncul karena Lai Guanlin. Ya, pria Cina itu yang membuat sifat psikopat muncul.

Putung rokok kembali dinyalakan. Dihisap kuat ujung rokok oleh Minhyun. Menyesap betapa nikmat isapan rokok di bibirnya. Sedikit senyuman sinis mewarnai wajah tampan serta mengerikan pemuda Hwang. Matanya meyincing mayat _jalang_ yang terkapar diatas lantai. Hah, benar-benar menyesal telah mengajaknya bermain. Sama sekali tidak seru.

Pemuda itu bangkit lalu mengangkat tubuh wanita itu di bahu kanan. Masih dengan menghisap putung rokok, Minhyun berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Menaruh mayat _jalang_ kedalam bagasi. Pemuda dingin serta kejam itu menyalakan mesin.

Jalanan terlihat sepi dengan embun-embun yang menghiasi kaca mobil. Minhyun masih setia menghirup putung rokok lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kacamata hitam menggelapkan pandangan sekitar, namun masih nampak jelas.

Ia memberhentikan mobil di depan gedung yang terlihat sangat suram. Bak rumah hantu yang sering di tampilkan di televisi, tanpa rasa takut Hwang Minhyun membuka bagasi dan mengangkat tubuh wanita yang telah mati keatas bahu kiri, lalu masuk kedalam gedung.

 _KRIET_

Pintu dibuka perlahan, debu mulai menyambut kedatangan Hwang Minhyun. Sepatu hitam mengkilap mulai melangkah masuk dan menginjak lantai berwarna putih kusam. Pemuda itu berjalan masuk hingga halaman belakang. Terdapat kolam renang sangat luas serta dalam. Senyum mulai terpatri di wajah kejam Hwang Minhyun.

Dengan santai, pemuda itu langsung membuang mayat sang _jalang_ kedalam kolam. Kolam renang yang sepintas terlihat tenang itu mulai terlihat ribut, terdapat 5 ikan hiu besar disana. " _My Sharkie_ , maafkan mamah yang baru membawakan kalian makanan lezat. _Jalang_ itu lezat untuk disantap. Makan sampai kenyang, ya."

Bak seorang ibu yang tengah melihat anak-anaknya makan dengan lahap, Minhyun terlihat sangat senang menatap ikan hiu peliharaannya melahap riang _jalang_ yang sudah masuk kedalam kolam. Air putih keruh itu seketika berubah menjadi merah pekat. Daging-daging mulai sobek, gigi ikan hiu terlihat sangat tajam bak sebuah samurai. Sekali gigit, tangan sang wanita sudah hilang di telan.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum sembari tertawa. Suara menggelegar di dalam gedung yang tak pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun. Hiu-hiu ganas mulai berebut untuk memakan daging manusia yang sudah mati, Minhyun mulai terlihat kesal. " _Sharkie_ , jangan berebut! Mamah tidak suka!"

Tersisa rambut hitam panjang yang mengambang diatas air darah. Tubuh wanita tadi sudah dilahap habis oleh para ikan hiu. Minhyun tertawa senang, "Bagus, itu baru anak-anakku."

Hwang Minhyun telah melakukan tindakan kriminal yang sangat luar biasa. Mulai dari membunuh seseorang, bermain kotor ketika tengah menjalankan bisnis, dan juga mencuri 5 ikan hiu yang ia tangkap paksa dari dasar laut.

Terlihat 5 ikan hiu mulai berusaha keluar dari dalan kolam. Tubuh ikan-ikan itu terlihat besar, Minhyun hanya mengeluarkan smirk andalan. "Kalau begitu mamah pergi dulu, kalian baik-baiklah disini."

Pemuda itu keluar dari gedung. Berjalan dengan tegap memunggungi anak-anaknya yang masih terlihat lapar.

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, dll.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is remake of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing'**

 **Semua tokoh bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa untuk kelancaran fanfiksi ini.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, PARODY.**

 **I hope you enjoy this** **story~**

.

.

.

.

Daun-daun kering mulai mengisi lantai dekat teras rumah serta kolam renang. Udara dengan suhu rendah membuat Seonho harus mengenakan pakaian hangat. Pemuda itu suka berjalan-jalan dengan udara dingin, terasa sejuk dan lembut. Langit pagi tak secerah musim panas biasanya. Terlihat sedikit gelap berkabut namun sangat sedap untuk dipandang.

Pipi gembul itu di tepuk perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan suhu dingin yang menyerang. Melihat pantulan diri di dalam air kolam yang bening. Seonho hanya tersenyum. "Tuan Seonho, selamat pagi!"

Seonho sekedar menoleh, ah itu Haknyeon. "Pagi Haknyeon."

Senyum merekah polisi asal Korea Selatan terlihat jelas. Pemuda Joo segera berjalan menghampiri tuan muda yang tengah berdiri mengenakan sweater rajutan berwarna _cream_ yang dibalut jaket tebal berwarna hitam "Tuan sedang apa?" tanya Haknyeon.

"Menghirup udara sejuk." ucap Seonho tenang. Matanya kembali tertutup menyesap setiap oksigen yang masuk kedalam lubang hidung.

Haknyeon hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti tingkah tuan muda. Kedua pria itu berdiri tepat di depan kolam. Pagi yang tenang sangat baik untuk menyegarkan pikiran. "Ah tuan, saya masuk dulu. Saya lupa jika sayur ini harus segera dimasak oleh Daehwi."

Yoo Seonho kemudian membuka mata lali menatap Haknyeon sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Joo Haknyeon pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Seonho sendiri di dekat kolam. Kedua sahabatnya masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Ini baru pukul setengah 6 pagi.

Pemuda yang berstatus kekasih dari Kim Jaehwan ini kembali menghirup udara segar. Sembari menutup mata, ia bergumam kecil. "Aku ingin dia tetap disini."

"Siapa yang kau ingin tetap disini?"

Suara _baritone_ terasa kental terdengar. Seonho terpaku, melebarkan mata bulat hitam lalu melirik ke samping. Sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi berdiri tegap sembari menatap kedepan. Matanya yang tajam serta bibir yang selalu saja bertekuk kebawah menambah pesonanya. Angin yang berhembus pun membuat sedikit poni hitam bergerak.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." ucap Seonho sembari menunduk. Menatap kedua kakinya yang bergerak tak mau diam.

Lai Guanlin masih menatap kedepan. Wajah tampan dengan kulit putih pucat di terpa angin bak para model. Tubuh tegap dengan dada bidang sangat kentara di balik kaos putih oblong yang ia kenakan. Sebuah dua tonjolan di dada terlihat jelas. Membuat Yoo Seonho sedikit memerah.

"K-kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian tipis? Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin! Kau bisa sakit nanti!" Seonho mulai sedikit memarahi tentara Cina disebelahnya.

Tentara Cina itu hanya menatap datar, "Aku sudah kebal."

"Tapi tetap saja, kau harus mengenakan pakaian hangat. Ah, ini pakai jaketku." tangan kanan Seonho segera melepas jaket yang ia kenakan. Lalu memakaikannya pada pria yang lebih tinggi.

Guanlin hanya diam ketika pemuda Yoo memakaikannya jaket. Seonho menatap senang wajah sang bodyguard. "Sudah selesai. Sekarang kau akan hangat."

Senyuman khas bocah polos terpatri di wajah Yoo Seonho. Seperti anak ayam, dan Guanlin suka dengan anak ayam. Ya, mungkin.

Pemuda dengan status guru TK itu kembali menatap kedepan. Terlihat kolam renang yang tenang serta matahari mulai terbit. Satu kata yang terlintas di benak pikiran Seonho, indah.

 _GREP_

"Tanganmu dingin."

Jantung Seonho kembali berdegup keras. Seperti ada pesawat yang menabrak gunung dan terkena benturan dahsyat. Jantung pemuda Yoo pun juga terkena benturan dahsyat akibat perlakuan Guanlin.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda asal Cina itu memeluknya dari belakang. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sang bodyguard. Jaket yang ia berikan pada Guanlin pun menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Pengawal asal Cina itu sedikit menghembuskan nafas dekat leher putih Seonho. Pemuda manis itu hanya menggigit bibir bawah, ia gugup setengah mati sekarang. Kedua tangan mereka pun bersentuh dan bertautan hingga rapat. Seonho sangat menyukainya.

 _SRAT_

"HYAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah batu besar terlempar ke udara dan hampir menimpuk pemuda Yoo. Sang bodyguard dengan cepat menarik Seonho kedalam pelukannya. Wajah tuan muda menempel pada dada bidang pemuda asal Cina. Hangat, lebar, dan... berdegup. Jantung Guanlin berdegup keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Guanlin sembari mengusap pelan punggung Seonho.

Pemuda Yoo hanya diam. Terlihat raut wajah yang berubah menjadi pucat. "T-tidak apa-apa."

"Jantungmu berdegup sangat keras, Seonho."

Suara berat Guanlin menembus telinga tuan muda. Raut wajah pria tampan nan tinggi itu terlihat datar, namun kentara dengan rasa khawatir. Seonho semakin berdegup ketika mata hitam mereka bertemu. Melihat bagaimana _jakun_ sang bodyguard naik turun terus menerus. Sangat tampan.

Seonho pun dengan jelas dapat mendengar suara debaran jantung Guanlin. Sangat kentara tadi di gendang telinganya. Pemuda manis itu hanya bisa menunduk sembari meremas pakaian Guanlin. Degupan jantungnya masih tidak stabil sekarang.

' _Aku dapat mendengar suara detak jantungmu, Lai Guanlin._ '

' _Dan aku pun juga mendengar jelas detak jantungmu, Yoo Seonho._ '

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden di kolam renang, Yoo Seonho dibiarkan untuk istirahat di dalam kamar. Hyungseob serta Jihoon hanya bisa diam membatu ketika mendengar cerita dari Haknyeon—karena si tampan Guanlin tak ingin membuka suara.

"Aku akan tetap disini sampai Hwang _bajingan_ Minhyun di hukum mati!" Jihoon mulai kesal, tangan dikepal dengan kuat.

Hyungseob pun menyetujui ucapan Jihoon, "Ya, aku juga akan disini sampai keadaan Seonho aman."

Haknyeon, Daehwi, serta Jinyoung yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang. Inilah yang disebut persahabatan, susah maupun senang akan selalu bersama. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemani Seonho _hyung_." ucap Jinyoung kecil sembari membungkuk.

Pemuda yang memiliki hobi membuat _wink_ pun berjalan lalu mencengkram bahu Jinyoung erat. Menatap pemuda berumur 10 tahun dengan tatapan sayang, "Baejin sayang tak perlu membungkuk seperti itu. Aku dan Hyungseob kan sudah seperti saudara untuk Seonho, jadi kami akan selalu ada di sisi anak ayam itu."

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Bae Jinyoung memeluk Jihoon. Sembari menenggelamkan wajah di leher pemuda Park, Jinyoung tersenyum senang dan menghirup aroma tubuh Park Jihoon. "Terima kasih, Jihoon _hyung._ "

Jihoon tersenyum, lalu mengusap lembut punggung Jinyoung, "Panggil aku _chagiya._ "

Sedetik kemudian pelukan dilepas oleh si kecil Jinyoung. Ia kembali menatap datar pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Kau terlalu tua untuk menjadi kekasihku, Jihoon _hyung._ "

 _Krik krik_

"Pffttt—" suara ketawa hampir lolos dari bibir pemuda Joo. "Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud—HAHAHAHAHAHA AKU INGIN TERTAWA~"

Dan pada akhirnya pemuda Joo pun mengeluarkan suara yang membuat telinga menjadi tuli. Jihoon yang melihat reaksi Haknyeon hanya mendengus sebal, sedangkan Daehwi dan Hyungseob hanya menahan tawa.

 _KRIET_

Pintu besar berwarna coklat terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok pemuda dengan tampilan sedikit berantakan. Haknyeon mulai menghampiri, "Woojin, bagaimana dengan penangkapannya?"

"Gagal, dia sudah kabur terlebih dahulu sebelum pasukan datang." jawab Woojin. Ia sangat terlihat lelah.

"Haish _bajingan_ itu harus segera dibasmi." Haknyeon sedikit mengumpat lalu mengusap kening perlahan. Woojin yang melihat pun tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak kawan seperjuangannya, "Sudahlah. Aku ingin mandi dan istirahat."

"Ya, kau segera mandi dan istirahat. Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Haknyeon.

Woojin menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak."

"Baiklah." Haknyeon berjalan meninggalkan Woojin. Pemuda Park itu sekilas melirik kearah dua pemuda manis yang berdiri di depan kamar Seonho. Ya, Hyungseob dan Jihoon.

Wajah pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pengawal Seonho itu merona seketika ketika Hyungseob menatapnya. Woojin segera berjalan menuju kamar lalu menutup pintu rapat. Pemuda itu menghirup nafas dalam, "Woojin sadarlah! Hyungseob sudah memiliki kekasih! Kau tidak mungkin akan mendapatkannya!"

 _TOK TOK_

Pintu terketuk pelan. Woojin yang mendengarnya segera membuka knop pintu, "Haknyeon aku sudah bilang aku tidak lap—"

Pemuda bergigi gingsul itu diam seribu bahasa. Debaran jantung kembali terdengar dengan cepat di dalam dada. Ia gugup, sangat gugup. "Ah, maaf aku tak bermaksud mengganggu."

Ahn Hyungseob berdiri di depan pintu dengan nampan berisikan makanan. Pemuda manis nan mungil itu sedikit menundukkan wajah, tak berani menatap Park Woojin yang masih diam. Keheningan melanda keduanya beberapa menit. Sampai pria bergigi gingsul itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Terima kasih." tangan besar Woojin mengambil nampan yang dibawakan Hyungseob. Pemuda manis itu merona, "Y-ya, makanlah dan istirahat. Nanti kau akan sakit."

Sahabat dari Yoo Seonho itu berlalu lalang meninggalkan Woojin di depan pintu kamar. Pemuda Park menatap nampan berisi makanan ditangannya. Senyum tersungging di wajah tampan, "Manis."

.

.

.

.

Semua orang sedang merayakan hari sukacita. Hari natal telah tiba dengan iringan bulir salju yang turun. Yoo Seonho terlihat sangat gembira sekarang, melupakan beberapa masalah yang melanda dan merayakan natal bersama kerabat dekat.

"Selamat natal, Seonho." ucap Jihoon sambil memeluk sahabat kelebihan kalsium dengan hangat.

Seonho pun membalas pelukan pria yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek, "Selamat natal juga, Jihoon."

"Hei, kalian melupakan ku!" Hyungseob hanya berdecak sebal. Jihoon dan Seonho pun tertawa lalu memeluk pemuda Ahn erat.

Guanlin, Haknyeon, Woojin, Daehwi, serta Jinyoung hanya menatap senang. Jinyoung mulai mengerjai Haknyeon yang tengah mengambil makanan, Guanlin dan Woojin mulai berbincang-bincang, Daehwi yang ikut mengobrol dengan Seonho serta lainnya. Semua nampak bahagia, tak ada raut cemas maupun sedih. Tidak untuk hari ini.

 _TING TON_ _G_

Suara bel berbunyi. Guanlin memandang _walkie talkie_ yang setia berada di saku celana. Dapat dilihat sebuah bunga besar terpampang di layar monitor. Woojin, dan Haknyeon mulai saling berpandangan. Seperti tengah mengatakan sesuatu lewat via mata, Haknyeon berjalan kearah pintu. Dengan membawa pistol, ia siap menembak siapapun di luar sana. Pintu mulai di buka, dan...

"Hyaaa! Jangan tembak aku! Aku hanya ingin mengantar bunga!" seorang pria terlihat ketakutan saat Haknyeon menodongkan pistol.

Tentu saja pemuda Joo tak langsung percaya, "Untuk dasar apa kau mengirimkan bunga ini?"

"I-ini dari tuan Kim, aku hanya disuruh mengantar. Aku berani sumpah! Jangan tembak aku!" terlihat dua kaki yang bergetar, pemuda itu gugup setengah mati.

"Yasudah, sana pergi." Haknyeon mengusir pengantar bunga, pria itu lantas lari terbirit-birit.

Guanlin pun berjalan menghampiri, "Dari siapa?"

"Katanya dari tuan Kim." jawab Haknyeon.

"Berikan padaku," Guanlin mengambil bunga besar dari tangan Haknyeon lalu mengeceknya dengan alat. Ia tak ingin kejadian yang tidak-tidak kembali terulang di hari natal.

 _Kring kring_

Seonho yang tadinya berada di dapur pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Mengangkat telepon yang berdering, "Halo?"

" _Halo Seonho? Selamat hari natal._ "

"Ah, Jaehwan! Selamat hari natal juga!" pemuda Yoo berteriak senang.

" _Hari ini kita akan makan malam. Kau mau?_ "

"Kau kan sedang di Prancis."

" _Tidak, aku sudah pulang ke Korea._ "

"Kau serius? Hei, jangan bercanda tuan Kim." Seonho berjalan menuju jendela. Ia melirik ke halaman depan. Terlihat mobil mewah terparkir di rumah Seonho.

Pria berpakaian tuksedo tersenyum ketika melihat sang kekasih dari dalam rumah. " _Cepat ganti baju lalu kita akan berangkat_."

Wajah Seonho tersenyum sumringah, lalu sedetik kemudian kembali tertekuk. "Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan tuksedo? Salju sedang turun semakin banyak dan kau tak mengenakan pakaian hangat?! Nanti kau sakit, Kim Jaehwan!"

" _Biar aku sakit, asal tetap bersamamu._ "

"Dasar pria _kerdus_."

Seonho mematikan telepon. Ia merasa sangat bahagia hari ini. Makan malam romantis bersama sang kekasih memang menjadi idaman banyak orang, namun... ia merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa? Padahal tidak ada yang salah disini. Jadi, apa masalahnya?

Lai Guanlin.

Pemuda asal Cina itu menatap Seonho lekat. Wajahnya tetap datar, namun berbeda. Seonho semakin gundah gulana. Ia tak mengerti kenapa. Padahal sang kekasih tengah menunggu di luar rumah, namun hati nya hanya terpaku pada sosok tentara Cina saat ini.

"Ano—Guan, Jaehwan mengajak ku kencan." ucap Seonho.

"Baiklah, jika itu bersama tuan Kim. Aku, Woojin, serta Haknyeon akan ikut untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar." jawab Guanlin.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _ererigado:_** WOY WOY JANGAN NYAYI WOEEE _There'll be no more darkness when you belive in youself you're unstoppable where you destiny lies dancing on the blades you set my heart on fire~_ /plak. Nyanyikan jadinya tuh xD wkwk sabar dong qaqa, tunggu keadaan yang tepat untuk naena :v /plak. HAYO KITA SEBARKAN VIRUS 2 MOONS HUEHUE /ketawa setan /dibantai. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Taechim:_** Guanho memang kiyut kok xD terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _janicekim:_** Duh jangan nangis dong, cukup tertawa saja huehue /plak. Jihoon mah terpesona sekaligus terharu:')) /plak. Baejin itu walau masih bocah harus _gentle_. Biar banyak yang terpesona :v /digampar. Bawa pulang siap-siap digorok Jihoon qq (: /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _noname:_** Kenapa hayo kenapa~ tebak hayo~ /digampol. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _skarayums:_** Guan bukan cuek, tapi lagi sok cool aja xD /plak. Bapak Jae sudah terlupakan sama nak ayam /pukpukjae. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _piyakbyeongari:_** Maaf, Guan bukan anak yang peka :'v /plak. Disini Baejin sama Jihoon saya bikin beda 14 tahun hehe :v Ucup kan sayang Ujin xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Cheshire Oh:_** Huehue gak usah malu :v Jaehwan udah tabah dan iklas kok wkwk /plak. Ucup gak mau kehilangan Ujin, jadinya gitu deh xD Jihoon gak suka yang tua-tua, sukanya sama yang muda-muda :v /ditampol. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _byankai:_** Huehue sudah update ya:v terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _daebaektaeluv:_** Seonho juga bingung, dia masih galau:( /plak. Ujin mah seneng di khawatirin Ucup wkwk xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers:_** Cuma terpesona sebentar kok, huehue /plak. Jangan salfok weh xD Ucup cuma rindu Ujin kok :v /plak. Jihoon gak pedo kok, cuma Baejin suka yang tua-tua :v /digebuk. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Cie cie cieeeee :v /plak. Sengaja kok, biar gak terlalu sadis xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

Sudah update, terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _eunwhoo:_** uchhh juga :v terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _soonyounghearteu:_** Woojin nak baik, sayang teman dan sayang doi :v /plak. Ya biasa lah Ujin suka malu-malu anjing gitu :v /plak. Heuhue Jae harus banyak sabar xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Nadila Adnan Syawali:_** Hehe saya juga suka MIR, tapi lagi males nonton soalnya ada pho:(( /tolong jangan timpuk saya. Huhu saya juga sempat mikir sih, ini kan fanfiksi bergenre crime. Jadi cocok kalo make kekerasan :v Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _kim naya:_** Para seme belum peka, jadi para uke cuma bisa nunggu mereka peka wkwk xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Re-Panda68:_** Ehehe Woojin bang toyib, ninggalin Ucup kerja xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Rina Putry299:_** sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _ShintaWu:_** Calon Daehwi sama Haknyeon masih menunggu huehue /plak. Yahoo bapak jae bakal gimana ya~ /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _kkamo:_** Ya, batin Guanlin sudah mulai waswas terhadap keadaan Seonho. Nak ayam gak bakal disakitin kok xD Heuheu keliatan kayak pedo ya? Karena saya sendiri pengen bikin Winkdeep beda aja sih, jadinya ya... gini /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _kimmphi95:_** Sudah dilanjut huehue terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Park RinHyun-Uchiha:_** Hubungan tanpa status :v /digorok. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _kfcfmd:_** Heuhue terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Ellegisnt:_** Hehe hubungan mereka sudah ada peningkatan, hmmm mungkin di lain chapter. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Karen Ackerman:_** Haduh, jadi pada nyanyi ya xD _Don't stop us now the moment of truth we were born to ship GUANHO, will make it happen we'll turn it around, yes we were BORN TO SHIP GUANHO~_ /ditimpuk. Mereka sudah menjadi official kok di hati saya:')) Guanlin akan siap sedia melindungi Seonho xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _TaeTae-Track:_** Huehue mereka emang kapel manis kok:')) Hehe nggak papa kok xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Ibubble:_** sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Guesschu:_** Huehue gakpapa kok xD huwaa padahal saya sudah berusaha mengurangi kadar/? kekejaman mas optimus :')) hehe tenang, mereka masih kadar aman kok xD hehe kebetulan chapter ini dan chapter depan mungkin momen nak ayam sama juragan lele bakal ada :v hehe ADA KOK, SEASON 2 NYA TAHUN DEPAN xD tunggu saja huehue~ :v terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Mandoo:_** sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 **A/n:**

 **Halo semua~ hehe saya kebut untuk chapter ini. Jadi kalo agak aneh, tolong dimaafkan xD /sungkem. Dan untuk adegan psiko Minhyun, saya sudah berusaha untuk mengurangi kadar kekejamannya xD biar gak terlalu sadis. Dan untuk adegan M, saya masih bingung juga. Kalian setuju tidak ada adegan Mature di fanfiksi ini? Karena ya, saya juga sudah menyesuaikan umur mereka disini agar tidak underage. Jadi, saya ingin minta pendapat kalian xD**

 **Terima kasih sudah memfollow, favorite, dan review fanfiksi ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **-levieren225**


	9. You Make Me Pound

"Silahkan masuk tuan."

Lampu kemerlap menyambut kedatangan sang tuan besar dengan tuan muda. Dengan memakai pakaian formal, dua pemuda melangkah masuk menuju ruang megah nan elit untuk sekedar _dinner_ di malam natal. Sang bodyguard Cina tetap mengikuti di belakang, berjalan melangkah kemanapun sang tuan muda pergi. Seakan tak ingin lepas dari pemuda Yoo.

"Ah, terima kasih." Seonho tersenyum pada Guanlin. Pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Tuan Kim, apakah anda telah yakin jika tempat ini aman untuk keadaan makan malam?" tanya Guanlin. Mata setajam belati menatap kearah manik-manik yang menempel pada dinding restoran.

Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar ucapan bodyguard Cina, "Aku sudah memastikannya. Tempat ini aman untuk keadaan Seonho. Ah, terima kasih karena telah berhati-hati menjaga Seonho."

"Ah, Guanlin memang sangat berhati-hati." ucap Seonho sembari menyunggingkan senyum manis. Jaehwan sedikit tertawa.

Pramusaji dengan pakaian formal datang membawakan _wine_ di atas nampan coklat. Minuman itu di tuang kedalam gelas antik berwarna bening. Jaehwan mengambilnya lalu mengangkat keatas, " _Cheers_."

"Tunggu tuan." Guanlin kembali mencegah. Jaehwan sedikit heran, "Ada apa?"

Guanlin menatap sang pramusaji, "Coba kau cicipi."

Tentu saja sang pramusaji menatap terkejut Lai Guanlin. "Eh? Saya?"

Lai Guanlin tetaplah orang yang keras kepala. Ia tetap menyuruh pramusaji mencicipi minuman terlebih dulu. Pemuda berpakaian formal menatap Guanlin sekilas, lalu meminum _wine_ pelan. Ia bereaksi biasa.

"Minumannya aman, tuan. Silahkan di nikmati." ucap Guanlin mempersilahkan.

Jaehwan yang melihat sikap _over protektif_ Guanlin tersenyum. "Kau sungguh hati-hati Guanlin."

"Haha, dia memang sangat berhati-hati." timpal Seonho tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai menyukai Guanlin." ucap Jaehwan tersenyum memandang sang kekasih.

"A-ah, ya." jawab Seonho gugup. Pipi bersemu merah, jantung mulai berdetak sangat keras. Sedangkan sang tentara Cina hanya mengalihkan pandangan.

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is remake of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing'**

 **Seluruh tokoh bukan milik saya. _But story is mine._**

 **Warn! Yaoi, Ooc, Typo, ParodyAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Kerlipan lampu di atas dinding membuat sebagian tempat lebih terlihat. Banyak pramusaji serta para pengunjung yang mundar-mandir dalam restoran. Woojin, Haknyeon, Jinyoung, Hyungseob, Jihoon, serta Daehwi tengah duduk di salah satu meja bundar. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang tengah kebingungan.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kita juga memesan makanan?" tanya Woojin. Merasa tak enak hati pada kekasih Seonho.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tuan Kim sendiri yang bilang kalau kita boleh memesan apapun." Joo Haknyeon mulai angkat bicara. Ia tetap menatap beberapa menu yang tertera dalam buku.

Seorang pramusaji dengan setia masih berdiri di sebelah Haknyeon. Menunggu segerombolan manusia yang sedang sibuk memilih makanan. Dan pada akhirnya, semua makanan yang terdapat pada menu pun di pesan oleh Joo Haknyeon. Ya, dia memang tidak tahu malu. Sedangkan Woojin hanya menatap Haknyeon tajam.

"Hehehe, selagi kita di traktir oleh tuan Kim. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali." si pemuda Joo hanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu tertawa.

Jinyoung hanya menggelengkan kepala. Suhu tubuh Haknyeon berubah seketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat familiar. "G-guru Ung?!"

Lee Euiwoong namanya. Teman sekantor Seonho. Guru TK manis yang sangat menyayangi anak-anak. Bagaimana Haknyeon tak jatuh hati pada guru yang satu itu? Benar-benar membuat perasaan Haknyeon campur aduk di buat.

"Halo tuan Haknyeon, tuan Woojin, dan semuanya." dengan tutur ramah nan sopan, guru yang akrab di sapa Ung menebar senyum tipis. Namun mampu membuat Haknyeon kejang-kejang.

"Halo guru Ung. Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Woojin sembari tersenyum.

"Ah, aku habis makan malam dengan teman-teman ku." jawab guru Ung. Haknyeon makin terpesona.

Terlihat dari wajah Park Woojin yang tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Guru Ung, apa kau pulang di jemput?"

"Tidak, sepertinya aku akan menaiki bus." jawab guru Ung sopan.

Seringai Woojin semakin melebar, memamerkan gigi gingsul yang terdapat dalam mulut. "Ah, kalau begitu biar Haknyeon saja yang mengantar. Tak baik malam-malam begini pulang sendirian."

Sedetik kemudian pemuda bernama lengkap Joo Haknyeon melotot. Menampakkan raut wajah takut-takut nan cemas. Mendadak ia seperti terkena serangan jantung, "A-AKU?!"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa naik bus—"

"Tidak, akan saya antar guru Ung pulang." ucap Haknyeon dengan wajah semerah tomat. Keringat mulai mengalir pelan dalam tubuh.

Euiwoong terlihat berpikir sejenak, "B-baiklah. Terima kasih."

Park Woojin menahan tawa, ia kemudian memukul punggung sang kawan yang sedang merona hebat. Terlihat dari siluet mata Haknyeon mengatakan ' _Bajingan sialan kau, tapi terima kasih banyak._ '

Haknyeon berjalan keluar dari restoran bersama guru Ung. Park Woojin dan Bae Jinyoung hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi si pemuda Joo. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Haknyeon dan guru Ung berjalan bersama.

"Lihat wajah paman Haknyeon. Seperti sedang menahan angin, pfttt—"

"Benar, ah kenapa pula wajahnya mirip babi—"

Percakapan dua pemuda berbeda umur itu berlanjut lama. Sepertinya Haknyeon sedang cegukan sekarang. Daehwi, Jihoon, serta Hyungseob hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Sudahlah, kasihan Haknyeon." ucap Jihoon.

Jinyoung dan Woojin akhirnya berhenti berbicara. Sedikit mengusap air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk. Daehwi yang ingin melihat menu makanan seketika panik. Pandangannya mendadak gelap gulita. Tak bisa melihat apapun. Sebuah tangan besar menutup matanya. Pemuda cantik itu berteriak keras lalu menampar seorang pemuda.

 _PLAK_

"Aduh, sakit Daehwi!"

Daehwi melebarkan mata. Sosok pemuda yang selalu ia nantikan kedatangannya tengah mengusap pipi pelan. Sudah 3 bulan lebih dan pemuda itu kembali muncul di hadapan matanya. "S-samuel?!"

Kim Samuel. Pemuda keturunan Amerika-Korea itu sedikit merengut kesal. Sepupu Jaehwan, dan _playboy._ "Hai cantik."

Entah harus bersyukur atau kesal. Daehwi hanya menunduk menutupi rona merah yang mulai menjalar di seluruh pipi. Hyungseob dan Jihoon hanya menahan tawa.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Hyungseob bertemu dengan Woojin. Kedua mata bertemu dalam gemerlap lampu. Mengabaikan suara bising yang berasal dari mulut Daehwi serta Samuel. Hyungseob hanya tersenyum singkat, Woojin mulai gelagapan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Perbincangan antar kekasih itu masih berlanjut. Jaehwan banyak bercerita tentang bisnis nya selama di Prancis. Seonho mendengar secara saksama, sedikit melirik ke arah belakang. Menatap sang bodyguard yang masih memalingkan pandangan.

"Seonho, kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Jaehwan. Matanya masih melekat menatap daftar menu dalam buku.

Seonho terlihat sedang berpikir. Melihat secara serius, "Aku bingung."

Tuan besar tersenyum lembut menatap sang kekasih. Tangan kiri terangkat, sekedar untuk menyentuh tangan kanan Seonho yang berada di hadapan, "Ah, bagaimana kalau—"

Yoo Seonho terkejut. Tiba-tiba ia sedikit menyingkirkan tangan Jaehwan. Tuan Kim diam, ia terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Seonho. Sekilas, pemuda asal Cina menatap tautan tangan Seonho dan Jaehwan. Masih menempel. Seonho terlihat panik, ia melirik kearah Guanlin.

Manik kehitaman pun bertemu. Siluet mata seperti ingin menyampaikan sebuah perasaan yang terpendam. Sebuah ungkapan yang tertahan dalam diam. Guanlin segera memutus kontak mata mereka, lalu kembali menatap kearah lain.

Seonho semakin gugup di buat. Tangan sang kekasih masih menempel di atas telapak tangan kanan. Tuan muda yang masih memegang buku menu di tangan kiri pun menepuk pelan tangan Jaehwan. Menutup tautan tangan mereka dengan buku menu. Itu terjadi secara refleks.

"A-ah, a-aku—aku.."

Suara mulai tergagu. Buku menu kembali terangkat. Menutup wajah gugup dengan sempurna. Seonho berniat untuk membaca menu makanan, namun terlalu panik. Hatinya resah sekarang.

"Seonho?"

Tak ada sahutan dari sang empunya nama.

"Seonho?"

Menu di turunkan. Wajah gugup sangat kentara terlihat. Keringat mulai menuruni pelipis. "A-ano—pesan saja makanan pembuka."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa makanan berjejer rapih di atas meja berbalut kain putih. Berhiaskan lilin-lilin yang menyinari ruangan redup. Wewangian bunga serta dinginnya udara membuat suasana terasa nyaman. Untuk Jaehwan sendiri, makan malam bersama Seonho adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Bisa melihat wajah manis sang kekasih serta lahapnya ia makan membuat pemuda Kim gemas sendiri.

Seonho melihat beberapa makanan. Ia terlihat tak nafsu, hanya mengaduk-aduk sebuah sup lalu meminum air putih. Jaehwan terlihat sangat menikmati pasta dengan campuran saus manis. Benar-benar lezat untuk sekedar mampir di lidah.

Mata bulat pemuda Yoo terkadang melirik ke belakang. Melihat sosok bodyguard yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap ke belakang, tak menatap ke depan. Seonho hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar sang bodyguard.

Makanan telah di santap. Baik Seonho maupun Jaehwan tengah membersihkan diri masing-masing. "Bagaimana makanannya?"

Seonho terlihat gelagapan, "A-ah enak sekali."

"Kau terlihat gugup, Seonho." ucap Jaehwan. Menatap manik mata sang kekasih.

Seonho semakin gugup di buat. Ia mulai berkeringat, "Ah aku ingin pergi ke toilet."

Pemuda manis bak anak ayam itu bangkit dari kursi. Berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Jaehwan yang berniat ingin menyusul pun tak jadi. Karena sang bodyguard sudah berjalan di belakang Seonho. Sang pemilik perusahaan kembali duduk. Lalu termenung.

Guanlin berjalan tegap di belakang Seonho. Mata belati itu hanya mengarah pada punggung Yoo Seonho. Menatap dan mengikuti kemana ia pergi. Pengawal asal Cina berhenti di depan toilet. Menunggu sang tuan muda dengan urusannya.

"KYAAAA!"

Mata belati itu melebar. Indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara teriakan dari dalam toilet. Lai Guanlin mendobrak pintu paksa. Lalu menatap seorang pria terduduk lemas di atas lantai.

"Guanlin, bantu aku membangunkannya."

Seonho menarik tangan Guanlin perlahan. Pemuda Cina itu terkejut. Sedikit melirik pada tuan manis yang masih berjongkok. "Ah, baik."

Guanlin kemudian membantu pemuda itu bangkit bersama Seonho. "Ah teman laki-lakimu sangat baik. Terima kasih."

Wajah Seonho perlahan merona ketika mendengar ucapan _'Teman laki-laki'_. Sedangkan Guanlin hanya menatap datar lalu membukakan pintu.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Degupan dalam hati semakin membara. Seonho berjalan lebih cepat. Tak ingin pria di belakang mendengar kegugupannya. Berjalan di ruang utama restoran dengan banyaknya lampu bercahaya redup serta sedikit ramai suara pengunjung membuat mata tajam Guanlin waspada.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan masih termenung di ruang makan. Manik mata kehitaman menatap kearah depan. Masih terdiam dalam keheningan ruangan.

"Paman Jaehwan, apakah sudah selesai makan malamnya?" Jinyoung menepuk pundak sang pengusaha. Membuat sang _empu_ nya pundak sedikit terkejut.

"Ah Jinyoung, tentu saja sudah." pria bernama Kim Jaehwan segera tersenyum. Lalu menatap Seonho serta Guanlin yang baru tiba.

Pemuda manis itu kembali duduk manis di kursi. Sang bodyguard tetap setia berdiri di belakangnya. Jaehwan masih menatap, kemudian berdiri menghampiri Seonho.

"Seonho, aku harus pergi karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan. Ah, jika sudah selesai mungkin aku akan berkunjung kerumah mu nanti." ucap Jaehwan.

Seonho pun tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Perlahan, wajah sang pengusaha maju. Semakin maju, lalu mengecup pipi gembul Seonho. Pemuda Yoo terlihat gugup sangat, ia kalang kabut sekarang. Wajahnya memanas dan merah padam. Kemudian sedikit melirik sang bodyguard yang masih menatap.

Guanlin melihatnya.

"Guanlin, kemari lah." titah Jaehwan.

Yoo Seonho semakin berdebar. Tentara berkebangsaan Cina berdiri di sebelah Seonho. Suhu dalam ruangan mendadak menjadi panas. Padahal sedang musim dingin di luar sana. Seonho hanya bisa menunduk.

"Besok adalah sidang untuk Minhyun. Itu berarti pekerjaanmu sebagai pengawal pribadi Seonho telah selesai." ucap Jaehwan.

Guanlin masih menatap wajah sang presdir dengan datar. Tak mengeluarkan satu ekspresi apapun. Jaehwan memberikan tangan kanan nya, hendak bersalaman dengan pria Cina. Guanlin menyambut tangan itu. Kedua tangan pun bertautan dengan jelas di depan mata Seonho.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Seonho untuk dua bulan ini." ucap Jaehwan tersenyum.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku tuan Kim." ucap Guanlin. Sedikit melirik kearah pemuda yang tengah menatapnya.

Seonho menatap sendu kedua tautan tangan yang perlahan terlepas. Besok adalah hari persidangan. Itu artinya Guanlin akan segera pulang ke Cina. Bukankah ini yang selalu di tunggu-tunggu oleh Seonho sejak awal? Tapi kenapa, kenapa sekarang ia merasa sesak?

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam berjalan pesat di jalan raya. Rembulan sedang menunjukkan pancaran sinar yang menerangi malam. Salju turun secara perlahan, membuat buliran putih berterbangan bebas di udara. Seonho yang duduk di kursi belakang hanya mampu menoleh kearah kaca. Menatap sosok tegap yang tengah menyetir mobil.

Hanya ada 4 orang di dalam mobil. Guanlin menyetir dengan tenang di depan. Sedangkan Seonho duduh bersama Jinyoung dan Jihoon di belakang. Semuanya hanya diam. Hanya terdengar suara dengkuran dari mulut Jihoon. Pemuda manis itu dengan lelap tertidur dengan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Jinyoung.

Seonho masih menatap jalanan sepi dari kaca. Wajah manisnya terlihat lesu sangat. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh, menatap kearah depan. Menatap sosok pengawal Cina yang masih fokus menyetir. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Guanlin yang masih fokus menyetir pun menatap lurus kearah jalanan. Semakin sepi dan gelap. Bulan masih Setia menemani untuk menyinari. Mata tajam Guanlin melirik kearah kaca, menatap tuan muda yang tersenyum melihatnya. Kedua mata kembali di pertemukan. Seonho yang sadar segera mengalihkan pandangan, sama dengan Guanlin. Mereka terlihat sangat salah tingkah sekarang.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari pula, Bae Jinyoung melihat interaksi dua pemuda tadi sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam berjalan tenang di keheningan malam. Woojin menyetir sembari menahan degupan keras dalam dada. Hanya ada dirinya dengan Hyungseob sekarang. Pemuda manis itu tertidur di kursi sebelahnya. Terkadang, pemuda bergigi gingsul itu melirik malu-malu pada tuan muda Ahn. Lalu wajahnya kembali merona.

Alasan mengapa dirinya hanya berdua dengan Hyungseob sekarang karena dengan secara mendadak Samuel menculik Daehwi dan berkata akan melakukan kencan. Alhasil hanya ada dirinya dan Hyungseob sekarang.

Woojin terlihat tenang, namun dalam hati ia berteriak.

' _Tuhan, jika ini mimpi. Tolong jangan bangunkan Aku._ '

Pemuda Park berusaha untuk fokus menyetir. Ia berusaha menetralkan degupan dalam dada.

 _TUK_

Jantung Woojin serasa mau keluar. Kepala Hyungseob tiba-tiba bersender pada pundak kokohnya. Pemuda manis itu masih tertidur lelap. Woojin serasa ingin mati.

Yang ada di pikiran Woojin sekarang hanyalah Hyungseob. Jalanan semakin lama semakin terlihat sepi. Pemuda Ahn masih menyenderkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman mulai keluar dari bibir Woojin. Ia senang.

"Setidaknya, Aku bisa menjadi senderanmu ketika lelah walau tak bisa memilikimu, Ahn Hyungseob."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _ererigado:_** Weh langsung gercep ya xD hohoho~ terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Ellegisnt:_** Guanlin udah siapin hati kok xD Hehe maapkan abang Minhyun :'v terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Re-Panda68:_** Hehe bisa dibaca di chapter sebelumnya~ wkwk terima Kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _whatgus:_** Gak boleh dibawa pulang, nanti digebuk Seonho xD Huhu moment SamHwi sama HakWoong akan saya buat di chapter selanjutnya xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _janicekim:_** Hehe, saya akan bertanggung jawab atas efek gak bisa berenti senyum dengan membuat moment GuanHo di chapter depan xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kkamo:_** Dibalik sosoknya yang kejam, adakalanya seorang Ibu akan selalu memperhatikan anak-anaknya /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _skarayums:_** Wkwk eta keterangan~ /plak. Bapak Jae sabar ya, banyak yang mau engkau putus sama Seonho xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers:_** Maklum, mamah Minhyun belum gajian jadi belum bisa beli daging banyak-banyak xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Cheshire Oh:_** Guanlin lebih suka modus dibanding gombal soalnya wkwk. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Rasanya sakit liat doi kencan ama cowok lain-Guanlin, bodyguard ganteng. Wkwk terima Kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kim naya:_** Hehe nanti Seonho bakal punya Guanlin kok xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _ShintaWu:_** Wkwk Jaehwan beli pakan lele di Prancis. Beli di pasar senin gak level soalnya:(( /digampar. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _soonyounghearteu:_** Hehe Jihoon harus banyak-banyak sabar buat deketin Baejin xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Rina Putry299:_** Hehe, terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Wonhee park:_** Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _daebaektaeluv:_** Seonho pusing milih yang mana wkwk, terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _TaeTae-Track:_** Hehe nantikan undangan GuanHo resmi xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _soint0you:_** Hehe keluarga bahagia ala minHyunbin xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Guesschu:_** Hehe padahal sudah diusahakan tidak terlalu mendetail adegannya :" huehue iya masih lama :" hehe biar ucul Baejin masih kecil :'v Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _seoldier:_** Hehe mungkin karena saya suka adegan gore kali ya, jadi banyak adegan gore disini—ya walaupun belum bagus-bagus amat saya nulisnya wkwk. Hehe, saya suka bayangin sendiri kalo Guan jadi tentara xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _anisafransiskaa:_** Hehe saya cuma mencari crackpair antimainstream xD hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Uma Exo L317:_** Hehe terima kasih atas sarannya, dan terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _fujoshi.reply1997:_** Haha terima kasih xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kimmphi95:_** Hehe, terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kfcfmd:_** Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _vanillacake123:_** Hoho xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Mandoo:_** Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 **A/N:**

 **Hehe, maaf saya update telat TvT lagi banyak tugas juga, tapi akhirnya hari ini saya bisa up wkwk. Setelah saya survey /eak. Banyak yang menunggu adegan M. Kalian semua mesum :v /ditimpuk batu. Hehe, untuk moment SamHwi dan HakWoong akan saya perbanyak di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memfollow, favorite, dan review fanfiksi ini :))**

 **-levieren225**


	10. I Love You

"Daehwi sayang, kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Setitik salju mulai merambah di jalan raya. Hari yang semakin gelap membuat beberapa orang memilih meringkuk dalam selimut tebal. Daehwi masih membuang muka, menatap jendela dan menolak untuk menatap pria berparas bule di sebelahnya. Samuel sendiri tengah menyetir, namun fokusnya tetap pada pria mungil nan manis yang masih kesal.

"Kim Daehwi."

"Jangan merubah margaku seenaknya."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi istriku."

"Aku ini laki-laki."

"Posisi mu _bottom_ , sayang."

"Sok tahu, kamu."

Daehwi lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela. Menatap debu putih yang turun terus menerus. Mengabaikan pria tampan yang sedari tadi terus menerus mengoceh.

"Oh my God, Daehwi! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Samuel kembali berceloteh. Berharap pemuda Lee berhenti mengabaikannya.

Daehwi yang merasa terganggu oleh suara bising Samuel pun merengut kesal, "Astaga, Samuel! Kau berisik sekali!"

Mobil berwarna biru dongker berhenti mendadak di pinggiran jalan. Daehwi kembali merengut kesal, mengutuk Samuel dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang lolos dari mulut kecilnya.

"Dasar bule abal! Dasar pria _brengsek_! Pergi seenakmu tanpa mengabariku! Dasar _bajingan_!"

Lee Daehwi terus mengutuk pria berdarah Amerika-Korea tanpa henti. Kedua tangannya memukul bahu Samuel, melepaskan segala kekesalannya selama 3 bulan terakhir. Kim Samuel hanya diam, mendengarkan segala ucapan serta makian yang di lontarkan si manis Daehwi.

"Kau tidak tahu kan betapa cemasnya Aku saat kau tiba-tiba memutuskan pergi ke London?! Dan parahnya lagi kau mengganti nomor ponselmu! Kau jahat sekali!"

 _CUP_

"Hei manis, jangan mengoceh terus. Aku pusing mendengarnya."

Daehwi kembali bungkam. Ia mulai gugup, jantung berdebar sangat cepat. Kedua tangannya di tahan oleh lengan kekar Samuel. Dan apa tadi? Kecupan di kening? Samuel mengecup keningnya?!

"Kau tahu Daehwi? Aku pergi ke London untuk masa depan kita." Samuel berucap lembut. Menatap kedua manik mata sang pujaan hati.

Pemuda manis itu masih terdiam. Menatap wajah pemuda bule dengan sedikit kesal bercampur gugup, "Masa depan kita?"

Samuel tersenyum lembut, di tatapnya Daehwi dalam sambil mengusap rambut coklat terangnya. "Setelah lulus kuliah, Aku ingin menikahimu. Lalu kita tinggal di London. Kita akan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga kita disana."

Pemuda Lee terlihat tersentuh. Hati yang awalnya terasa sangat kesal lambat laun menjadi tentram. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah menyumpahi Samuel dengan kata-kata kotor. "M-maaf, Aku sudah—"

"Tidak, Aku yang salah karena tidak memberikan kabar. Maafkan Aku, ya?" Samuel sedikit mengacak surai kecoklatan Daehwi. Membuat pemuda manis itu semakin merona.

"D-dan, apa tadi kau mencium keningku?!"

"Lho, memang tidak boleh?"

"T-tentu saja tidak boleh, bodoh!"

"Aku bodoh pun kau tetap cinta."

"Diam kau, Kim Samuel!"

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main pair:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is remake of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing/The Defender'**

 **But, The Bodyguard from Cina is mine.**

 **WARN! Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, ParodyAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Haknyeon-ssi, maaf jadi merepotkan." Euiwoong membungkuk 90 derajat pada pemuda Joo. Sedikit mengeratkan mantel coklat yang di kenakan.

Haknyeon yang sejak tadi salah tingkah 'pun menjadi lebih salah tingkah. "A-ah, tidak masalah guru Ung."

Lee Euiwoong tersenyum ramah. "Panggil saja Ung."

"Baiklah, Ung." ucap Haknyeon semakin gugup.

"Ingin mampir?" tanya Euiwoong.

"A-ah, tidak usah. Aku takut merepotkan. Lagipula sudah larut, dan Aku harus kembali ke rumah tuan Seonho." ucap Haknyeon sembari tertawa renyah. Dalam hati ia menangis meraung-raung ingin mampir ke rumah sang guru dengan _image_ imut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan. Ah, justru Akulah yang merasa merepotkanmu." ujar Euiwoong.

Haknyeon semakin bimbang. Ia berada di pilihan yang sangat sulit. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mendekati guru Ung. Ya, kapanlagi sosok Joo Haknyeon bisa mendekati guru Ung?

"Maaf Ung, mungkin lain kali. Tugasku menjaga tuan Seonho masih berlaku sampai besok persidangan." ucap Haknyeon. "Aku permisi."

Pemuda Joo kemudian membungkuk, lalu berjalan lunglai. Menatap mobil yang terpakir di hadapan mata. "Haknyeon!"

Haknyeon sedikit terkejut mendengar Euiwoong berteriak. Ia menoleh, menatap guru mungil yang tengah menatapnya. "Aku suka dengan pria yang bertanggung jawab sepertimu, Haknyeon. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Lain kali datanglah kerumah. Aku akan dengan senang hati jika kau datang."

Pemuda Joo merasa seperti berada di surga. Lee Euiwoong tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Jantung pemuda Joo semakin berdetak cepat. Guru imut itu memang paling pandai membuat seorang Joo Haknyeon salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, Aku akan datang kerumah mu lusa."

Malam itu, dua pemuda yang baru saja bercakap mulai tersenyum. Dengan salju yang turun membuat keduanya mengeratkan mantel tebal. Mungkin saja, berawal dari mengantar pulang bisa menjadi awal dari kisah yang lebih berkepanjangan. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

Lampu di ruang keluarga mulai redup. Menyisakan pantulan rembulan dari luar jendela. Dengan pemandangan salju turun, membuat nuansa indah terpatri jelas di halaman rumah besar Yoo Seonho.

Guanlin mengaduk sebuah teh hitam, seluruh lampu mulai di matikan. Bodyguard asal Cina itu hanya melirik sekilas pada si pelaku pemadam lampu, Bae Jinyoung.

Bocah berumur belia itu tersenyum menatap Guanlin. Ia segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, "Selamat malam paman."

Lai Guanlin segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sofa ruang keluarga. Sembari masih mengaduk teh hitam yang dibuat, ia berjalan santai lalu duduk. Sekilas menatap salju yang masih setia turun dari langit.

Teh hitam mulai mengalir dalam rongga mulut. Membasahi tenggorokan yang kering. Hangat dan pahit, teh hitam yang Guanlin suka adalah rasa pahit. Tangan besarnya mengambil walkie talkie kecil di saku celana. Ibu jarinya segera menekan tombol.

Matanya yang sudah setajam belati semakin menajam. Ketika layar walkie talkienya tak menampakkan sosok tuan muda dalam kamar. Jemari Guanlin kembali menekan tombol, mungkin Seonho sedang berada di ruangan lain—pikirnya.

Namun tetap nihil. Seonho tak terlihat di manapun. Di lorong ruangan, di dapur, di dekat kolam renang, di halaman rumah. Nihil, semuanya tetap tak ada. Guanlin jadi sedikit panik.

Ia kembali menekan tombol. Layar monitor kecil menampakkan ruang keluarga. Ada dirinya di dalam layar, dan juga... Seonho.

Terlihat, Yoo Seonho tengah tersenyum sembari menatap punggung Lai Guanlin. Menatapnya dengan perasaan serta raut wajah bahagia. Guanlin gugup dibuat, ia menatap kearah depan. Jadi, sejak tadi Seonho berada di belakangnya?

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di ruang keluarga. Ruangan yang sudah gelap dan sepi membuat derap langkah sang tuan muda lebih terdengar jelas. Rembulan masih setia memancarkan sinar, wajah tegas sang bodyguard bersinar akibat pantulan cahaya dari luar. Rahangnya yang keras terlihat meneteskan keringat. Jantungnya berdegup keras ketika Seonho semakin mendekat. Jemarinya menekan terus menerus monitor berwarna hitam di tangan. Ia gugup, sampai layar monitor rusak akibat ulahnya.

Guanlin segera bangkit dari sofa. Ia membalikkan badan, semakin gugup ketika Seonho sudah benar-benar berada di hadapannya. "Guanlin, ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"A-ah, alat ini rusak. Aku harus membenarkannya." ucap Guanlin sedikit gugup.

Kedua tangan Seonho terlihat membuka sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Di bukanya kotak itu di depan Guanlin, "Kado natal."

Jam tangan berwarna hitam mengkilap terpampang jelas di wajah sang bodyguard. "Terima kasih."

Jemari lentik Seonho mulai melingkar di lengan Guanlin. Memakaikan sang bodyguard jam tangan baru, "Maaf Aku bukan seorang Santa. Aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi, Aku akan berusaha menjadi Santa yang baik."

Jantung Guanlin semakin berdebar. Keringat mulai membanjiri pelipis, ia gugup. Mata hitamnya menatap wajah manis Seonho yang terpancar sinar rembulan dari luar jendela. Semakin indah ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Ah, jam tangannya sangat cocok dipakai denganmu." ucap Seonho senang. Menatap lengan kekar Guanlin yang sudah berbalut jam tangan pemberiannya.

"Terima kasih." Guanlin tersenyum tipis. Menatap lengannya yang habis dipakaikan jam tangan.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Seonho terlihat malu-malu menatap sosok pria tegap di hadapannya, "Selamat malam."

"Ah, selamat malam juga." ucap Guanlin. Seonho segera pergi dari hadapan sang bodyguard.

Ketika kaki kanannya ingin menaiki tangga, Seonho kembali menatap kearah Guanlin. "Ah, besok sudah sidang. Apa setelah kembali ke Cina, kau akan berkunjung ke Korea Selatan lagi?"

Guanlin menoleh menatap Seonho, "Entahlah. Mungkin kalau ada waktu senggang."

Seonho sedikit tertawa, kemudian manik matanya kembali menatap tentara Cina. "Aku harap kau memiliki waktu senggang yang lama. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." jawab Guanlin. Seonho menaiki tangga, masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

Teh hitam kembali di sesap dengan pelan. Guanlin menoleh, menatap kamar Seonho yangmana lampu kamarnya sudah di matikan. Itu tandanya si pemuda manis sudah tertidur.

Mungkin istilah yang pantas untuk sosok Lai Guanlin adalah _jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja._

Karena pada kenyataannya, Yoo Seonho belum tertidur. Ia masih terjaga, mengendap-endap menatap sosok bodyguard yang masih duduk di ruang keluarga. Terlihat Guanlin menatap lengan—lebih tepatnya jam tangan pemberian Seonho. Di tatap dalam, tampangnya yang datar membuat Seonho sulit menebak ekspresinya.

Kemudian ia melepas jam tangan yang satunya. Jam tangan berwarna _gold_ di tatap datar. Wajahnya yang selalu nampak datar bagaikan papan catur pun menambah kesan kharisma yang berlebih. Di tambah wajah itu bersinar akibat rembulan di luar sana. Seonho kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

Tiba-tiba suara alat pendeteksi milik Guanlin berbunyi. Ia segera melesat lari menuju kamar Seonho. Membuka pintu kamar—yang beruntung belum di kunci oleh tuan muda. Kamarnya gelap, ia tak melihat Seonho di dalam kamar.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Guanlin. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Guanlin segera menarik tangan tersebut lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas. Mata tajam sang bodyguard Cina melebar, sosok yang ia lempar adalah Yoo Seonho.

Segera ia menangkap tubuh Seonho yang akan jatuh. Namun nyatanya, ia juga ikut terjatuh. Punggung kokohnya membentur lantai marmer, dengan Seonho yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh kurus Seonho.

Tuan muda menatap bodyguard yang menangkapnya. Kedua manik mata bertemu, menatap satu sama lain. Guanlin segera berguling ke samping, lalu menyalakan lampu. Pistol di tangan sudah siap menembak siapa saja yang berani melukai Yoo Seonho.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Guanlin. Ia segera membantu Seonho berdiri.

Pemuda Yoo tersenyum, "Maaf, Aku tidak sengaja menekan tombol pada liontin ini."

Guanlin menatap liontin yang melingkar pada leher Seonho. Liontin pemberiannya, "Tidak apa-apa."

Tentara Cina itu ingin beranjak pergi, namun sebelah tangannya ditahan oleh Seonho. "Guanlin, Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi..."

Guanlin menatap mata hitam Seonho. Pria berparas manis itu kembali menatap Guanlin, "Aku mencintaimu."

Terdengar suara degupan dalam hati Guanlin. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hanya kalimat singkat yang diucapkan Seonho, namun memiliki efek yang besar bagi debaran jantungnya. Ia segera menyingkirkan tangan Seonho yang masih menggenggam erat lengannya. Dengan cara halus.

Seonho sedikit tersenyum, "Apa itu berarti cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Aku—" ucapan Guanlin tertahan. Ia menatap wajah pemuda yang masih diam. Lelaki asal Cina itu sadar, ia adalah seorang _biseksual._ Seseorang yang mencintai laki-laki maupun perempuan. Ia sangat sadar akan hal itu.

Dan kesadaran itu semakin terasa ketika menatap wajah manis nan damai milik Seonho. Guanlin memajukan langkahnya pada Seonho. Semakin dekat, jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. Seonho semakin gugup dibuat. Guanlin segera maju lalu berjalan melewati Seonho. Ia menutup _gorden_ kamar sang tuan muda.

Yoo Seonho sedikit kecewa, ia segera mundur lalu menutup pintu kamar. Guanlin yang hendak keluar dari kamar pun kembali membuka _gorden_. "Apa yang kau mau, Seonho?"

Pemuda yang berstatus guru TK itu menunduk. Sedetik kemudian kembali menatap Guanlin. Ia berjalan maju, mendekat pada sosok pengawal tegap yang masih berdiri dekat _gorden_. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti. "Aku ingin mencium bibirmu."

Seonho kembali mundur, semakin mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Sebelah tangannya mematikan lampu. Kamar 'pun kembali gelap. Guanlin masih diam, ia masih setia memegangi _gorden_. Pemuda manis itu sedikit melangkah maju, menatap Lai Guanlin dengan tatapan cinta. Ia berjalan mendekat.

Tangan kiri Guanlin yang masih memegang tali _gorden_ 'pun perlahan di lepas. Seonho semakin mendekat, menuju pada sosok pengawal tampan dengan tubuh tegap nan tinggi. Jarak tubuh keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, wajahnya semakin mendekat.

Semakin mendekat, dan _gorden_ pun menutup jendela kamar.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review sebelumnya:_**

 ** _soonyounghearteu:_** Hehe untuk chapter sebelumnya dan sekarang saya buat khusus untuk romansa. Saya sendiri ngakak bayangin muka Haknyeon malu-malu xD Hehe, dan pada akhirnya saya selipkan SamHwi juga disini. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _ererigado:_** KAU MEMANG MAKHLUK MESUM, DASAR LAKNAT :'v /dilempar batu. Selaknat-laknatnya dirimu, terima kasih sudah membaca ya xD

 ** _Triass99:_** Hehe maapkan jika kelamaan:'v /sungkem. Huhu~ Baejin kan GuanHo shipper xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _KimssiJeonnim:_** Huhu~ tergantung bapak hakimnya kecelakaan lagi apa engga xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Cheshire Oh:_** Duh, kayaknya gak perlu deh. Nanti repot bangun rumahnya lagi :'v /plak. Baejin dewasa sebelum waktunya :) /plak. Hehe mungkin chapter kedepannya akan lebih saya perjelas. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Guesschu:_** Anjir prasasti, gue ngakak :'v /plak. Huu maafkan jadi nunggu lama, kemarin-kemarin lagi banyak tugas :(( /sungkem. Hehe _happy birthday_ ya xD Saya sendiri juga merasa begitu, kemarin lagi agak males ngetik juga sih :'v /digampar. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Karen Ackerman:_** Jaehwan sudah merasakan aura-aura kelam.. /plak. Seonho kan anak baik, jadi yang ngejagain harus cakep macam Guanlin :v /gak nyambung. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _daebaektaeluv:_** Woojin lelaki strong wkwk :v terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kkamo:_** Hehe, maybe. Saya suka memberi kejutan di setiap chapter xD GuanHo masih dalam proses pendekatan xD Haha, saya ngakak baca komen kamu masa xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :'v

 ** _Ellegisnt:_** Hehe dua chapter ini khusus romansa xD Bapak Jaehwan sudah merasakan sesamting diantara GuanHo :'v terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Wonhee park:_** Hehe, dalem hati udah mewek dia :'v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _blackjackcrong:_** Maafkan daku yang harus memisahkan JaeWoon :'v Hehe, jujur saya sendiri masih gak nyangka udah memasangkan JaeHo :'v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _skarayums:_** Hehe saya malah ngakak baca komen kamu xD /ditabok. Hehe, nantikan saja ya xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kim naya:_** Seonho masih labil, jadi gak tau mau milih siapa:(( /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Duh nak ayam jangan disakitin dong :(( emangnya bapak Jae mau sama kamu? :v /plak. Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 **A/n:**

 **Jujur, saya ketawa sendiri baca komen kalian yang minta Jaehwan segera putus sama Seonho xD /ditimpuk batu. Tapi mungkin saya akan memberikan sedikit spoiler. Nanti, apapun yang terjadi di dalam fanfiksi ini, GuanHo akan berlayar pada akhirnya. Ya, walau nanti ada beberapa bumbu yang akan saya berikan hehe /ketawa jahat.**

 **Khusus untuk _Guesschu,_ selamat ulang tahun ya! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu, _wish u all the best_ :D dan ini kadonya haha, ya walaupun cuma fanfiksi abal :'v**

 **Dan untuk GuanHo shipper, fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan kepada kalian. Mungkin gak sepanjang chapter sebelumnya. Karena chapter depan mungkin akan lebih panjang xD**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan memberikan review :)**

 **-levieren225**


	11. Revenge (Bloody Memories)

Ruangan gelap menjadi saksi bisu antara dua pemuda yang masih terdiam diri. Sama-sama saling membelenggu satu sama lain lewat tatapan yang terpancar. Pemuda yang lebih dominan menatap tajam Seonho. Sedangkan tuan muda hanya diam. Ia memajukan wajahnya beberapa senti. Sedikit lagi, sampai pada akhirnya.

"Ya, selamat malam."

Deru napas sang bodyguard menerpa permukaan kulit wajah Seonho. Guanlin melewati Seonho begitu saja. Ia keluar dari kamar nan gelap, meninggalkan tuan muda yang masih terdiam sambil tersenyum. Ia segera menyenderkan diri pada dinding kamar. Merasakan permukaan dinding dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Seharusnya Aku tidak mengatakannya."

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main pair:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is remake of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing/The Defender'**

 **But, The Bodyguard from Cina is mine.**

 **WARN! Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, ParodyAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi itu melangkah keluar. Menatap jatuhnya salju di dekat kolam. Mata hitamnya melihat langit malam. Rembulan masih setia memancarkan sinarnya di atas. Guanlin sedikit mengusap rambut hitamnya. Berusaha bersikap normal, seperti biasanya. Namun sedikit gagal, ia masih gugup.

Bodyguard asal Cina itu duduk di kursi. Mengambil kacang yang ia simpan di saku celana. Tangan besar itu mulai membuka bungkus kacang, lalu memakan isinya. Udara semakin lama semakin menusuk kulit. Namun Guanlin tak memusingkan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin menjernihkan kepalanya sekarang.

"Sedang apa paman disini?"

Guanlin menoleh ke sampingnya, sosok bocah Bae Jinyoung berdiri dengan menggunakan jaket yang tebal. Mengingat hari ini salju mulai turun. "Kenapa di malam natal paman terlihat sedih?"

"Aku tidak sedih, bocah."

Jinyoung terlihat datar. Ia duduk di samping Guanlin. Mengikuti setiap perlakuan yang dilakukan pemuda Cina. "Aku tahu paman sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu masih terlihat tenang. Menatap langit yang senantiasa menurunkan rintikan salju. Guanlin menatap bocah di sebelahnya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa melihat raut wajah seseorang." jawab Jinyoung santai.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara jangkrik yang menemani. Jinyoung mengeratkan mantel bulunya, "Apa paman tidak kedinginan?"

"Aku sudah biasa." jawab Guanlin datar. Manik matanya masih menatap kolam yang tertimpa kristal salju.

"Apa paman juga sudah terbiasa melihat sosok yang paman cintai bersama orang lain?"

Guanlin kembali menoleh kearah bocah berumur 10 tahun. Sedangkan bocah itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu paman menyukai Seonho _hyung._ "

Tentara Cina itu tak menolak, namun tak mengakui juga. Ia hanya menunduk dalam diam. Menatap sepatu hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Jika paman menyukainya, katakan saja." ucap Jinyoung.

"Aku tak ingin mencampur urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadi." jawab Guanlin tanpa menatap Jinyoung.

Bae Jinyoung kembali tersenyum tipis. Mengingat ia tak pernah melihat sang paman dari Cina terlihat begitu merana. "Tapi perasaanmu bukanlah pekerjaan. Paman Guanlin."

Guanlin menatap tajam bocah di sebelahnya, "Umurmu belum pantas untuk membicarakan soal perasaan, nak."

"Terserah apa kata paman. Aku hanya menyarankan." Bae Jinyoung kembali menatap langit. Merasakan udara dingin menerpa kulit putih nan mulus miliknya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Guanlin sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia jadi terpikir oleh ucapan bocah ingusan di sebelahnya. Boleh diakui memang, Guanlin sangat payah dalam soal percintaan. Lelaki itu memang payah.

"Apa paman Woojin dan paman Haknyeon sudah pulang?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Sudah. Mereka datang dengan wajah merona. Ah, Aku tak tahu kenapa." jawab Guanlin. Sedikit menghembuskan nafas. Melihat segerombolan uap yang melayang-layang di udara.

"Mereka sedang jatuh cinta, paman." jawab Jinyoung datar. Guanlin hanya mengangguk.

Bocah yang tak lebih tinggi dari Guanlin mulai bangkit dari kursi. Sedikit menoleh pada sosok bodyguard yang masih termenung, "Paman, kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang ada."

Jinyoung berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Guanlin sendirian di tepi kolam dengan sebuah kacang. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu masih diam, memikirkan ucapan yang dikatakan Jinyoung.

"PAMAN!"

 _DOR_

Suara teriakan Jinyoung beriringan dengan suara tembakan. Telinga Guanlin menajam. Ia segera bangkit dari kursi.

.

.

.

.

Suara tembakan semakin merambah. Ruangan yang gelap membuat beberapa orang susah melihat. Termasuk Seonho berserta dua sahabatnya. Jihoon berteriak panik. Ia masih ingin hidup. Sedangkan Hyungseob sudah menangis, berdoa dalam hati.

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

Suara Woojin memekik telinga. Seonho, Jihoon, serta Hyungseob berlarian menuju pemuda Park. "Berbaring di sofa!"

Woojin mendorong Seonho, Jihoon, dan Hyungseob agar duduk di sofa panjang dekat pojokan. Kemudian pemuda itu mendorong sofa hingga tangga, "T-tunggu, kau mau apa?!" Hyungseob bertanya.

Pemuda Park tak menjawab, ia segera mendorong sofa berwarna ungu ke tangga. Lalu benda empuk itu meluncur bebas di tangga. Membuat beberapa orang yang ingin naik ke atas kembali terjatuh terdorong. Woojin turun ke bawah.

 _DOR_

"AAAKHHHHH!"

Kaki Woojin tertembak. Ia terjatuh ke atas sofa—lebih tepatnya pada tubuh mungil Hyungseob yang masih duduk di atas sofa. Darah mulai keluar dari mulut pemuda Park. Ketika punggung tertembus peluru. "WOOJIN!"

Darah mengucur deras. Sebagian tumpah ke baju Hyungseob. Dengan tertatih, Woojin mendorong sofa yang berisikan tiga orang. Semuanya berteriak ketakutan. Memeluk satu sama lain.

 _DOR_

Peluru kembali menusuk punggung Woojin. Pemuda itu kembali tertatih. Darah kembali muncrat, ia tetap mendorong sofa. Haknyeon segera menembak beberapa orang. Peluru berniat untuk menembus dada Hyungseob.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _DEG_

Satu peluru berhasil menembus jantung. Bukan jantung Hyungseob, tapi jantung..

"PARK WOOJIN!"

 _DOR_

Pemuda itu terhempas di sofa. Dengan darah bercucuran serta nafas yang tak banyak, ia terbaring lemah. Seonho, Jihoon, dan Hyungseob berteriak sembari menangis. Menatap wajah Woojin yang telah dipenuhi darah. Bau anyir mulai menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Hankyeon segera berlari. Menghampiri sahabat sehidup semati yang sudah tergeletak lemah dengan cairan merah pekat.

"WOOJIN! BERTAHANLAH KAWAN—ARGHHHHH!"

Satu peluru menembus kedalam pundak Haknyeon. Pria itu meringis kesakitan, tapi masih memeluk teman yang sudah berdarah-darah.

 _DOR DOR DOR_

"KYAAAA! TUHAN, LINDUNGILAH KAMI SEMUA!" Jihoon berteriak sambil menutup telinga. Matanya dipejamkan, ia ingin pergi dari tempat menyeramkan ini sekarang.

Suara derap kaki serta tembakan menggelegar dalam kediaman besar Seonho. Malam natal yang seharusnya dinikmati bersama keluarga tercinta dengan damai pupus seketika. Para _bajingan_ ini terus menerus menembak tiada henti. Sampai seseorang menembak dengan begitu lihainya.

Beberapa orang tertembak dan tumbang. Pria itu menembak dengan kecepatan ekstra. Membuang-buang peluru demi keselamatan anggota keluarga. Lai Guanlin, menembak tiada ampun dari tangga.

 _PROK PROK_

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar di ruangan gelap. Guanlin masih dalam posisi menembak, namun tidak mengeluarkan peluru. Ia masih menatap pria yang tengah bertepuk tangan. "Tembakanmu masih saja lincah, Lai _bajingan_ Guanlin."

Hwang Minhyun tersenyum sinis. "Namun sayang—"

Guanlin menatap tajam.

"Peluru mu sudah habis, _brengsek._ "

Minhyun segera menembak Guanlin. Pemuda Cina itu menghindar, ia segera menaiki tangga. Berguling di lantai, berusaha menghindari tembakan Minhyun. Pemuda Hwang segera menyusul Guanlin ke lantai dua. Menembak dengan membabi buta. Dengan cekatan Guanlin kembali menghindar, mengambil isi peluru di saku celana. Lalu kembali menembak.

Guanlin kembali berguling, merosot pada tungkai tangga lalu berlari cepat ke lantai dasar. Dengan Minhyun yang masih menembak dari belakang, Guanlin bersembunyi di balik dinding. Matanya menatap lampu saklar yang masih menyinari ruang tengah. Ia segera mematikan lampu.

Beberapa orang yang masih berkeliaran di dekat televisi mendadak kalang kabut ketika lampu dimatikan. Kesempatan ini diambil oleh Guanlin untuk menembak. Pemuda Lai menembak tiada ampun, beberapa berhasil kabur.

Minhyun bersandar pada dinding, berusaha menghindari serangan brutal dari bodyguard Cina. Guanlin yang melihat lemari berisikan senter pun mengambil satu, menyalakan cahayanya lalu dilempar berputar. Terlihat cahaya senter mengarah pada pojokan ruangan, memperlihatkan beberapa musuh yang tengah bersembunyi.

 _DOR DOR DOR_

Dengan cepat Guanlin menembaki secara brutal. Minhyun yang mendengar teriakan anak buahnya terkejut.

' _Cih, pintar sekali kau brengsek._ '

Guanlin mengambil satu senter lagi, lalu kembali dilempar dengan gaya memutar di udara. Senter terlempar kearah bawah tangga. Guanlin segera menembaki musuh yang bersembunyi.

Gelapnya ruangan membuat para musuh tak bisa membalas. Mereka tertembak oleh Guanlin. Minhyun menatap fokus dari mana senter terlempar. Menatap fokus. Sampai Guanlin mengambil satu senter lagi, lalu menyalakan sinarnya.

 _DOR_

Guanlin segera berpindah tempat. Minhyun dengam cekatan menembaki senter yang dipegang Guanlin. Suasana semakin mencekam. Salah-salah sedikit nyawa pun melayang. Suasana sedang mencekam. Guanlin tetap bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

.

.

.

.

Sekelebat salju semakin turun dengan deras. Terpaan udara dingin yang mampu menusuk kulit siapapun berayun-ayun di udara. Dari ujung ruangan, terdengar isakan tangis seorang pria. Hyungseob menangis tersedu-sedu. Pemuda manis itu menggenggam erat tangan Woojin. Mengecupnya beberapa kali, berharap pemuda Park baik-baik saja.

Dengan nafas masih tersenggal, Woojin menoleh pada Hyungseob. Senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya, "J-jangan menangis—uhuk—tuan jelek jika menangis."

Hyungseob semakin terisak. Ia tak tega melihat kondisi Woojin yang tengah sekarat. Darah masih mengucur deras dari mulut dan dada. "K—kau bodoh! Kenapa malah melindungiku, hah?! Biarkan saja Aku mati!"

Seonho dan Jihoon terisak. Mereka memeluk satu sama lain. Haknyeon juga meneteskan air mata, tak tega melihat sahabatnya menahan sakit. Jinyoung pun menangis, menatap paman nya yang selalu menjadi partner untuk membully Haknyeon. Semua menangis, hanya Woojin yang tersenyum.

"Mana bisa—uhuk—Aku membiarkan laki-laki yang Aku cintai—uhuk—mati." ucap Woojin sembari tersenyum. Semakin banyak bicara, semakin banyak pula darah yang keluar.

Hyungseob semakin terisak melihat kondisi Woojin. Setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda Park, ia semakin merasa bersalah. "K-kau, m-mencintai—"

"M-maukah kau m-menciumku u-untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Semua terdiam. Woojin meminta sebuah ciuman dari Hyungseob. Pemuda bergigi gingsul itu tahu ia _brengsek._ Dengan seenak jidat meminta sebuah ciuman dari orang lain. Ia memang _brengsek_ , namun tak ada pilihan lain.

Ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya.

 _CUP_

Bibir lembut Hyungseob menyapu lembut bibir Woojin. Sedikit rasa amis menjalar di lidah. Kedua lidah beradu cepat, ciuman dengan diiringi tangisan serta turunnya salju diluar sana. Woojin sedikit menekan tengkuk Hyungseob. Memperdalam ciuman, menyesap bibir ranum Hyungseob untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali.

Berlatar ruangan dalam kaca, dengan pantulan sinar rembulan serta jatuhnya salju mengiringi ciuman manis antara sang bodyguard Park dan tuan muda Ahn. Woojin dapat merasakan pipinya basah akibat air mata Hyungseob yang tumpah. Pria manis itu menangis dalam diam. Dan Woojin merasakan kebahagiaan dalam diam.

Ciuman nan erat perlahan terlepas. Pemuda Park tak sanggup menahan sesak yang amat dalam. Matanya mendadak melebar, jantungnya merasa sangat sakit. Napasnya terasa terengah-engah. Hyungseob merasa janggal, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Woojin. Memeluk erat lelaki yang sudah mempertaruhkan nyawa demi dirinya. Air mata kembali mengalir. Membasahi pundak Woojin.

Tangan Woojin yang menggantung pada tengkuk Hyungseob perlahan melemas. Perlahan turun ke bawah. Kemudian tangan besar itu menggantung di udara. Pemuda Park terlihat tersenyum sekilas. Menatap Ahn Hyungseob dalam. Lalu mata itu tertutup sempurna. Napas sudah tak terasa di hidung Woojin.

"WOOJIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hyungseob berteriak histeris. Mendapati sosok pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya tiada. Pemuda Ahn berteriak, memukul dada Woojin berkali-kali. Mencoba cara apapun agar polisi Korea Selatan itu kembali bernapas.

"HAAAA!!! SEONHO, CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN! CEPAT BAWA WOOJIN! DIA MASIH HIDUP!"

Seonho menangis melihat Hyungseob berteriak. Pemuda Yoo segera memeluk temannya, berusaha memenangkan pemuda Ahn. Jihoon juga memeluk Hyungseob. Memberikan kehangatan, berharap pemuda mungil itu tenang.

"Hiks—s-sudah, Woojin telah tenang." bisik Seonho. Ia masih terisak. Jihoon tak bisa berkata-kata, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Hyungseob.

Hyungseob segera menghapus air mata, lalu berdiri. "SIAPAPUN YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH WOOJIN, BERHADAPANLAH DENGANKU! DASAR _BAJINGAN_! _BEDEBAH_!!"

 _DOR_

Haknyeon segera menarik Hyungseob untuk menunduk. Suara pistol kembali terdengar di ruangan. Minhyun kembali menembak sofa ungu. "Ayo pindah kesana!"

Haknyeon segera berpindah tempat. Berlari dengan cepat. Seonho mengikuti dari belakang. Hyungseob tetap berada dekat jasad Woojin, pemuda Ahn itu tak ingin pindah. Jihoon ingin pindah mengikuti Seonho. Namun dirinya hampir tertembak.

 _DOR_

"ARGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"JINYOUNG!"

Bae Jinyoung terjatuh. Kakinya tertembak oleh Minhyun. Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu berteriak kesakitan. Jihoon menyeret tubuh kecil Jinyoung, lalu bersembunyi.

Guanlin mendengar teriakan Jinyoung. Pemuda itu terlihat cemas, ia segera berpindah lebih cepat.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau mendorongku tadi, hah?! Kau tertembak sekarang!" Jihoon menangis. Tangannya merobek kain gorden ruangan. Lalu mengikat kaki Jinyoung yang terluka. Bae Jinyoung menahan rasa sakit, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Darah semakin keluar banyak. Seonho terlihat khawatir.

Beberapa anak buah Minhyun yang masih hidup berjalan mengendap-endap. Berjalan menuju dapur. Semua terkejut ketika seluruh lampu dinyalakan. Mereka menatap kebelakang, menatap sosok Lai Guanlin yang berdiri dekat gas elpiji.

"Ruangan ini telah dipenuhi gas. Aku telah mencabutnya. Semua pintu serta jendela pun sudah ku kunci rapat. Jadi, jika salah satu dari kalian menembakkan peluru, kita semua akan mati." ucap Guanlin dingin.

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari samping. Minhyun muncul dengan pedang katana nya. Ia menatap nanar Guanlin. "Mati ataupun hidup, Aku tak peduli." ucap Minhyun.

"Ah, kau memang tak peduli. Tapi anak buahmu terlihat sangat peduli." ucap Guanlin datar.

Minhyun meludah sembarang, menatap tajam sosok pemuda berkebangsaan Cina di hadapannya. "Kau sudah menembak Hyunbin sebanyak 10 kali, sekarang kau harus merasakannya!"

"Kau juga harus merasakan peluru sebanyak 7 kali. _Brengsek_!" Haknyeom berteriak. Menatap sengit sosok Minhyun yang masih menodongkan pistol pada Guanlin.

"Kau sudah menembak Woojin sebanyak 7 kali. Dia tewas sekarang! Dan Aku tak takut mati untuk membalaskan dendamnya!" Haknyeon berucap mantap. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Minhyun hanya mendecih sebal.

"Kau tahu? Orang itu sudah menembaki tunanganku! Orang itu! Lai _Sialan_ Guanlin!" ucap Minhyun sembari menunjuk Guanlin yang terlihat datar.

Ketika pelatuk hampir terlepas, anak buah Minhyun segera menghampiri. Memegang erat lengan pemuda Hwang agar tak menekan pelatuk pistol. "JANGAN TEKAN PELATUKNYA! KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI!"

Ketika Minhyun sedang dihadang anak buahnya sendiri, Guanlin segera mengambil beberapa pisau dapur. Lalu melemparnya pada seluruh anak buah Minhyun. Sebagian ada yang mendarat di leher, jakun, ataupun dada. Ada satu yang menghampiri Guanlin. Berusaha menusuk perut pemuda Cina dengan sebilah pisau. Guanlin dengan cekatan menghindar, lalu mengarahkan pisau yang dipegang musuh pada tenggorokannya. Pemuda itu mati diatas lantai.

Dari belakang, sosok pria hendak menusuk bahu Guanlin. Namun pemuda itu segera menghindar. Guanlin menjambak rambut pria tersebut, menariknya kasar lalu menjedotkan kepala pria itu ke keran air. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Guanlin menusukkan pisau pada tengkuk pria tersebut.

Haknyeon segera maju untuk menghajar Minhyun. Namun pemuda Hwang sudah menendang tubuh Haknyeon berulang kali. Membuat pemuda Joo terkapar diatas lantai.

Anak buah Hwang Minhyun mati semua. Guanlin sedikit mengusap keringat di pelipis. Suara tawa keluar dari mulut Hwang Minhyun. "Hahaha, Lai Guanlin. Andai saja saat itu kau tidak menembaki tunanganku, Aku pasti tidak akan menyerangmu."

Guanlin masih diam mematung. Menatap tajam sosok pemuda kejam di hadapannya, "Kau menembakinya dengan 10 peluru. Dan sekarang, kau harus merasakannya!"

Minhyun berlari menuju Guanlin. Menendangkan kakinya pada kepala Guanlin. Berputar cepat mempraktekkan jurus kungfu yang ia pelajari. Guanlin terus menerus menghindar. Sampai sebuah tendangan mengenai kepalanya. Pemuda asal Cina hampir terjatuh.

Hwang Minhyun terdiam sejenak, menatap Guanlin dengan senyum mengintimidasi, "Hoho, kau menghindar? Dasar _bedebah_!"

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Minhyun kembali menyerang Guanlin. Berusaha menendang, namun kakinya segera ditahan oleh pemuda Cina. Guanlin segera membanting tubuh kurus Minhyun ke atas kompor. Membuat kerusakan parah di dalam dapur. Minhyun sedikit meringis. Guanlin segera memukul perut serta dada pemuda Hwang. Memukulnya dengan tidak manusiawi. Persetan dengan istilah manusiawi, menurutnya Minhyun bukanlah seorang manusia.

Kedua pemuda itu terengah-engah. Merasakan sesak dalam pernafasan. Bau gas semakin menguar di ruangan yang pengap. Minhyun menatap keran air yang berada di samping nya. Pemuda Hwang segera berlari, hendak mengambil air dari keran. Guanlin yang melihatnya langsung menendang kursi kearah Minhyun. Menghalangi pemuda Hwang untuk menyentuh air secuil 'pun.

"Jangan halangi Aku, _bajingan._ " ucap Minhyun sembari menutup hidung dengan telapak tangan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." balas Guanlin.

Minhyun kembali berlari, menghampiri keran yang masih menganggur dekat Guanlin. Pemuda Lai memukul keras tempurung kepala Minhyun, lalu menendang alat vitalnya keras. Terlihat Minhyun tergeletak diatas lantai marmer, memegangi alat vitalnya yang ditendang. Guanlin segera berlari menuju keran. Ia membuka keran lalu membasuh seluruh wajahnya dengan air. Sedikit meneguk air keran agar bau gas tak membuat pernapasannya sesak.

Minhyun berusaha bangkit, berlari menuju keran air. Mata hitamnya berbinar ketika melihat air mengalir deras keluar dari keran. Ia segera berlari cepat, berusaha membasuh wajah dengan air segar. Namun Guanlin segera mematikan keran. Membuat Minhyun kembali naik pitam dibuat. " _Bedebah sialan_!"

Pemuda Hwang hendak memukul wajah Guanlin, namun sang bodyguard segera menghindar. Ia memegang kedua tangan Minhyun erat. Lalu mengikatnya dengan kain hitam. Ia segera menarik tubuh Minhyun keatas meja dekat keran. Tubuh Minhyun terbang keatas meja yang dipenuhi oleh pisau. Dada pemuda itu bergesekkan dengan bilah pisau.

Darah mengalir dari dada, membasahi pisau-pisau dengan tusukan yang tajam. Kaki Minhyun bertumpu pada keran air. Berusaha melepaskan kain yang melilit di tangannya.

Minhyun tergeletak jatuh di lantai. Keran terlepas, membuat air keluar bak air terjun yang bergelombang. Air mulai membasahi lantai. Minhyun segera bangkit, membasuh wajahnya dengan cairan bening yang menyegarkan. Guanlin segera memelintir kepala Minhyun.

Kedua tangan Minhyun menahan tangan Guanlin. Bodyguard itu berusaha memutuskan leher Minhyun. Namun pemuda Hwang segera menendang perut Guanlin. Pemuda Lai segera membalas menendang perut, memukul dada Minhyun berulang kali. Mendorongnya kebelakang, lalu tubuh pemuda Hwang tumbang dan membentur kaca.

 _SRAK_

"AAARGGHHHH!"

Minhyun menjerit ketika pedang katana menusuk ketiaknya. Ia terjatuh, kepalanya membentur kayu. Ia tergeletak lemah. Guanlin masih menatap Minhyun yang terengah-engah. Melihat sebuah gundukan di balik selimut tebal sebelah Minhyun.

Suasana hening. Guanlin masih tetap menatap selimut yang terlihat bergoyang. Minhyun melotot, berusaha mencabut pedang yang tertancap pada ketiaknya. Sesekali menoleh pada selimut tebal di sampingnya.

Hwang Minhyun kemudian tertawa renyah. Menatap Lai Guanlin dengan tatapan meremehkan. Tangannya segera menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh seseorang. Di balik selimut tebal itu, ternyata ada Jinyoung yang ketakutan. Bocah itu segera menutup mulut. Terlihat kakinya yang masih berdarah.

Seonho dan Jihoon yang mengumpat di bawah kasur terlihat panik. Jinyoung sudah tertangkap basah. Minhyun masih berusaha menarik pedang tajam dari ketiak. Guanlin menatap tajam gerak-gerik Minhyun. Bodyguard asal Cina itu segera melompat kearah Jinyoung. Mendorong bocah itu menjauh dari Minhyun. Tak lama, Minhyun menusukkan pedang katana pada ketiak Guanlin.

"ARGHH—"

"PAMAN!" Jinyoung berteriak melihat Guanlin. Seonho segera keluar dari bawah kasur. "GUANLIN!"

Minhyun terlihat tersenyum licik. Ia segera menarik tangan Seonho pasrah. Lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah penuh bau gas. Seonho terbatuk-batuk. Bau gas semakin menyebar. Minhyun tertawa senang.

"HAHAHA, LIHATLAH _BAJINGAN._ AKU MENDAPATKAN TUAN KESAYANGANMU. HAHAHAHA!"

Guanlin yang masih tertancap pedang pun segera bangun. Lalu keluar menyusul Seonho dan Minhyun. Terlihat keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis Guanlin. Darah mulai merembes pada bajunya, pedang katana masih setia menancap di ketiak. Seonho menangis.

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka. Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada pintu utama yang perlahan terbuka. Sosok CEO Kim Jaehwan terpampang jelas disana. Ia segera terbatuk, "Uhuk—kenapa bau gas sangat menyengat disini?!"

Mata hitam Jaehwan segera teralih kedalam ruangan yang berantakan. Dengan mayat yang terkapar dimana-mana, darah yang menempel pada lantai dan dinding putih, dan kekasihnya yang sedang di todong pistol. Jaehwan segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Membiarkan pintu terbuka begitu saja. Membuat hawa dingin masuk kedalam ruangan yang pengap.

"SEONHOOOOO!"

Pemuda berpakaian mantel itu berlari, menatap sang kekasih yang tengah menangis. Tampilannya sangat acak-acakkan, terlihat kening yang berkeringat. "Astaga, tolong lepaskan Seonho, Hwang Minhyun! Akan kuberi kau uang berapapun yang kau mau! Tapi tolong lepaskan Seonho!"

Minhyun menatap sengit tuan Kim. "Diam kau _babi_! Aku tidak butuh uang! Aku hanya ingin menghabisi nyawa kekasihmu dan nyawa bodyguard _sialan_ itu!"

Jaehwan menatap Guanlin. Pemuda itu terlihat datar, namun menahan sakit pada ketiaknya. Darah mulai menetes di lantai. Guanlin tetap bungkam. Masih menatap tajam Minhyun. Seonho terbatuk, bau gas semakin masuk kedalam hidung.

"Minhyun, tolong lepaskan Seonho. Aku akan memberikan seluruh perusahaanku serta cabang-cabangnya padamu. Asal kau lepaskan Seonho." Jaehwan masih tetap membujuk pemuda Hwang. Berharap pria berhati dingin itu mau menerima tawarannya.

"Sudah kubilang Aku tak butuh uangmu _brengsek_! Kecuali kau menyewa seseorang untuk menembak bodyguard _babi_ itu!" Minhyun masih menodongkan pistol pada Seonho. Mencengkram erat lengan tuan muda. Jihoon dan Jinyoung saling berpelukan di ujung kamar, menatap panik Seonho dan Minhyun. Pemuda Hwang melepaskan cengkraman pada lengan Seonho. Perlahan, berjalan mundur. Masih tetap menodongkan pistolnya pada Seonho. "Aku ingim segera menembak Seonho."

Yoo Seonho semakin panik. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. "ARRGHHHHHH!!!!" tuan muda berteriak ketakutan. Berharap ada dinding yang melindunginya dari peluru Minhyun.

Jaehwan panik. Ia berjalan menuju Guanlin. Berharap pemuda asal Cina itu dapat menemukan solusi yang tepat. Dengan berani, Guanlin melangkah maju mendekati Minhyun. Tampangnya semakin dingin, sambil memegangi ketiaknya, ia tetap berjalan maju. Jaehwan mengikuti di sebelahnya. Minhyun tersenyum puas. "Bersiap-siaplah."

 _DOR_

Peluru keluar dari pistol. Guanlin dan Jaehwan segera berlari menuju Seonho. Berusaha melindungi pemuda Yoo dari peluru tajam. "AAAAAAAAAAAA—"

Jaehwan menunduk. Dengan refleks, ia menghindari peluru. Terdengar suara sang kekasih yang berteriak. "AAAAAAA—"

CEO Kim langsung membalikkan badan, menatap sang kekasih yang ia kira tertembak. Matanya menajam, ternyata Guanlin melindungi kekasihnya dari peluru. Pemuda asal Cina itu hampir jatuh, beruntung Seonho menahan tubuh besarnya dari belakang. "GUANLIN!"

Minhyun tersenyum puas menatapnya. "Hahaha, baru satu peluru Lai Guanlin. Kau harus merasakan 9 peluru lagi. Terima lah ini, _babi impoten_!"

Sebuah peluru kembali keluar. Seonho segera melindungi tubuh Guanlin. Namun, bodyguard Cina itu mendorong tubuh Seonho. Peluru itu kembali menembus bahunya, ia segera menarik paksa pedang katana yang masih menyangkut pada ketiak. Lalu melemparnya pada Minhyun. Dan, pedang itu mendarat sempurna pada jakun Minhyun. Tembus sampai belakang leher. Darah mulai keluar dari leher Minhyun. Guanlin segera menggerakkan pedang katana ke kiri dan kanan. Membuat darah semakin keluar banyak. Kepala Minhyun pun terpisah dari tubuh. Guanlin memotong paksa leher Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun tewas.

Samuel dan Daehwi yang baru pulang pun terkejut bukan main. Melihat banyaknya darah berceceran serta kepala Minhyun yang terpental sampai depan pintu. Tepat di kaki Samuel. "KYAAAA! KEPALA SIAPA ITU?!" Daehwi berteriak ketakutan. Samuel menatap horor.

Jinyoung segera menghampiri Haknyeon yang masih pingsan. Berusaha membangunkannya. Jihoon berlarian menghampiri Hyungseob. Pemuda manis itu masih menangis memeluk jasad Woojin.

Jaehwan menatap sekitar. Lalu mendengar isakan dan teriakan Seonho. Dilihatnya pemuda Yoo itu memeluk erat tubuh Guanlin. Menangis tersedu-sedu. Guanlin menutup mata. Dua peluru berhasil menusuk tubuh. "GUANLINNN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! HAAAA—"

Dan sekali lagi, Jaehwan menatap sang kekasih tengah memeluk sang bodyguard yang terkapar. Dengan darah dimana-mana, Seonho menjerit.

"LAI GUANLIN! BANGUNLAH! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!—AKU MENCINTAIMU GUANLIN, SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! KUMOHON BANGUNLAH!"

Lai Guanlin, pria asal Cina itu masih menutup mata. Membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Yoo Seonho. Membiarkan air mata Yoo Seonho membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers:_** Hehe, bapak Jaehwan sudah merasakan adanya tikungan tajam huehue :v /plak. Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _KimssiJeonnim:_** Hehe maapkan jika digantung :'v terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _ererigado:_** Weheee si engas maunya naena mulu, sabar boss :v /plak. BANGKE NGAKAK NJAY LIAT KOMEN LU xD Btw terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Ellegisnt:_** Hehe memang sengaja naruh tbc nya disitu xD /plak. Bapak Jaehwan sudah mau pensiun jadi tunangan Seonho xD Hehe, untuk adegan NC sepertinya ada. Namun tidak sekarang :D hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _janicekim:_** Seonho suka ngegas, jadinya... gini :v /plak. Hehe untuk sekarang, adegan NC ditunda dulu :v /plak. Saya cuma membuat Iwung lebih imut aja kok, kasian Haknyeon di galakin mulu :v Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Triass99:_** Hehe Seonho udah melupakan Jaehwan :'v /plak. Hehe adegan naena nya ditunda dulu ya :v wkwk terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Cheshire Oh:_** Haknyeon langsung tancep gas xD SamHwi otw pelaminan wkwk :v Hehe Baejin masih dibawah umur :'v Wkwk Seonho bukan genit, dia cuma langsung to the point :v wkwk terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _daebaektaeluv:_** Hehe perasaan bapak Jaehwan sudah hancur :') terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kfcfmd:_** Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Tipo:_** Hai Tipo, monggo silahkan xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Guesschu:_** Hehe sama-sama :D hehe maapkan jika kurang panjang :'v Hakwoong siap-siap berlayar xD Hiks maapkan jika tulisan tbc nya mengganggu :'v /sungkem. Hehe no problem xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kkamo:_** Hehe untuk pemilihan kata di adegan itu memang saya sadari banyak kesalahannya. Otak saya lagi buntu waktu itu :'v Ya, begitu deh, Guanlin lebih pintar menyembuyikan perasaan :D Wokwokwok adegan NC belum sekarang xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _TaeTae-Track:_** Hehe Seonho mulai ngegas xD Hoho Guanho bakal belayar kok xD terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Kise Nanase:_** Anjayyy terngakak pas baca komen kamu xD /ditabok. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _fujoshi.reply1997:_** Guanho gak bakal sad ending kok :')) terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Re-Panda68:_** Hehe, mungkin karena kemarin saya fast update xD ngapain hayo xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Pieree:_** Hehe intinya Guanlin ganteng :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Rina Putry299:_** Waduh, serasa ikut lomba marathon jadinya xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _anisafransiskaa:_** Hehe, Guanho tancap gas xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Mandoo:_** Sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _soonyounghearteu:_** Eh ternyata pada nunggu adegan naena xD /plak. Guanho masih bimbang wkwk :')) Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _skarayums:_** Huuu mereka belum kisseu :'(( tenang, byeongaris bakal bersatu kok xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 **A/N:**

 **Hehe, tolong jangan santet saya xD**

 **-levieren225**


	12. Mission Complete

Udara dingin menusuk permukaan kulit setiap manusia. Butiran salju turun mengiringi pemakaman Park Woojin. Pemuda bergigi gingsul itu terlihat damai dalam peti mati. Hyungseob menatapnya sedih. Matanya bengkak, ingin menangis pun air matanya sudah kering. Jonghyun hanya bisa menepuk pundak sang kekasih.

Haknyeon masih terisak. Ia tak menyangka jika sang sahabat akan pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan dirinya.

' _Dasar bajingan Woojin. Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Kau tega kawan._ '

Angin berhembus kencang. Tak ada suara kicauan burung yang menemani. Hanya ada keheningan serta isakan tangis. Ibu kandung Park Woojin menangis heboh, menatap jasad anak semata wayang dalam peti putih.

"Nak, bangunlah. Ibu berjanji akan berhenti merokok agar kau tak perlu membiayai operasi Ibu. Tapi kumohon, bangunlah anakku. Park Woojin yang tampan, Park Woojin anak Ibu satu-satunya."

Jihoon berinisiatif mengusap punggung nyonya Park yang terisak. "Bibi, relakan Woojin. Dia sudah tenang di atas sana bersama Tuhan."

Tangisan nyonya Park pecah. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Jihoon. Berusaha mengalirkan perasaan sedihnya pada pemuda berwajah manis. Jihoon mengusap lembut punggung bibi Park. Air mata lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk.

Seonho merasa sesak. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Haknyeon. "M-maafkan Aku. Seharusnya saat itu Aku berani melawan—"

"Tidak apa tuan. Tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan. Setidaknya Woojin tenang disana." ucap Haknyeon tersenyum. Pemuda Joo mengusap air mata yang masih membasahi pipi.

Wajah Seonho memanas. Ia segera memeluk Haknyeon. "Maafkan Aku—hiks."

Haknyeon hanya tersenyum lembut. Lalu menepuk pundak tuan muda. "Tidak apa-apa."

Samuel dan Daehwi hanya bisa merenung. Menautkan tangan, menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. "Kuharap Woojin bahagia disana." ucap Daehwi.

Pemuda berparas bule itu tersenyum simpul. "Dia sudah bahagia disana."

Jaehwan menatap sendu semua orang. Suasana tengah berduka. CEO Kim menghampiri Ibu kandung Woojin, memberikan bela sungkawa yang sebesar-besarnya. "Aku turut berduka cita yang sedalam-dalamnya atas kepergian Putra mu."

Nyonya Park menoleh pada Jaehwan. Ia segera memeluk erat tubuh pemilik perusahaan nomor satu di Korea Selatan. "Hiks—anakku tuan—hiks."

Jaehwan membalas pelukan nyonya Park. "Aku turut berduka, Ibu."

Peti mati segera ditutup. Hyungseob menatap sendu jasad yang sudah memutih. Menatap pria bergigi gingsul itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Peti mati di masukkan kedalam liang lahat. Semua hening. Tak ada suara apapun. Yang tersisa hanyalah hembusan angin serta buliran salju. Yang mengiringi kepergian Park Woojin.

Ahn Hyungseob, menatap sedih makam polisi Korea Selatan. Makam seorang malaikat bersenjata yang telah melindungi nyawanya. Makam Park Woojin.

.

.

.

.

 **THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA**

 **Main cast:**

 **Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Remake of 'The Bodyguard from Beijing/The Defender'**

 **But, The Bodyguard from Cina is mine.**

 **Warn! Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, ParodyAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam melesat maju dengan sedikit lebih cepat. Ban mobil menindas beberapa buliran salju di atas tanah. Udara semakin lama semakin dingin, suhu di bawah nol derajat membuat semua orang harus mengenakan mantel tebal.

"Jaehwan, cepatlah cepat." ucap Seonho. Ia terlihat panik sekarang.

Jaehwan tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengemudi dalam diam. Kecepatan mobil di tambah, manik mata pemuda itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

' _Guanlin sudah dilatih untuk menerima peluru di tubuhnya._ '

Ucapan komandan Wu kembali terngiang-ngian di kepala Jaehwan.

' _Kau menunduk untuk melindungi diri dari tembakan, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Jadi, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah._ '

Tuan Kim sekedar mengurut pelipis. ' _Tapi tetap saja Aku merasa telah menyusahkan Guanlin._ '

Setelah pemakaman Woojin tadi pagi, Seonho dan Jaehwan segera pergi ke pengadilan dan melaksanakan sidang. Hasilnya, Hwang Minhyun di nyatakan bersalah. Berhubung pria Hwang itu sudah tiada, hakim memutuskan untuk membagikan anggota tubuh Minhyun dan di sumbangkan ke rumah sakit untuk orang yang membutuhkan. Seonho segera bergegas minta diantar ke tempat markas tentara. Hari ini, Lai Guanlin akan di pulangkan ke negara asalnya. Cina. Tugasnya sebagai seorang bodyguard sudah selesai. Misinya menjaga seorang Yoo Seonho telah selesai.

"Aku ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kali." ucap Seonho sembari menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil.

Jaehwan sekilas melirik kearah Seonho. Lalu kembali menatap jalanan. ' _Bahkan Seonho sangat mencintai Guanlin. Itu wajar, karena Guanlin sudah menjaganya dari ancaman maut._ '

"Seonho." panggil Jaehwan.

Pemuda yang di sebutkan namanya menoleh, "Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Guanlin?"

 _DEG_

Jantung Seonho serasa ingin lepas. Pertanyaan sang kekasih membuatnya gugup. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Seonho menundukkan kepala. Merasakan keheningan untuk beberapa menit. Jaehwan yang melirik sekilas pun tersenyum.

"Kau mencintainya pun itu wajar." ucap Jaehwan santai.

Seonho masih menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah pada sang kekasih. "Maaf."

Jaehwan tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak bersalah. Cinta itu tumbuh karena suatu kebiasaan bukan?"

Pemuda Yoo terdiam. Ia masih mendengarkan ucapan Jaehwan. Mobil melaju semakin cepat. Menghantam beberapa rintik-rintik salju yang turun.

"Seonho." panggil Jaehwan.

Yoo Seonho menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kerjarlah cintamu. Kejarlah Lai Guanlin."

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam berhenti di perempatan jalan. Seonho segera bergegas keluar menggunakan jaket tebal. Ia melihat banyaknya tentara Cina dan juga polisi Korea Selatan. Terlihat Haknyeon yang sedang bersalaman dengan komandan Wu Yifan.

" _Sir_ Haknyeon, ini ada beberapa barang titipan dari Guanlin." ucap komandan Yifan dengan aksen Cina sembari memberikan koper berwarna coklat tua.

Haknyeon yang mengerti aksen Cina pun menerimanya. "Terima kasih, komandan."

Komandan Wu menepuk pundak pemuda Joo, lalu pergi. Haknyeon masih diam mematung. Mulutnya sedikit menghembuskan nafas, merasakan puih-puih angin yang menerjang permukaan kulit. Di tatapnya koper pemberian komandan Wu. Haknyeon membuka koper, melihat beberapa jumlah uang yang ia yakini sangat banyak.

Terdapat surat di dalam sana. Haknyeon segera membaca surat tersebut.

' _Joo Haknyeon. Uang ini tolong kau berikan untuk biaya pengobatan operasi Ibu Woojin._ _Jangan kau gunakan untuk berjudi, ya_?'

Haknyeon menitikan air mata. "Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau menitipkan uang sebanyak ini padaku? Sudah tahu Aku bolot soal uang."

Pemuda Joo menatap Seonho yang tengah berlari menghampiri Guanlin. "GUANLIN—"

"Maaf, Anda tidak bisa masuk." ucap dua polisi berbadan kekar. Menghalangi jalan pemuda Yoo. "Biarkan Aku masuk,"

"Tidak bisa tuan." ucap salah satu polisi.

Seonho menghembus nafas kasar. Uap udara mulai melayang-layang di udara. Menatap mobil sedan hitam yang berada di ujung sana. Jaehwan datang menghampiri, "Tuan, bolehkah saya masuk? Saya punya paspor."

Dua polisi itu menatap paspor milik Jaehwan, "Yasudah. Hanya kau yang boleh masuk."

Palang pintu terbuka. Jaehwan segera berlari menuju mobil sedan yang di tumpangi Guanlin. Seorang polisi kembali menjegatnya. "Ada perlu apa?"

" _Sir,_ bolehkah saya berbicara dengan Lai Guanlin?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Tidak." ucap polisi.

"Tolong lah.."

"Tetap tidak bisa."

Jaehwan menunduk frustasi. Ia berbalik badan menatap Seonho. Pemuda itu terdiam. Hatinya sesak sekarang. "Guanlin..."

Joo Haknyeon datang sembari menepuk pundak Seonho. "Tuan, ada titipan dari Guanlin untuk Anda."

Seonho menangis. Tangannya terulur untuk menerima barang titipan Guanlin. Matanya melebar, sebuah kotak jam tangan yang semalam ia berikan untuk tentara Cina. Pemuda itu terisak, apa Guanlin tak menyukai barang pemberiannya? Sampai-sampai jam tangan itu di kembalikan.

Tuan Yoo mengusap pelan kotak jam tangan berwarna hitam. Dibuka perlahan kotak tersebut. Lalu memperlihatkan sebuah jam tangan. Namun bukan jam tangan pemberian Seonho. Itu adalah jam tangan berwarna _gold_ milik Guanlin. Tertera sebuah tulisan disana.

' _Terima kasih._ '

Seonho segera menatap ke depan. Melihat mobil sedan melaju pergi. Ia berteriak keras. "LAI GUANLIN." senyum bahagia terpancar di wajah manisnya.

Terlihat bayang-bayang pemuda di dalam mobil menengok kebelakang. Menatap Seonho yang melambaikan tangan sembari terisak. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

7 tahun telah berlalu. Seonho menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang guru TK dengan normal. Sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 31. Statusnya sekarang adalah seorang _single._ Jaehwan memaklumi perasaan Seonho, bahkan sampai saat ini mereka masih berkawan baik.

Seonho juga masih berhubungan dengan Haknyeon. Terkadang mereka pergi bersama dengan guru Ung. Sebagai seorang guru TK, ternyata pekerjaan sampingan Seonho adalah sebagai _Makcomblang_ antara Haknyeon dan Euiwoong.

Daehwi dan Samuel telah menikah. Sekarang, mereka berada di London. Mereka membuka usaha kafe disana. Daehwi masih sering menghubungi Seonho untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang.

Bae Jinyoung yang sudah berumur 17 tahun pun semakin gencar mendekati Jihoon. Pemuda Park itu terkadang terheran, dulu dia yang sering mendekati Jinyoung. Tapi sekarang Jinyoung-lah yang gencar mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena Aku suka padamu."

"Umurku lebih tua 14 tahun darimu, Jinyoungie."

"Yang lebih tua itu lebih menggoda, _hyung_."

Dan Hyungseob, dia putus dengan Jonghyun. Sampai saat ini, ia masih setia mengunjungi makam Woojin dan menjenguk Ibu Park. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab bagaikan seorang Ibu dan anak kandungnya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Seonho. Usia nya telah memasuki 31 tahun. Pemuda Yoo tak banyak perubahan selama 7 tahun terakhir. Ia tetap terlihat muda dan segar. Masih setia mengajar anak-anak TK yang menggemaskan. Pemuda Yoo mengajarkan segalanya.

Kedua langkah kaki berjalan santai di trotoar kota Seoul. Udara dingin membuat Seonho harus mengenakan mantel serta syal agar tubuhnya hangat. Matahari nampak terbenam, di gantikan oleh sinar rembulan. Salju semakin turun. Musim dingin masih berlanjut sampai bulan Januari.

Seonho melangkah santai. Menatap beberapa toko yang masih buka. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang melewati trotoar. Kedua tangannya menenteng kantung belanja. Ia terlihat bahagia.

Lampu merah tertera pada lampu lalu lintas. Beberapa orang yang ingin menyebrang pun segera berjalan diatas _zebra cross_. Seonho kembali mengeratkan cengkraman pada dua kantung belanja yang ia bawa.

Beberapa orang berjalan santai ketika menyebrang. Seonho berjalan paling belakang. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semua terlihat damai. Sampai ketika mobil hitam melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Mata hitam Seonho melebar, menatap mobil yang berjalan menuju arahnya. Semua orang berlari, menyelamatkan diri. Begitupun Seonho, ia juga mulai berlari. Sampai mobil itu mulai mendekat pada arahnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

 _BRUK_

Seseorang menarik tubuh pemuda Yoo. Seonho memejamkan mata. tubuhnya berguling di jalanan aspal. Beberapa pasang mata berusaha menolong. Ia merasakan jalanan ketika tangannya menyentuh tanah. Namun, tubuhnya terasa hangat. Ia merasa terjatuh diatas tubuh seseorang.

Pemuda Yoo membuka mata secara perlahan. Angin berhembus kencang, membuat tubuh Seonho menggigil. Matanya melebar, ia memang terjatuh diatas tubuh seseorang.

"Kita bertemu kembali, Yoo Seonho."

Mata Seonho mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tak sanggup menahan rindu selama 7 tahun terakhir. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Seonho. Diusapnya perlahan pipi gembul pemuda Yoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seonho."

Seonho segera memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih besar darinya. Berpelukan di tengah jalan raya Seoul. Merasakan dada bidang pria yang sangat ia rindukan keberadaannya. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Pemuda itu terisak, kemudian memukul-mukul dada bidang Guanlin.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau baru mengunjungi ku setelah 7 tahun, hah?!" Seonho menangis. Air mata menetes begitu saja tanpa henti.

Guanlin mencengkram kedua tangan Seonho erat, menatap wajah pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan. "Maaf, Aku baru dapat waktu untuk mengunjungi mu sekarang."

"Setidaknya kirimi Aku surat!"

"Aku tak sempat."

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku bodoh karena cintamu, Seonho."

Tangan kanan Guanlin mengusap lembut air mata yang menempel di pipi. Tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Seonho yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lai Guanlin. Selamat datang kembali ke Korea Selatan."

Dua pemuda itu melepas rindu. Tak mengidahkan tatapan banyak orang. Merasakan cuaca hangat dan dingin secara bersamaan. Di atas aspal, di tengah jalan raya Seoul. Di bawah jatuhnya salju yang mengiringi.

7 tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat. Namun Seonho dan Guanlin bersabar, menahan rindu selama beberapa tahun. Dan kini, luapan rindu pun terbalaskan.

" _I miss you my bodyguard._ "

" _And I miss you my naughty Seonho._ "

" _You're my lovely bodyguard. The bodyguard from Cina._ "

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 ** _11 Juli 2017 - 11 September 2017._**

 ** _Finally,_ fanfiksi THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA tamat juga xD /lempar bunga. Terima kasih buat: _noname_ **• **_rivaicchi_ • _aikarahazuky_ • _Ellegisnt_ • ****_Cheshire Oh_ • _Guesschu_ • _Karen Ackerman_ • _KimssiJeonnim_ • _ererigado_ • _kkamo_ • _byankai_ • _Erumin Smith_ • _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers_ • _kim naya_ • _soonyounghearteu_ • _skarayums_ • _Triass99_ • _Rina Putry299_ • _TaeTae-Track_ • _Kise Nanase_ • _Re-Panda68_ • _kfcfmd_ ****yang telah memberikan review untuk chapter kemarin, dan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini dari awal :D**

 **Hehe, saya disini selaku _levieren225_ ingin membagi cerita awal ketika saya membuat fanfiksi ini.**

 **• Jujur waktu itu** **saya ingin membuat fanfiksi THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA dengan versi RIREN (Levi x Eren) dari fandom ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. Bahkan saya waktu itu sudah membuat dokumennya dengan judul THE BODYGUARD FROM PRANCIS. Namun, saat itu saya masih kurang yakin. Akhirnya saya konsultasi pada _Erumin Smith_. Dan dia menyarankan untuk membuat versi GUANHO. Dan jujur saja saya awalnya tidak begitu mengenal Produce 101. Akhirnya dengan dibantu oleh _Erumin Smith_ , saya mengerjakan fanfiksi ini dan mengenal anggota Produce 101.** **DAN BAHKAN NGESHIP GUANHO, WINKDEEP, JINSEOB, SAMHWI, MINHYUNBIN, HAKWOONG, JAEWOON xD**

 **• Kenapa Seonho di pasangin sama Jaehwan disini? (Pertanyaan sejuta umat)** **Hehe, jadi gini kawan-kawan. Karena pada saat pembuatan fanfiksi, saya tidak terlalu mengenal anggota Produce 101. Saya kembali konsultasi sama _Erumin_ _Smith_. Saya bertanya, "Siapa yang wajahnya pantas menjadi seorang CEO di Produce 101?" Dan beliau menjawab. "Kim Jaehwan.". Dan pada akhirnya saya membuat Jaehwan menjadi kekasih Seonho disini—dan setelah saya mempublish chapter 1, _Erumin Smith_ datang kepada saya dan bertanya. "KOK SEONHO DI PASANGIN SAMA JAEHWAN? HAHA AKU NGAKAK.". Dan, pada intinya mempasangkan Seonho-Jaehwan adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman xD**

 **• Dan untuk adegan gore, saya juga berkonsultasi pada _ererigado. _Ya, karena sesungguhnya dia adalah pakar fanfiksi psikopat xD /plak. Big thanks to _ererigado_ untuk saran adegan pembunuhannya :D**

 **• Saat saya sedang istirahat di atas kasur, tiba-tiba saya dapat pesan dari _ererigado_ , beliau bilang katanya ada yang buat gambar untuk fanfiksi THE BODYGUARD FROM CINA. Saya terkejut bercampur senang. Hehe, terima kasih _Cheshire Oh_ yang sudah membuat gambar untuk fanfiksi ini :D**

 **Hehe, ya mungkin cuma itu doang sih yang bisa saya ceritakan. Dan, saya juga berniat membuat _sequel_ untuk fanfiksi ini. Setuju tidak? Hehe, kalau sempat nanti saya buat _sequel_ nya :D**

 **Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih yang sudah membaca, memberi komen, memfavorite, memfollow fanfiksi ini. Tanpa kalian, fanfiksi ini mungkin tidak akan berlanjut sampai tamat—ya mengingat saya ini orangnya terkadang memiliki mood yang naik turun untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi.**

 **Dan terima kasih juga yang sudah memberikan kritikan dan saran untuk fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini :D Terima kasih banyak!**

 **Sampai jumpa di _sequel_ fanfiksi ini dan fanfiksi saya yang lain! :D**

 **-levieren225**


	13. Pengumuman

**_PENGUMUMAN_**

Buat kalian yang sering nanya dan penasaran sama film "The Bodyguard from Beijing" bisa ditonton di Global TV sekarang--baru dimulai kok.

Hehe, sekian dan terima kasih :)


End file.
